Mein eigen Fleisch und Blut 3: Der Feind lauert Nebenan!
by lmq91le
Summary: Oliver fährt, gegen Sandras Willen, seinen Sohn besuchen. Während er versucht vor allen Menschen zu verheimlichen wie er zu Connor steht muss er auch einer neuen Gefahr gegenüber stehen die nicht nur Connor, sondern auch alle Menschen in seiner Heimatstadt bedroht.
1. Ungebetene Gäste

Dritter Teil der Trilogie.

Die Handlung spielt vor den Ereignissen von Staffel 3 und wurde von dieser nicht beeinflusst. Außerdem gibt es grobe Abweichungen von der Serienhandlung.

* * *

><p>"Oliver, ich glaube nicht das das eine gute Idee ist!" klagte Felicity während sie im Gebüsch kauerten und auf ein nahegelegenes Gebäude starrten.<p>

"Gestern hasst du gesagt das du es schön fändest wenn ich es tue. Wieso sagst du jetzt das es keine gute Idee wäre?" fragte Oliver während er unaufhörlich auf das Gebäude starrte.

"Naja,... Gestern dachte ich auch das du vorher anrufst und sie fragst ob du vorbeikommen kannst. Und nicht klammheimlich mit deinem kaputten Kombi über zig Nebenstraßen fährst um danach einen Kilometer durch den Wald zu stapfen um aus einem Gebüsch heraus..." Felicitiys meckern wurde unterbrochen als ein lautes Läuten ertönte.

"Schhhh... Es geht los!" sagte Oliver und kroch in den nächsten Busch. Felicity folgte ihm wobei sie ihren Computer fest an sich presste und sich bereit machte. "Bist du sicher das es das Fenster ist?"

Oliver wies auf ein großes Fenster im Obergeschoss. Felicity bejahte. Sie hatte die Information aus sicherer Quelle. Oliver wartete noch einen Moment bis er zur Mauer des zwei stockigen Gebäudes schlich das offenbar dringend renoviert werden musste. Er musste einfach nachsehen. Nicht nur wegen dem was kürzlich passiert war, auch wegen seinem eigenem Wunsch. Außerdem musste er sichergehen das er sich nicht verplapperte.

Er sah nach oben. Er hatte sein gesamtes Equipment daheim gelassen. Er war ja auch nicht als Arrow hier, sondern als Oliver Queen. Als er sich die Mauer ansah sah er das es keine Möglichkeit gab zum Fenster raufzuklettern ohne das er durch die anderen Fenster gesehen werden konnte. Schließlich war das Gebäude jetzt voller Menschen die auch deutlich zu hören waren. Felicity stellte sich hinter ihn und wollte ihm zum gehen bewegen.

"Oliver, wenn wir erwischt werden..."

"Wir bleiben doch nur bis wir wissen das er sich nicht verplappert. Wir müssen es heute machen. Du weißt was heute ist."

"Ja, ich weiß. Aber wenn er uns sieht, oder seine Mutter habe ich keine Ahnung wie wir uns da rausreden sollen." jammerte Felicity während Oliver sie so platzierte das diese nun mit dem Gesicht zur Mauer stand.

"Du musst mir kurz hoch helfen!" sagte Oliver und wies Felicity an ihm Hilfestellung zu geben. "Wenn ich oben bin halte ich mich selbst fest."

Felicity wollte gerade wieder protestieren doch Oliver stieg schon in ihre zusammen gelegten Hände und schwang sich nach oben wobei er auf ihren Schultern landete, sich aber zeitgleich an der Fensterbank festhielt und sich an dieser nach oben zog um nicht zu schwer für Felicity zu sein. Diese umklammerte erschrocken Olivers Beine als er mit beiden Füßen auf ihren Schultern stand und versuchte das Gleichgewicht zu halten. Auch wenn Oliver sich leicht machte so rann ihr der Schweiß runter und sie kippte fast nach vorne. Doch Oliver hatte gerade keinen Kopf dafür sondern für denjenigen den er beobachtete und den er auch sofort erblickte: Seinen Sohn Connor!

Connor saß auf seinem Stuhl in der zweiten Reihe eines Klassenzimmers seiner Grundschule. Oliver musste lächeln. Connor sah zufrieden aus während er sich mit dem Jungen neben ihm unterhielt, den Oliver schon längst als dessen Freund Jake identifiziert hatte, dem Herrchen von Didi dem Schäferhund. Oliver zählte insgesamt 16 Kinder in dem Raum und eine Lehrerin. Die Lehrerin, eine rothaarige, etwas übergewichtige Frau in den 50ern, stand lächelnd vor ihren Schülern und begrüßte sie zum neuen Schuljahr das heute begann. Gerade heute wollte Oliver deshalb genau zuhören was in diesem Raum gesprochen wurde. In seiner Schulzeit war es immer üblich das sich am ersten Tag alle erzählt haben was sie in den Ferien erlebt haben.

Connors Ferien waren durchzogen mit einer Entführung, der Tatsache herauszufinden das er der Sohn Arrows ist, mehreren Terroranschlägen, Kämpfen mit einem Entführer, zwei Schlägern und einer Geisteskranken die eine Großstadt 'reinigen' wollte und mit einem Absturz eines Zeppelins. Für Oliver gab es mehrere Vorstellungen wie ein siebenjähriger Junge das alles verarbeitet und seinen Mitschülern erzählt.

Entweder er erzählt die volle Wahrheit und wird ausgelacht weil ihm keiner glaubt, oder er erzählt die Halbe Wahrheit während ihm seine Mitschüler immer noch nicht glauben. Oder er gehorcht Oliver und erzählt niemandem etwas. Oliver hatte sich umgehört. In der Stadt gab es nach der Explosion in der Wohnung von Connors Entführer und im Sägewerk große Sorge. Das es Terroranschläge waren war allen klar. Oliver hörte genau zu als die Lehrerin, die er auch durchleuchtet hatte, anfing zu reden und von ihrer Reise zum Grand Canyon erzählte. Anschließend bat sie die Schüler zu erzählen was sie in den Ferien erlebt hatten.

Nachdem Sandra erfuhr das Connor Olivers Geheimnis kannte war diese völlig ausgerastet. Noch wütender machte sie die Tatsache das Connor mit auf Einsatz war, wenn auch unfreiwillig.

Unter ihm fingen Felicity an die Beine zu zittern. Sie war heilfroh keine hochhackigen Schuhe zu tragen. Doch Oliver beachtete sie nicht, sondern hörte den Kindern zu. Schließlich war er ganz aufgeregt als Connor aufgerufen wurde. Oliver sah ganz genau zu wie Connor aufstand, nach vorne ging und sich vor der Klasse hinstellte um seine Geschichte zu erzählen. Durch das leicht geöffnete Fenster konnte Oliver alles mithören.

"Meine Ferien waren ganz toll. Wir waren am See. Dann sind wir nach Starling City gefahren!" erzählte Connor.

Die Lehrerin bekam einen schreck. Im Hinterkopf hatte sie die vielen schlimmen Dinge die in Starling City geschahen und die der Stadt einen international sehr schlechten Ruf einbrachten. "Starling City, aha! Und was habt ihr dort gemacht?"

"Wir haben... jemanden Besucht!"

"Und wen?"

"Das ist ein Familiengeheimnis!" sagte Connor womit er seine Lehrerin und einige Mitschüler etwas verwirrte.

"Dann haben wir uns den Giftzeppelin auf der Flugshow angeguckt und dann hat meine Mom meinen Dad richtig dolle angeschrien..." erzählte Connor.

Draußen kniff Oliver die Augen zusammen. Das ging etwas zu weit. Connors Mitschüler waren jedoch sehr verwirrt über das was er erzählte. Ein Mitschüler hob die Hand um etwas zu fragen: "Hast du Arrow gesehen?"

Vor der Frage hatte Oliver angst. Connor war von der Tatsache der Sohn eines Weltbekannten Bogenschützens zu sein sehr begeistert. Ein kleiner Junge hatte es bestimmt schwer so etwas geheim zu halten. Umso überraschter war er als Connor antwortete: "Leider, nein!"

Oliver atmete erleichtert auf. Das war sein Junge! Ein Geheimnis konnte er bewahren. So begeistert er war das Connor sich nicht verplapperte, so bekam er nicht mit das sich unter ihm jemand von hinten näherte und nun direkt hinter Felicity stand.

"Oliver, sollte ich nicht lieber oben stehen?" jammerte Felicity.

"Glauben Sie mir, Oliver wird immer Leute wie einen Fußabtreter behandeln!" sagte eine wütende Frauenstimme.

Erschrocken drehte sich Felicity um, um in das wütende Gesicht von Sandra Hawke zu sehen, die mit verschränkten Armen und eiskaltem Blick sichtlich sauer war. Die erschrockene Felicity verlor das Gleichgewicht beim Umdrehen und fiel hin wobei sie den auf ihren Schultern stehenden Oliver mit in die Tiefe riss. Oliver der viel zu sehr mit Connor beschäftigt war wusste nicht wie ihm geschah als er sich plötzlich drehte und hinunterfiel. Direkt auf Felicity, die mit dem Gesicht nach unten auf dem Boden lag während Oliver quer über ihrem Rücken lag und Sandra sah, die er über sich kopfüber erspähte. Im Klassenzimmer hörten Connor, seine Lehrerin und seine Mitschüler etwas. Connor hielt inne und blickte wie alle anderen zum Fenster. Nach einer Sekunde schüttelte er den Kopf und vergas das ganze um weiter zu erzählen.

"Oh, hallo Sandra! Hast du eine neue Frisur?" war das einzige was Oliver herausbrachte neben einem unschuldigen Grinsen.

Unter ihm ertönte das dumpfe klagen von Felicity die mit dem Gesicht auf den Boden gedrückt wurde: "Oliver... würdest du bitte von mir runtergehen!"

* * *

><p><strong>Bitte um Review!<strong>

Der dritte Teil der Trilogie. Wie bereits erwähnt wird die Handlung nicht durch die Serienhandlung beeinflusst.


	2. In einem schönen ruhigen Wald

Oliver war etwas überrumpelt. Die Mutter seines Sohnes, die ihm verboten hatte zu kommen nachdem Oliver ihr beichten musste was bei seinem Besuch in Starling City passiert war, stand nun über ihm und war sichtlich wütend. Unter ihm schaffte es Felicity eine Hand freizubekommen und Oliver ein Stück weg zu schieben damit sie frei kam. Oliver realisierte das er Felicity weh tat und stand sofort auf um danach ihr aufzuhelfen. Sandras Gesicht lief rot an während sie Oliver und Felicity zu ihrem Auto zehrte das aus dem Parkplatz neben der Schule stand. Oliver sah sich um. Das Gelände war in keinem besonders gutem Zustand. Das Gras vor der Schule musste ausgebessert werden. Das Schild und der Schaukasten vor dem Eingang waren beschädigt. Durch einen Maschendrahtzaun sah Oliver den Schulhof auf dem die meisten Spielgeräte ihre besten Tage wohl hinter sich hatten. Oliver und Felicity wurden auf die Rückbank des Toyotas verfrachtet und Sandra setzte sich nach vorne ans Steuer von wo sich nach hinten drehte um beide anzuschnauzen.

"Was macht ihr den hier?" zischte sie. "Und nehmt die Köpfe runter, oder wollt ihr das alle euch sehen."

Hörig rutschte Felicity nach unten während Oliver sich lediglich eine Kappe aufsetzte.

"Ich wurde eingeladen!" sagte Oliver.

"Von wem?"

"Von Connor!"

"Von Connor?!"

"Ja, von Connor! Er hat mich gefragt ob ich zu seinem Schulfest komme bevor ihr losgefahren seid!" erzählte Oliver. "Also hab ich mich schlau gemacht und herausgefunden das das alljährliche Schulfest der Grundschule von Meadowood am ersten Samstag des neuen Schuljahres stattfindet. Dann hab ich mein Auto reparieren lassen und bin hergefahren um..."

"Um was?" fragte Sandra wütend. "Um unseren Sohn beizubringen wie man Kämpft und wie man Luftschiffe zum Absturz bringt?"

"Sandra, ich weiß du bist wütend auf mich. Wie wäre es wenn wir das nicht unbedingt in deinem Auto auf einem öffentlichen Parkplatz besprechen wo uns alle sehen können." sagte Oliver und wies auf andere Eltern die in Scharen aus dem Schulhaus kamen um zu ihren Autos zu gehen die alle um Sandras Wagen herum standen.

Fast schon panisch lies Sandra den Motor aufheulen, jagte den Gang rein und trat aufs Gas um vom Parkplatz zu verschwinden. Ein paar andere Leute sahen leicht verwirrt dem Auto hinterher als dieses mit quietschenden Reifen vom Parkplatz schoss.

Oliver nutzte die Gelegenheit um sich die Stadt nun etwas genauer anzusehen. Das Gebäude das von Connors Entführer in die Luft gesprengt wurde stand nicht mehr. Die Gebäude daneben waren Ruinen. Und von Überall in der Stadt konnte man das sehen was vom Sägewerk noch übrig war: Ein gigantischer Berg aus Trümmern. Auch schienen wieder mehr Menschen die Stadt verlassen zu haben. So sahen viele Gebäude verlassen aus. Die Einwohnerzahl war innerhalb eines Jahres von 1800 auf 1500 gesunken. Oliver fand es schade das die Heimatstadt seines Sohnes langsam aber sicher zu Grunde ging. Die Zerstörungen durch die Explosionen verschlimmerten all dies noch weiter. Sandra hatte ihm erzählt das die Leute in der Stadt eingeschüchtert und verängstigt waren.

Sandra bog hastig um die Kurven und legte auf ihrer Einfahrt eine Vollbremsung hin. Noch bevor sie ausstieg sprangen Oliver und Felicity aus dem Wagen und liefen mit verdeckten Gesichtern zu ihrer Haustür und warteten dort das sie diese aufschloss. Sandra war etwas milde gestimmt dadurch aber immer noch wütend als sie die Tür aufschloss und beide in die frisch renovierte Küche führte.

"Oh, hier sieht's schön aus!" sagte Felicity wobei sie versuchte die Wogen zu glätten.

Sandra wies einfach nur auf den Küchentisch auf dem das gleiche Tischtuch lag das schon bei ihrem letzten Besuch da war. Den Schaden in der Küche und im Wohnzimmer war das einzige was Sandra sich hatte von Oliver bezahlen lassen. Schließlich hatte er den Schaden selbst ausgelöst als er das Feuer ausgelöst und die Gardinenstange abgerissen hatte. Er und Felicity saßen nun am Tisch und Sandra setzte sich ihnen gegenüber nachdem sie die Vorhänge zugezogen hatte.

"Deine neue Frisur sieht übrigens toll aus!" sagte Oliver und wies auf Sandras kürzeren Haarschnitt.

"Klappe!" sagte Sandra bevor sie sich durch die Haare strich. "Aber trotzdem Danke! Kannst du mir erklären was du hier treibst?"

"Ich sagte dir doch bereits das Connor mich eingeladen hat!" erklärte Oliver. "Ich weiß, du bist sauer auf mich weil Connor mit auf Einsatz war. Aber er hat sich reingeschlichen. Wir haben versucht ihn aufzuhalten. Was kann ich den dafür das er so lebhaft ist?"

"Wir waren uns doch einig! Außerdem hast du mich angelogen! Du sagtest er würde nichts wissen. Du sagtest wer würde nicht darin involviert sein. Und dann muss ich über das Radio... ÜBER DAS RADIO... erfahren das er als Arrow-Junior mit Pfeilen um sich schießt und Mädchen rettet." sagte Sandra wütend.

"Wieso bist du den so sauer? Sei doch stolz das sich Connor so sehr um Mädchen kümmert!" versuchte Oliver sich rauszureden.

Seit den Ereignissen waren nun etwas mehr als 2 Wochen vergangen. Das Mädchen das Connor befreit hatte wurde selbstverständlich befragt und interviewt. Dabei hatte sie in höchsten Tönen das Kind im eigenartigen Arrow-Outfit gepriesen das sie befreit hatte. Lance der nach drei Stunden von Laurel aus dem Baum gerettet wurde hatte versuchte zu helfen und in diversen Pressekonferenzen die im Nachhinein zum bekannt gewordenen Anschlagsversuch gegeben wurden behauptet das es keine Beweise dafür gab das ein Kind anwesend war. Alle anderen die wussten das 'Arrow' ein Kind hatte waren entweder in diesem Zeppelin umgekommen oder ein Teil seines Teams das natürlich nie jemandem davon erzählen würde.

"Und wer hat ihm dieses Kostüm gegeben?" fragte Sandra.

"Connor sagte er hätte es aus dem Altkleidercontainer bei euch im Ort geklaut. Glaub mir ich hätte ihm niemals mitgenommen. Du hasst allen Grund sauer zu sein. Aber wie schon gesagt, Connor ist uns allen entwischt und das er mein Geheimnis kennt musste sein. Sonst hätte ich ihn nicht vor deinem irren Freund retten können. Der Typ den du ins Haus geschleppt und der in dieser Stadt mehrere Bombenanschläge verübt hat."

"Okay... das Frank, oder George wie er eigentlich hieß so ein irrer war konnte ich nicht ahnen. Du hasst ja auch nicht immer den richtigen Leuten vertraut!" sagte Sandra.

"Was meinst du?" fragte Oliver.

"Helena Bertinelli!" sagte Sandra lapidar.

"Mit der Traf ich mich nur um mehr über ihren Vater herauszufinden. Naja es funkte erst danach..." sagte Oliver verlegen.

"Dann Isabel Rochev!"

"Sie war meine Geschäftspartnerin! Ich dachte sie wollte nur die Firma retten um sich an dieser zur bereichern. Auch wenn meine Mutter mich von Anfang an vor ihr gewarnt hat."

"Sebastian Blood!" fuhr Sandra fort.

"Da war ich nicht der einzige. Der hat die ganze Stadt ge... Was wird das? Eine Aufzählung aller meiner Fehler! Viel Spaß! Die Liste ist viel länger als du glaubst."

"Awww... Das ist zu viel für mich!" sagte Sandra und stand auf. "Ich brauch einen Kaffee! Wenn ihr schon da seid, frag ich mal höflich: Wollt ihr auch einen?"

"Nein!" sagte Oliver sofort schockiert.

Felicity, die Sandras 'Aufgeregt-Kaffee' noch nie probiert hatte nickte: "Oh, das wäre nett!"

Oliver versuchte diskret Felicity zum ablehnen zu bewegen. Doch diese beachtete dies gar nicht. Sie war selbst aufgeregt genug und dachte es würde ihr gut tun. Sandra wurstelte aufgeregt in ihrer Küche herum und machte Kaffee und bereitete etwas zum Essen vor.

"Brauchst du Hilfe?" fragte Oliver.

"Du fasst hier drin nichts an, es ist gerade frisch gestrichen!" sagte Sandra wütend und drohte Oliver mit einem Buttermesser. "Das letzte Mal als du hier drin etwas gemacht hast konnte ich den Herd wegschmeißen."

Oliver sah sich die Küche nun genauer an. Der Herd war neu. Die Wände frisch gestrichen und die Küchenschränke auch. Insgesamt machte die Küche nun einen helleren und moderneren Eindruck.

"Die Küche sieht toll aus! Hast du das selbst gemacht?" fragte Oliver.

"Ja! Nach deinem kleinen Brandanschlag... Musste ich den Herd ersetzen, die Wände streichen und die Küchenschränke abbeizen und neu lackieren. Und die Vorhänge musste ich auch dreimal Waschen bis endlich der Brandgeruch draußen war." sagte Sandra.

"Wenn es dich beruhigt... ich habe seitdem nie wieder gekocht!" sagte Oliver.

"Und die kaputte Mikrowelle, die in deinem Foyer stand?"

"Entschuldigung wenn ich mich jetzt einmische..." begann Felicity. "Aber vielleicht sollten wir uns alle erst mal alle beruhigen. Sie scheinen im Moment mit der Tatsache das wir uneingeladen hier sind ziemlich überfordert zu sein."

"Was? Wieso?" fragte Sandra.

"Na ja... Sie versuchen gerade den Kaffee mit Salatkräutern zu süßen." sagte Felicity.

Sandra blickte auf Ihre Hände. Anstatt Zucker hielt sie ein Glas mit gefriergetrockneten Salatkräutern in der Hand und hatte diese tatsächlich in die glücklicherweise noch leeren Tassen gefüllt.

"Agh... Ich..." fing sie an zu schimpfen und füllte die Kräuter zurück ins Glas.

"Sandra, wie wäre es wenn wir uns einfach in ruhe aussprechen. Ich weiß du willst mich nicht hier haben. Besonders nicht nachdem Connor beinahe in einem brennenden Zeppelin verdampft wäre. Oder er in einem komischen Kostüm mit Pfeilen herum schießt... Aber in einer Sache muss ich jetzt Klartext sprechen: Unser Sohn... Ist ein ziemlich aufgeweckter und sehr tapferer Junge. Er ist ein guter Mensch. Lebhaft, ehrgeizig, fröhlich... du hättest mal sehen sollen wie er gestrahlt hat als er sich meinen Glasturm angesehen hat."

"Tja, schade... Die nächsten Glastürme sind unten in Central City!" sagte Sandra während sie sicherging das sie diesmal tatsächlich Zucker in der Hand hielt.

"Na ja... er kann meinen haben wenn er groß ist!" sagte Oliver lächelnd. Das Connor eines Tages Queen Consolidated übernimmt (sofern es ihm gelang diese zurückzugewinnen) war ihm lieber als das er seine 'andere Firma' übernimmt.

"Vergiss es! Mein Sohn wird nicht der Geschäftsführer eines Multimilliarden Schweren Unternehmens." sagte Sandra und hielt inne. "Auch wenn es sich jetzt so anhört als wolle ich nicht das beste für Connor, aber... awwww... Ihr Kaffee!"

Schlecht gelaunt knallte sie eine Tasse schwarzen Kaffee vor Felicity auf den Tisch. Dankbar lächelnd nahm Felicity die Tasse an sich und nahm, trotz Olivers Warnung, einen Schluck von dem Gebräu. Angewidert schüttelte sich Felicity und lies beinahe die Tasse fallen...

"Hmm... Interessant!" sagte sie grinsend. "Frisch geröstet?"

"Sandra, erzähl doch mal... Wie geht es der Stadt den seit dein Ex das Sägewerk gesprengt hat? fragte Oliver während er Felicity etwas Milch in das Kaffee-Konzentrat eingoss.

Sandra holte tief Luft: "Es wurde natürlich nicht sehr gut aufgenommen. Glaub mir, wenn bei dir in Starling City irgendjemand eine Bombe hochgehen lässt interessiert es mittlerweile keinen mehr. Aber hier... das ist für die Stadt eine Katastrophe biblischen Ausmaßes."

"So schlimm?" fragte Felicity.

"Nun früher haben sich die Leute hier nicht in ihren Häusern verrammelt und jeden Fremden grimmig angesehen. Die Leute vertrauen sich nicht mehr. Und nachdem es allgemein bekannt geworden ist das es ein Sprengstoffanschlag war und Arrow den Bombenleger in diesem Zug gestellt hat wurde wild spekuliert ob wir das nächste Starling City werden."

"Hmm... Ich befürchte dieser Ort ist ein bisschen zu klein um Starling City zu sein." erwiderte Oliver.

"Das ist der Grund weshalb der Bürgermeister das Schulfest richtig groß aufziehen will. Das ist nicht nur ein Schulfest, sondern schon ein Stadtfest. Ich bin sogar Mitglied im Organisationskomitee!" sagte Sandra stolz.

"Oh, gratuliere!" sagte Oliver bevor Sandra aufstand und sich bedrohlich vor ihm aufrichtete.

"Und du... wirst auf gar keinen Fall die Sache ruinieren." sagte Sandra. "Es ist geplannt das auch viele Gäste aus den Nachbargemeinden kommen. Sogar der Daily Planet will über den Wiederaufbau unserer Stadt berichten. Und ich hoffe für dich das du uns allen dieses Wochenende nicht vermasselst!"

"Wie kommt du den darauf? Wieso sollte ich das tun?"

"Jedes Mal wenn du in Connors nähe bist bedeutet das das ein großes Unheil bevorsteht!" jammerte Sandra.

Während sie in der Küche hockten und alles besprachen was sie besprechen wollten, lief einige Kilometer weiter Talaufwärts ein Förster über den Waldweg und kontrollierte den Baumbestand.

Jeder Schaden und jeder kranke Baum wurde von ihm genauestens notiert und registriert. Diesen Wald kannte er wie seine Westentasche. Jede kleinste Veränderung viel ihm auf. Während er den Bach entlanglief, der von einem größeren Fluss aus Richtung Meadowood und zweier weiterer Ortschaften Floss bevor er in den Fluss mündete der durch Central City floss. Das Wasser im Bach war einige Zentimeter höher als Gestern was bedeutete das die Talsperre, die im anderen Tal lag, offenbar ein paar Schleusen geöffnet haben musste.

"Ja was ist das denn?" schimpfte der Mann als er rund um eine verlassene Waldhütte zwei Mülltüten lagen.

Die Hütte im Blockhausstil war fast 60 Jahre alt und seit mindestens 40 Jahren unbewohnt. Gerüchte besagten das der Erbauer noch immer darin herumspukt und bevorzugt kleine Kinder erschreckt die sich heimlich in die Hütte schleichen. Der Förster glaubte nicht an die Geschichte. Die Hütte war für ihn einfach eine Hütte. Es gab eine kleine Küche, ein Wohnzimmer und ein Schlafzimmer. Die Fenster waren vernagelt und an den Wänden wucherten bereits Spinnweben und Schimmel. Doch jetzt waren zwei offen und es schien ein Licht im inneren zu brennen. Der Förster hatte gerade die Mülltüten aufgehoben um sie wegzuwerfen und stand nun in unmittelbarer nähe. Jetzt war es klar. Irgendwer war da drin. Und das war nicht legal.

"HALLO!" rief der Förster und klopfte wütend gegen die Tür. "Ist da jemand."

Mit lautem knarren und scheinbar wie von Geisterhand öffnete sich die Tür ganz langsam. Kein Mucks war zu hören. Es war gespenstisch. Doch der Förster war unbeeindruckt. Es war nicht das erste mal ein paar Jugendliche ihm oder ein paar anderen einen ziemlich bösen Streich spielen wollten. Der Mann trat einen Schritt hinein und sah sich um. Es war niemand zu sehen. Es musste aber jemand da sein. Es war warm, als ob kürzlich ein Feuer im Ofen gebrannt hatte. Außerdem lagen einige Essenskartons auf dem Tisch.

"Wirklich sehr witzig! Und jetzt raus hier. Das Ding ist Einsturzgefährdet..." rief der Förster.

Er trat einen weiteren Schritt hinein wobei er auf etwas knackendes trat. Der Mann fühlte das er auf eine Schnur getreten sein musste. Das letzte was der Mann herausbrachte war ein kurzes stöhnen als er von einem langen, scharfen, schwertähnlichen Gegenstand durchbohrt wurde. Das Blut floss aus den Wunden und damit auch das Leben. So schnell das er bereits Tot war, noch bevor das Schwert wieder aus ihm herausgezogen wurde und er zu Boden fiel.

So bekam er nicht mit wie eine Person aus einem Nebenzimmer kam, den Toten packte und diesen zurück in den Wald schleppte...

**Bitte um Review.**


	3. Familienangelegenheiten

Zurück in Sandras Haus hatten sich die Gemüter inzwischen beruhigt. Felicity schaffte es nach 6 Stück Zucker und sehr viel Milch, Sandras Kaffeekonzentrat doch noch zu trinken um diese nicht zu kränken.

Sie hockten nun seit Stunden in der Küche wo Oliver und Sandra diskutierten während Felicity einfach nur zuhörte. Connor würde bald nach Hause kommen und seine Eltern waren sich sicher das sie einen Weg finden mussten Connor zu äußerster Vorsicht zu bewegen und ihm in all seiner Euphorie bremsen mussten ohne ihn zu verletzen. Die Gerüchteküche brodelte und Oliver konnte es nicht gebrauchen das seine Feine erfahren, das es jetzt auch noch ein Kind gab.

„Es war viel einfacher als die Presse dachte das Arsenal der Sohn Arrows ist!" jammerte Sandra und trank ihre Tasse leer. „Wo wir gerade darüber reden... Wo hasst du den Ron und Joe gelassen?"

Oliver war leicht verstimmt: „Die beiden heißen Roy und John!"

„Oh, sorry!" entschuldigte sich Sandra. „Also, wo sind die beiden? Lauern die im Baum hinter dem Haus auf? Oder hasst du sie undercover in die Schule geschickt?"

„Nein, nein! Nichts der gleichen!" erklärte Oliver. „Diggle ist mit seiner Freundin bei der Geburtsvorbereitung und Roy habe ich, weil er immer noch so deprimiert ist wegen meiner Schwester, zur Therapie geschickt."

„Zur Therapie?"

„Ja... Das habe ich ihm schon bei meinem ersten Besuch hier gedroht!"

Zeitgleich, in einer Praxis in der Innenstadt von Starling City, lag Roy auf einer Couch und erzählte während ein älterer Herr alles was er sagte auf einem Klemmbrett notierte.

„Mister Harper, Ihre Geschichte ist wirklich außergewöhnlich!" sagte der Mann. „Fangen wir doch mal ganz von vorne an..."

„Ganz von vorne? Ich habe gerade eine halbe Stunde von meinen Problemen erzählt! Was wollten Sie denn noch hören?"

„Ich möchte gerne ganz genau verstehen wie ihre Exfreundin sie so sehr verletzen konnte mit ihrem weggehen. Es müsste ein Problem sein das seinen Ursprung ganz früh in Ihrem Leben hat. Es musste für sie sehr tragisch sein da sie offenbar von jemandem schon früh verlassen worden sind der ihnen viel bedeutet hat."

„Naja... Meine Mutter, mein Vater, mein bester Freund, mein bester Freund danach, meine Kumpanen, mein Hund..."

„Ich bin mir sicher es geht ihm gut!" sagte Oliver zu sich selbst. „Also... Wann kommt Connor wieder von der Schule?"

„Er müsste gleich da sein!" antwortete Sandra während sie den Tisch abräumte und etwas zu Mittagessen vorbereitete. „Das du ausgerechnet heute hier aufkreuzen musst?! Nachher kommen die anderen Damen aus dem Organisationskomitee zum Kaffee vorbei um das Fest zu besprechen."

„Schön dann gehe ich mit Connor etwas spazieren und rede dabei mit ihm." sagte Oliver.

„NIEMALS!" schrie Sandra und lies dabei eine Tasse fallen. „Wenn schon dann sollte ich mit ihm reden!"

„Tut mir leid wenn ich mich jetzt einmische... Aber Sie sollten das schon beide zusammen machen. Ich bin keine Expertin was Kinder angeht, bei der Erziehung die ich hatte kann ich das auch niemals werden, aber es wäre wirklich besser wenn sie beide das zusammen tun. Sie sind seine Mutter Sandra und du sein Vater Oliver. Wenn beide das machen dann fühlt Connor sich bestimmt nicht so hin und her gerissen. Connor wäre bestimmt auch glücklicher wenn er sieht das seine Eltern wenigstens in einer Sache einer Meinung sind." sagte Felicity.

Oliver und Sandra merkten das Felicity recht hatte. Connor war ihr gemeinsamer Sohn also mussten Sie auch gemeinsam mit ihm über die Sache reden.

„Felicity, du hasst recht!" sagte Oliver.

„Wie wäre es so... Ich warte solange draußen und wenn die Sache mit Connor geklärt ist, können Sie ja sehen wie sie weiter vorgehen." sagte Felicity während fast wie aufs Stichwort sich die Vordertür öffnete.

„Mom, ich bin zuhause!" rief Connor und lief in die Küche wo er sofort seinen Vater sah. „Daddy!"

„Connor!" rief Oliver und stand auf um Connor in den Arm zu nehmen. „Na, wie geht's dir mein großer?"

„Toll... Bist du zu meinem Schulfest da?" fragte Connor aufgeregt.

„Ja... Aber ich bin auch da, weil ich und deine Mutter etwas mit dir besprechen wollten." erklärte Oliver.

Für Felicity war das das Stichwort nach draußen zu gehen. Sie lief durch das Wohnzimmer nach hinten in den Hof wo sie sich einen der Plastikstühle nahm um sich etwas in die Sonne zu setzen. Sie genoss die Sonne während im Haus Oliver und Sandra sich mit Connor zusammensetzten.

„Connor, weißt du noch was ich dir damals erzählt habe? Die Sache mit dem, niemals irgendjemandem darüber erzählen?" fragte Oliver.

„Ja!" sagte Connor und nickte.

„Die Sache ist die, nach dem diese böse Frau versucht hat Starling City zu vergasen, gab es Gerüchte. Das Mädchen das du gerettet hast hat überall herum erzählt das es dich gibt. Es war zwar sehr lobenswert von dir sie zu retten... und richtig heldenhaft. Aber... was ich sagen will ist..." sagte Oliver, brachte aber kein Wort mehr heraus. Er hatte Angst wieder etwas falsches zu sagen.

„Aber es ist nicht gut, weil jetzt alle wissen das Arrow ein Kind hat!" antwortete Connor. „Das gefährdet deine geheime Identität und die könnten vielleicht kommen und Mom wieder auf den Kopf schlagen."

Oliver und Sandra waren irritiert. Aber positiv überrascht. Connor wusste was sie ihm sagen wollten und verstand es offenbar auch.

„Connor, ich weiß... das dein Vater Arrow ist, ist unglaublich, ich kann es auch immer noch nicht glauben, aber wenn du dich in seine... Missionen oder was auch immer, einmischst kann das böse enden." sagte Sandra.

Sandra lupfte gerade ihre Tasse um den letzten Schluck zu nehmen als Connor, ganz gelassen, sagte: „Okay, Daddy hat gesagt wir fangen sowieso erst an wenn ich in die Oberstufe komme!"

Geschockt spuckte Sandra ihren Kaffee wieder aus und sah zornig auf Oliver der nichts machen konnte außer unschuldig lächeln...

Draußen zog Felicity ihr Handy aus der Tasche um mit Roy zu telefonieren.

„Und wie war deine Sitzung?" fragte sie. Sie wusste das diese nun vorbei sein musste.

„Aww... der Typ will mich ab sofort einmal die Woche sehen um mit mir über meine Einsamkeitsängste zu reden!" jammerte Roy. „Warum sollte ich das nochmal machen?"

„Wegen dieses ziemlich peinlichen Auftritts in der Hotelbar und wegen dem was später passiert ist!" sagte Felicity bevor sie einen dumpfen Knall vom Nachbargrundstück hörte der sie aufschrecken lies während Roy weitersprach.

„Wie auch immer, ich treffe mich noch mit ner Freundin von Thea die glaube ich etwas von ihr gehört hat und... Hallo! Felicity?..."

Felicity hörte nicht zu so das Roy davon ausging das sie aufgelegt hatte und legte ebenfalls auf. So ging Felicity zum Zaun, der Sandras Garten vom Garten des leerstehenden Nachbarhauses abtrennte und zog sich hoch um über den 1,80 Meter hohen Zaun zu blicken. Als ihr das nicht gelang stieg sie auf den Stuhl auf dem sie gerade saß und sah über den Zaun.

Das Haus der alten Frau stand immer noch leer. Der Garten war verwildert. Die kaputte Terrassentür die Oliver damals eingetreten hatte als er die beiden Teenies erschreckte, lag auf der Terrasse und die Öffnung in der Wand war mit Spanplatten verschlossen. Es war nichts zu sehen. Es war niemand da. Doch Felicity hätte schwören können etwas gehört zu haben. Während sie sich streckte und versuchte etwas mehr zu sehen bemerkte sie nicht das sie dabei beobachtet wurde.

„Was machen Sie denn da?" fragte eine Frauenstimme.

Erschrocken drehte sich Felicity um wobei sie fast hinfiel und sich an der Rückenlehne festkrallte um nicht zu stürzen. Als sie aufsah entdeckte sie das sie von Sandras Nachbarn, den Digbys, beobachtet wurde. Das Ehepaar stand verdutzt drein-blickend in ihrem eigenen Garten und konnte über den etwas niedrigeren Zaun alles sehen.

„Oh, Ralph und Sue Digby! Guten Tag!" sagte Felicity verlegen und stieg vom Stuhl.

„Kennen wir uns? Oder woher wissen Sie unsere Namen?" fragte Ralph.

Felicity biss sich auf die Zunge. Sie hatte die Nachbarn niemals persönlich getroffen, sondern sie nur am Computer durchleuchtet. Sie kannte ihre Namen, aber sie nicht sie.

„Oh,... ich emh... Sandra... hat mir ihre Namen gesagt." log Felicity.

„Und was... machen Sie nun da?" fragte Sue.

„Ach, ich... wir... überlegen uns... das Haus da zu kaufen!" improvisierte Felicity. „Aber, wir glauben es passt nicht!"

„Oh, wirklich?" fragten beide. „Schade! Kennen Sie Sandra?"

„Ehm, ja!" sagte Felicity und überlegte sich eine passende Notlüge. „Ich bin... Ihre... Cousine! Aus Las Vegas. Ich brauche ein kühleres Klima. Mein Begleiter ist gerade drinnen und redet mit Sandra, ich glaube ich sollte mal nachsehen was die beiden treiben..."

Als Felicity die Terrassentür öffnete zuckte sie zusammen als ihr wildes Geschrei entgegenkam: „...SO EINE FRECHHEIT! DAS GLAUBE ICH JETZT NICHT! WIE KONNTEST DU MICH SO HINTERGEHEN! HÄLLTST DU MICH FÜR VÖLLIG BESCHEUERT?..."

Erschrocken und kreidebleich im Gesicht schloss Felicity die Tür wieder damit die Nachbarn nicht noch mehr hören konnten. Peinlich berührt drehte sie sich zu den beiden um und lächelte unschuldig: „Hehe... Die beiden... Diskutieren gerade!"

Nach diesen Worten ging Felicity lächelnd an der Wand entlang um an der Seite des Hauses um die Ecke zu biegen und sich aus dem Blickfeld der Nachbarn zu stehlen.

„Und die Leute denken, wir wären Freaks!" sagte Ralph kopfschüttelnd während er und seine Frau zurück ins Haus gingen. „Also,... wo sind die Trainingsdummies? Ich muss trainieren!"

Mit diesen Worten zog er ein rotes Ganzkörperkostüm aus einem Versteck und schloss die Vorhänge...

In Sandras Küche lief diese aufgeregt auf und ab und drohte Oliver mit dem Finger.

„So, das musste mal gesagt werden!" brachte sie heiser nach ihrem Wutausbruch hervor und griff sich die noch halb volle Kanne aus der Kaffeemaschine und trank sie leer bevor sie die Kanne zurück in die Maschine zwängte und sich zurück an den Tisch setzte. „Ich hoffe du hast verstanden was ich damit sagen wollte!"

Oliver konnte verstehen warum sie gerade so ausgebrochen war. Connor sah seine Mutter mit großen Augen an und Oliver rutschte fast unter den Tisch. „Ja! Und die Leute in Central City wissen jetzt auch Bescheid!"

„Heißt das ich darf nicht der nächste Arrow werden?" fragte Connor deprimiert.

„Nicht jetzt!" antwortete Oliver. „Wir vertagen das bis du in die Oberstufe kommst und danach sehen wir weiter. Und bis dahin... such dir doch bitte ein anderes Hobby. Warum gehst du nicht rauf? Ich und deine Mutter müssen noch reden!"

Etwas widerwillig stand Connor auf und ging nach oben. Als er oben war sah Sandra wütend zu Oliver.

„DU... Hast unserem... Sohn versprochen ihn noch, während er auf die High-School geht, zu einem... Pfeileschießenden, Kriminelle verprügelnden Selbstjustizler auszubilden. Was kommt als nächstes? Soll er vielleicht genau die gleichen Narben wie du eingebrannt kriegen?"

„Oh, Gott nein!" sagte Oliver und zeigte auf seine Narben unter dem Hemd. „Außerdem sind das hier nicht alles Brandverletzungen. Das war ein Messer, das war ein Schwert, das hier ein Pfeil und das... Ich glaub ich halt die Klappe!"

Sandra lief es eiskalt den Rücken herunter als sie das hörte.

„Entschuldigung! Ich will auch das niemand dahinter kommt. Schon gar nicht das er sich in Gefahr begiebt. Gib Connor etwas Zeit. Vielleicht hat er ja in ein paar Wochen ein anderes Idol dem er nacheifert."

„Ja! Aber kein anderes Idol ist zeitgleich sein Vater!" sagte Sandra und erinnerte sich daran das sie aufräumen musste.

Während sie aufräumte schwiegen beide. Felicity kam nach ein paar Minuten vorsichtig ins Zimmer. „Ich habe mitbekommen das es wohl nicht besonders gut lief!"

Sandra schaltete gerade die Kaffeemaschine wieder an um den Kaffee für ihre anderen Gäste zu machen bevor sie sich mit eiskaltem Blick zu Felicity umdrehte, die erschrocken zusammenzuckte: „Wie halten Sie es bloß mit diesem Kerl aus?"

„Ich tue es einfach!" antwortete Felicity.

„Aw... Ich habe gerade keinen Kopf dafür. Die Damen kommen gleich! Ihr müsst also..."

„Aber ich bin nicht sieben Stunden hinter dem Steuer gesessen um Connor nur fünf Minuten zu sehen!" sagte Oliver. „Darf ich wenigstens oben ein bisschen Zeit mit ihm verbringen? Wir reden auch nicht über Pfeile oder über meine nächtlichen Tätigkeiten! Und Felicity spielt den Babysitter!"

„Ein Babysitter der es nicht geschafft hat Connor aufzuhalten in eine Villa voller Giftgas und bewaffneter Männer zu rennen?" sagte Sandra herablassend. Zumal sie die Geschichte kannte wie es Connor gelang aus Felicitys Obhut zu entwischen. „Ach... passt einfach auf das euch keiner hört. Los geht schon! Ich bekomm eh nen Pfeil ab wenn ich versuche euch aufzuhalten."

„Sandra, sag so was doch nicht!" sagte Oliver während er aufstand und mit Felicity in den Flur ging. „Außerdem, habe ich diesmal vorgesorgt und mein Kostüm und meine Ausrüstung gar nicht erst mitgenommen!"

Sandra schien das tatsächlich zu beruhigen. Sie wandte sich wieder den Snacks zu die sie vorbereitete und Oliver und Felicity gingen nach oben.

„Wollt ihr vielleicht alleine sein?" fragte Felicity, kaum das sie oben waren.

„Nein, bitte bleib!" sagte Connor.

Verdutzt blickten beide nach hinten wo Connor am Geländer über der Treppe hockte und sie lächelnd ansah.

„Hast du schon wieder heimlich gelauscht?" fragte Oliver, was Connor nickend bejahte. „Hmm... darin bist du ja schon richtig gut! Wenn das so weiter geht wird dich ARGUS als Spion anwerben wollen."

„Was ist ARGUS?"

„Etwas was du hoffentlich niemals sehen oder erleben musst! Ich sag nur soviel..." sagte Oliver und kniete sich zu Connor um ihm etwas ins Ohr zu flüstern. „Denk einfach an das was ich dir über meine Zeit in Hong Kong erzählt habe."

Oliver nahm Connor lächelnd an die Hand und Connor nahm Felicity an die Hand damit sie zusammen in Connors Zimmer gehen konnten um dort etwas zu spielen gerade in dem Moment als Sandras erste Gäste eintrafen...

Einige Kilometer weiter Flussaufwärts führten zwei Mütter ihre 16-jährigen Söhne wütend durch den Wald in Richtung der Waldhütte in der sie zwei Abende zuvor eine wilde Party zum Ende der Sommerferien gefeiert hatten die alles andere als anständig und gesittet ablief.

„Aber Mom..." begann einer der Jungs.

„Kein Aber! Ihr beide habt mächtig Ärger am Hals!" sagte die eine Frau.

„Wir haben euch verboten in dieser Hütte zu feiern. Und dann musstet ihr auch noch diese beiden anderen Abfüllen. Jetzt liegen zwei euer Mitschüler am Tropf und ihr beide habt Hausarrest." sagte die andere Mutter zornig. „Ihr werdet nun allen Müll den ihr hinterlassen habt aufräumen. Und dann werdet ihr die Schäden die ihr dort ausgelöst habt beseitigen."

Unter den Fuchteln ihrer Schimpfenden Mütter kamen die beiden Jungs an der Hütte an. Der Müll, den sie eigentlich in zwei Plastiksäcken gestopft hatten, lag nun wieder wild vor dem Eingang verstreut. Die Tür stand weit offen als die beiden Jungs reingingen und die beiden Mütter sich die Umgebung ansahen.

„Ughh... Sie dir das an!" sagte die eine Frau zur anderen und wies auf eine auf dem Boden liegende, halb leere Wodkaflasche an der eine rote Flüssigkeit klebte. „Ist das etwa... Blut!"

Nur Sekunden später rannten die beiden Teenager lauthals schreiend aus der Hütte. Die beiden Mütter waren irritiert als sie ihre Söhne sahen. Beide Blass wie Geister und mit mit einer Furcht im Gesicht wie aus einem Horrorfilm. Einer der Jungs übergab sich auf der Stelle. Geschockt sahen die beiden Mütter zu der Hütte und gingen zum Eingang. Sofort beim Eintreten sahen sie großflächige Blutspritzer auf der Innenseite der Tür. Und durch die offene Tür zum Schlafzimmer konnten beide die Leiche des Försters sehen, wie sie sie mit ihren toten Augen anstarrte.

Nun rannten die beiden Frauen schreiend aus der Hütte zu ihren Söhnen um mit diesen zurück zur Stadt zu rennen. Unter strenger Beobachtung einer Person die in der Krone eines nahegelegenen Baumes hockte und einen Molotov-Cocktail vorbereitete, der nur wenige Sekunden später die Hütte in Flammen aufgehen lies...

**Bitte um Review**


	4. Schuld und Sühne

Sandra schank ihren fünf Gästen Kaffee ein und begann mit ihnen alle noch offenen Punkte für das Fest durchzusprechen. Zeitgleich verbrachten Oliver und Felicity etwas Zeit mit Connor in seinem Zimmer und bauten mit ihm die Arrowhöhle mit Legosteinen nach. Oliver fand einen Weg wie er Connor etwas ausbremsen konnte.

„Chinesisch?" fragte Connor verwirrt.

„Ja, chinesisch!" sagte Oliver. Das war seine Antwort auf Connors Frage, was er als erstes lernen musste bevor er zu Arrow wurde.

„Ist das sehr schwer?" fragte Connor.

„Ach, das kommt darauf an wie man es anstellt!" sagte Oliver und erinnerte sich daran wie Yao Fei und Shado ihm die Sprache beibrachten und wie er sie in Hong Kong weiter ausbaute.

„Russisch auch?"

„Hmmm... Russisch ist... etwas einfacher. Die haben 33 Buchstaben. Die Chinesen ein paar Tausend..." sagte Oliver und musste lachen. Er konnte Chinesisch zwar fließend sprechen, kannte aber nur etwa 20 Schriftzeichen. „Aber lass uns mal über das Stadtfest reden. Freust du dich schon?"

„Ja! Da gehen wir jedes Jahr hin. Und dieses Jahr solls richtig groß werden, weil die Geld brauchen um das Sägewerk aufzuräumen." erzählte Connor.

„Hehe... Ja!" sagte Oliver und er und Felicity sahen aus dem Fenster um in der Ferne den riesigen Trümmerhaufen zu sehen der einst das Sägewerk war.

In der Küche währendessen stellten Sandras Gäste ihre Tassen angewiedert wieder hin und sahen Sandra besorgt an während diese ihre leer trank.

„Sandra, was ist passiert?" fragte eine der Damen.

„Willst du darüber reden?" fragte eine andere.

„Ich weiß gar nicht was ihr meint!" erwiderte Sandra und goss sich erneut Kaffee ein.

„Sandra, ich sags ganz offen raus... Dein Kaffee schmeckt mal wieder wie Bitteraroma. Und das Zeug ist so dick, damit könnten wir die Schlaglöcher in der Hauptstraße flicken." sagte die Frau, die nebenbei auch die Frau des Bürgermeisters war. „Jedes mal wenn etwas schlimmes passiert ist oder passieren soll schüttest du dich mit Koffein voll. Also was ist passiert?"

Sandra lief rot an. Peinlich berührt stellte sie ihre Tasse ab und verstummte.

„Sandra, du kannst uns alles sagen. Wie schlimm kann es schon sein?" fragte eine Nachbarin.

„Könnte es sein, das es wegen dieses Typs ist?" fragte eine andere.

„Typ?" fragte Sandra geschockt und griff sich ihren Kaffee wieder. „Welcher Typ?"

„Der von dem alle glauben das er Connors Vater ist." sagte sie.

Erneut spuckte Sandra ihren Kaffee wieder aus. „Können... Können wir über etwas anderes reden... Wie siehts mit den erwarteten Einnahmen aus?"

Die Frau des Bürgermeisters nahm sich ihre Notizen. „Also, wenn alles rund läuft... müssten wir genug Geld für die Schule, für die Schäden in der Stadt und für die Beseitigung der Trümmer auf dem Gelände des Sägewerks sammeln. Vorausgesetzt es kommen wirklich genügend Besucher aus den Nachbarstädten."

„Das Live-Programm das wir vorbereitet haben sollte hoffentlich reichen. Neben der Talentshow haben wir auch eine Band, wir bräuchten aber etwas besonderes. So wie eine Art 'Pausenfüller'. Kennst du zufällig jemanden der bereit wäre so etwas zu machen, Sandra?" fragte eine andere Nachbarin.

„Na ja..." begann Sandra und dachte an Oliver der bestimmt Kontakte hatte und mit tötlicher Sicherheit helfen wollen würde. Doch Sandra traute dem Braten nicht. „...nö! Nicht das ich wüsste! Aber ich höre mich mal um."

„Tu das. Ansonsten sind alle Stände vorbereitet, die Aufgaben verteilt und das Essen wird heute vorbereitet. Ich nehme an, damit können wir sagen... Wir sind fast bereit!" sagte die Frau des Bürgermeisters und die Frauen hoben ihre Tassen wieder bevor sie realisierten was drin war. „Ehm... Sandra, hasst du vielleicht Mineralwasser im Haus?"

Oben in Connors Zimmer erzählte Connor etwas was Oliver und Felicity sehr interessierte. Es war ein Gespräch das seine Mutter in ihrem Zimmer mit sich selbst führte. Etwas das ihr nervöses Verhalten und ihren Ehrgeiz für das Stadtfest erklärte.

„Sie gibt sich die Schuld an allem?" fragte Oliver.

Connor nickte.

„Das das Sägewerk explodiert ist, die Häuser in der Stadt abgebrannt und die Stadt immer mehr Ansehen und Bewohner verliert? Warum?" fragte Felicity.

„Mom sagt das der Typ die Bomben nur gelegt hat weil sie Geld versteckt hat! Und weil sie dem Mann vertraut hat und ihn danach ins Haus gelassen hat. Und jetzt hat sie Angst das die Leute sie hassen wenn das herauskommt." erzählte Connor.

„So habe ich das noch gar nicht gesehen!" sagte Oliver.

Das Sandra sich die Schuld gab war ihm jetzt klar. Nun war es auch klar wieso sie gerade so explodiert war. Ihr lag viel daran den Schaden, den sie ihrer Meinung nach mitzuverantworten hatte, zu regulieren. Das Geld das ihr seine Mutter damals gab, war in den Trümmern des Zuges verbrannt. Der Schaden in der Stadt war hoch. Und Sandra musste damit leben. Oliver ging im Kopf einige Zahlen durch. Er überlegte sich einen Teil seines Vermögens zu spenden. Anonym natürlich. Doch das was er bis jetzt zur Verfügung hatte reichte gerade einmal um selbst zu leben und als Arrow tätig zu bleiben. Die Firma hatte er immer noch nicht zurück. Und zu allem Überfluss gab es auch noch einen anderen Bieter.

„Also erzähl mal, was wird es alles geben?" fragte Felicity.

„Es gibt viel zu essen. An Buden kann man viele dinge machen wie z.B. Dosenwerfen oder Pfeile schießen. Eine Bühne, da machen sie Musik und eine Show. Und dieses Jahr machen sie es an zwei Tagen und nicht nur an einem Tag. Sie wollen richtig viel Geld verdienen damit sie aufräumen können."

„Oh, ja das ist gut." sagte Oliver. „Dann hoffe ich das sehr viele Leute kommen. In deiner Schule muss dringend renoviert werden. Der Fleck an der Decke deines Klassenzimmers sieht nicht gut aus."

„Woher weißt du von dem Fleck? Warst du da?" fragte Connor aufgeregt.

Oliver nickte verlegen. „Aber deine Mom ist ein bisschen sauer auf mich weil ich vorher nicht angerufen habe. Also wenn sie dich fragt, so etwas macht man nicht! Okay!"

Unten in der Küche schlossen die Damen die letzten Vorbereitungen ab. Zufrieden sortierte die Frau des Bürgermeisters ihre Papiere.

„Okay, dann sehen wir uns heute Abend in der Sporthalle." sagte die Frau und stand auf.

„Okay, wir müssen auch los." sagte eine andere Frau und sie standen auf. „Und Sandra, egal was ist... schütte dich nicht so mit Koffein voll. Dein Herz wird sich eines Tages rächen."

„Okay,..." sagte Sandra verlegen und brachte ihre Gäste zur Tür. „Ich versuchs. Und... Hey, was qualmt da so?"

Sandra hatte gerade die Haustür geöffnet und die Frauen standen nun auf der Veranda und konnten in der Ferne Rauch aus dem Wald aufsteigen sehen. Es war weit hinter der Stadtgrenze und hinter den Hügeln. Doch der schwarze Rauch war gut und deutlich zu sehen. Es war die Hütte im Wald die mittlerweile unter ihrem eigenen Gewicht zusammengebrochen war und in deren glühenden Überresten die Leiche des Försters verschwand. Feuerwehrleute aus dem Nachbarort fuhren in einem Geländewagen durch den Wald um schlimmeres zu verhindern.

„Die alte Foster-Hütte!" sagte eine der Frauen. „Der Geist des alten Jimmy Fosters hat zugeschlagen!"

„Ach, komm. Du glaubst doch nicht diese Geistergeschichten?" fragte Sandra. „Als ich die gehört habe habe ich mir vor lachen in die Hose gemacht!"

„Du hasst dir nicht vor lachen in die Hose gemacht! Deine Fruchtblase war vor Schreck geplatzt!" sagte die Frau zurück. „Ich sags euch, der Geist hat ein Opfer gefunden das versucht hat sich zu wehren. Ich schwörs. Wenn die Hütte jetzt abgebrannt ist dann zieht er hoffentlich endlich weg."

„Carol... du solltest wirklich nicht so viele Stephen-King-Romane lesen!" sagte eine andere Frau und zusammen gingen die Frauen weg. „Machs gut Sandra! Bis nachher!"

„Bis nachher!" sagte Sandra und sah auf die Rauchsäule. „Oliver?!"

Oben in Connors Zimmer war die Stimmung sehr erheitert. Felicity filmte mit ihrem Handy wie Oliver und Connor mit Legofiguren eine Szene spielten.

„Sie haben diese Stadt zu Grunde gerichtet." sagte Connor, der eine grün angemalte Figur in der Hand über den Boden fuhr, mit verstellter und sehr tiefer Stimme.

Oliver hielt eine Figur im Anzug und lies deren Arme wedeln während er mit verstellter Stimme redete: „Ich,... der Besitzer des Sägewerks, werde alles Geld dieser Stadt an mich nehmen und auf meine Insel in der Karibik mitnehmen. Und du, Arrow, kannst mich nicht aufhalten!"

„Und ob ich dich aufhalte! Pow... Pow... Pow..." rief Connor.

Oliver lies die Figur tanzen und drückte sie an eine Wand aus Bausteinen: „Aw... Hilfe! Arrow hat mich mit seinen Pfeilen an die Wand genagelt. Ich kann mich nicht bewegen und muss ins Gefängnis... Arrow... wieso bist du so fies zu uns Fieslingen?"

Felicity musste lachen. Connor lies seine Figur näher zu Olivers und lies diese auch mit den Armen wedeln: „Und jetzt gibst du dieser Stadt all ihr Geld zurück das du geklaut hast und dann baust du das Sägewerk wieder auf."

„Aghh... Er hat mich... jetzt muss ich gehorchen!" sagte Oliver bevor er merkte das jemand hinter ihm stand. Als er sich umdrehte sah er Sandra in der Tür stehen.

„Ich hoffe ich stör euch nicht! Aber ich muss kurz mit dir reden!" sagte Sandra und führte Oliver zurück in die Küche.

In der Küche stand Oliver am Fenster und sah auf die Rauchsäule die langsam etwas lichter wurde. Offenbar war das Feuer unter Kontrolle oder fast gelöscht. Sandra stand mit verschränkten Armen hinter ihm als er sich zu ihr umdrehte.

„Bist du dafür verantwortlich?" fragte sie.

„Sandra, warum sollte ich eine verlassene Waldhütte anzünden? Was hätte ich davon?" fragte Oliver.

„Ich weiß auch nicht. Vielleicht um Connor vor dem Geist zu schützen? Ich sagte es doch, jedes mal wenn du in Connors nähe bist gibt es Ärger." sagte sie frustriert.

„Also bitte! Als ob da ein Zusammenhang besteht. Wie viel Kaffee hast du getrunken?"

„Ich bin nicht Koffeinsüchtig!" sagte Sandra wütend. Oliver sah sie schief an um ihr zu sagen das sie es doch war. „Okay, vielleicht habe ich ein kleines Koffeinproblem! Aber was soll ich den machen? Kaffee ist das einzige was mich beruhigt."

„Und was dich dazu verleitet mich für irgendwelche Brände verantwortlich zu machen. Wann hätte ich das Feuer legen sollen? Ich war doch fast den ganzen Tag hier!"

„Entschuldige!" sagte Sandra und setzte sich hin wobei sie ihren Kopf abstütze. „Mir geht gerade so viel durch den Kopf. Ich springe im Dreieck!"

„Sandra, Connor hat mir erzählt das du dir für das was passiert ist, die Schuld gibst!" sagte Oliver. Sandra richtete sich erschrocken auf und wollte etwas sagen. Doch sie brachte keinen Mucks heraus. „Glaub mir Sandra. Du hasst keine Schuld an alle dem."

„Woher... Woher weiß Connor das?" fragte sie entsetzt und sah Oliver an.

„Ich sag nur soviel... Unser Sohn ist ein richtig guter Spion!"

„Awww... Ich bin die Moira Queen des Central Countys!" sagte Sandra unter tränen. „Ich habe eine Stadt zerstört."

„Du hasst diese Stadt nicht zerstört. Es war dein Ex! Und selbst wenn die Leute erfahren das du darin involviert warst. Du bist das Opfer! Dich können sie nicht verantwortlich machen!" sagte Oliver und versuchte sie zu beruhigen. „Und jetzt hör auf zu weinen. Da Connor uns wahrscheinlich sowieso belauscht wäre es nicht so gut in seiner Gegenwart zu weinen."

Im Obergeschoss schreckte Connor auf und lief zurück in sein Zimmer.

„Weißt du es gibt Dinge die mich sehr interessieren. Wo mein Ex-Chef mit meinem letzten Gehaltscheck hin ist, zum Beispiel? Oder wie Connor ohne das ich es merken konnte sich dieses Kostüm machen konnte? Oder ob die Feier ein Erfolg wird damit wir genug Geld sammlen können? Aber zu wissen was wäre wenn alle Menschen wüssten das wegen mir das Sägewerk und das Lebensmittelgeschäft gesprengt wurden... darauf würde ich gerne verzichten!"

„Das wird nicht passieren! Und was die anderen Fragen angeht... Dein Ex-Chef ist auf Jamaika mit seiner 20 Jahre jüngeren Freundin. Das Kostüm hatte er aus einem Altkleidercontainer und ob die Feier ein Erfolg wird... ganz sicher! Ihr habt da soviel Arbeit reingesteckt. Ich bin mir sicher das es ein voller erfolg wird."

Olivers Worte schienen sie zu beruhigen. So war es eine große Erleichterung für Oliver das Sandra bereit war ihn und Felicity als Babysitter zu lassen während sie in die Sporthalle der Schule fuhr wo noch einige Aufbauarbeiten zu erledigen waren.

„Keine Pfeile!" drohte sie als sie in ihr Auto stieg. Felicity stand lächelnd auf der Veranda und nickte. „Er ist pünktlich im Bett. Und wehe sie fassen beide den Herd an!"

Felicity bejahte alles. Sandra lies den Wagen an und fuhr davon. Nachdem Felicity gewunken hatte lief sie zurück ins Haus. Da sah sie es... Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus sah sie einen Lichtstrahl. Schwach und sehr kurz, doch er war da. Wieder im leerstehenden Nachbarhaus. In einem der mit Zeitungspapier ab geklebten Fenster war ganz kurz ein aufblitzendes Licht zu sehen.

„Nein! Das kann nicht sein!" sagte Felicity kopfschüttelnd und ging wieder ins Haus, wo Oliver und Connor sich im Wohnzimmer breitgemacht hatten.

Sandra bog auf den Parkplatz vor der Schule ein, lief über das Gelände und betrat die Sporthalle in der sich eine Bude neben die andere reihte. Dutzende Leute jeden alters liefen umher und halfen beim zusammenschrauben, anmalen oder beim anschließen. Sandra und die anderen Damen aus dem Organisationskomitee liefen umher, halfen, prüften und schauten ob alles in Ordnung war. Die Kosten mussten so gering wie möglich und der Erlös so hoch wie möglich sein.

Zusammen liefen sie umher und bauten alles auf. Was keiner merkte war das an der Decke jemand umher lief und ein Taschenmesser zückte...

„Okay, hier drin ist alles Bereit. Auf dem Außengelände wird alles Morgen zusammengeschraubt. Wo ist der Plan?" fragte die Frau des Bürgermeisters.

Sandra beachtete dies gar nicht sie war viel zu sehr mit einem Biertisch beschäftigt den sie versuchte aufzuklappen. Über ihr flackerte plötzlich eine Lampe was sie aufsehen lies. Sandra sah nach oben. Die Lampe, eine etwa 30 Zentimeter breite Kugel aus dickem Glas hing rund 3 Meter über ihr an einem etwa 50 Zentimeter langen Kabel. Die Decke bestand aus großen Teilweise vergilbten Platten aus weißem Kunststoff. Ein lautes Krachen und ein langes Zischen gefolgt von fliegenden Funken kündigte an das die Lampe abriss und nun auf Sandra hinab stürzte.

Sandra stieß einen entsetzten Schrei aus während sie den Tisch losließ und zur Seite sprang. Die Lampe schlug nur wenige Zentimeter hinter ihr auf dem auf der Seite liegenden Tisch auf wo sie mit lautem Krachen und mit noch mehr Funken zersprang. Glasscherben schossen klirrend über den Boden während Sandra einen Bauchklatscher machte und sich schützend die Hände über den Kopf hielt.

„SANDRA?! Alles okay?" fragte die Frau des Bürgermeisters als diese über ihr stand und ihr aufhalf.

„Ich... ich..." stammelte Sandra und richtete sich auf. Ihr tat alles weh und am linken Arm hatte sie eine blutende Wunde von einer der Scherben. Ihre Knie und Arme waren mit blauen Flecken übersät. „Aua... Mein Arm!"

„Ich hol was zum verbinden!" rief ein Mann und lief davon.

„Was zum Teufel ist passiert?" fragte die Frau.

Sandra sah nach oben. Da wo die Lampe hing war nur noch ein ca. 5 Zentimeter großes Loch in der Decke und über die Platte gingen breite Risse. Die Leute in der Halle sahen nach oben und fragten sich was passiert war. Aus Sandras Wunde tröpfelte das Blut auf den Boden, doch das kümmerte sie nicht. Sie sah auf den Scherbenhaufen den die Lampe hinterlassen hatte und kämpfte dagegen an nicht vor Schreck ohnmächtig zu werden.

**Bitte um Review!**


	5. Schönen Abend noch!

"Auf was hast du mehr lust?" fragte Oliver während er durch die Kanäle zappte. "Wir könnten uns diese Sitcom über den Typen ansehen der nach der Mutter seiner Kinder sucht? Oder diese japanische Zeichentrickserie über diesen Jungen der ein Doppelleben als Shinigami führt? Oder wie wäre es mit damit? Das sieht harmlos... ich meine interessant aus!"

Der Kanal auf dem Oliver nun war zeigte gerade eine Tierdoku die in der Savanne spielte. Es schien Kindgerecht zu sein. Zeitgleich achtete er auf die Uhr damit Connor zeitig ins Bett ging. Felicity kam leicht nass gespritzt aus der Küche. Sie und Oliver hatten wenigstens das benutzte Geschirr vom Abendessen gespült und die Küche aufgeräumt. Zu dritt saßen sie nun, richtig familienmäßig, zusammen und sahen etwas fern. So hatte sich Oliver das vorgestellt. Kein Verbrecher den es zu schnappen galt, kein Kampf, nur ruhiges Zusammensein mit seinem Kind. Dieses hätte am liebsten die ganze Zeit übers Bogenschießen geredet.

"Wirst du auch bald in Central City aktiv sein?"

"Wieso? Passiert dort was schlimmes?" fragte Oliver.

"Alle reden darüber das dort Mutanten mit eigenartigen Fähigkeiten rumlaufen. Unser Bürgermeister hofft das alle dort soviel Angst haben das sie jetzt hierher ziehen wollen." erzählte Connor und verwirrte seine beiden Zuhörer.

"Connor, so etwas wie Mutanten gibt es gar nicht!" sagte Felicity lächelnd.

"Doch doch!" sagte Connor während er mit dem Kopf nickte. "Mister Digby von Nebenan hat sie gesehen!"

"Mister Digby hat auch einen Faible für alberne Ganzkörperanzüge. Glaub dem Mann kein Wort!" sagte Oliver und strich seinem Sohn durch die Haare.

Connor maulte kurz als Oliver ihn ein paar Minuten später ins Bett brachte, war aber brav und tat das was sein Vater wollte.

"Was machen eigentlich Onkel Diggle und Onkel Roy?" fragte Connor als Oliver ihn ins Bett brachte.

"Ach, Diggle kümmert sich gerade um seine Schwangere Freundin und Roy sucht nach deiner Tante Thea!" erzählte Oliver.

Ebendieser Roy betrat in Starling City gerade das Foyer eines Restaurants. Roy war hier weil sich eine Freundin von Thea bereiterklärte sich mit ihm zu treffen. Doch kaum hatte er das Lokal betreten fühlte er sich irgendwie fehl am Platz. Der Schuppen gehörte in seinen Augen zur Kategorie 'Extrem-Teuer-und-nur-für-Hochnäsige'. Alle waren im Anzug bzw. im schicken Kleid da. Roy hingegen trug einfach seinen roten Hoodie, eine schäbige Jeans und abgelaufene und kaputte Turnschuhe. Der Mann am Empfang musterte ihn argwöhnisch.

"Kann ich ihnen helfen?" fragte der Mann mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

"Ich bin hier verabredet! Mit einer Margo... sowieso!" sagte Roy.

"Roy? Roy Harper?" fragte eine junge Frau die hinter ihm stand.

Roy drehte sich um und sah eine junge schlanke Frau mit langen dunklen Haaren und von oben bis unten in Designerklamotten gekleidet hinter sich stehen. Roy bejahte und gab ihr die Hand.

"Oh, Miss Margo..." sagte der Mann am Empfang aufgeregt. "Entschuldigung, ich hatte keine Ahnung das sie beide zusammengehören. Ihr Tisch ist bereit."

Roy war klar das diese Margo hier offenbar Stammgast war und wahrscheinlich immer sehr großzügig mit dem Trinkgeld war. Jedenfalls wurde sie sehr großherzig empfangen und von den Kellnern sofort bedient. Roy folgte ihr durch das modern und stylisch eingerichtete Restaurant in dem sich Roy von Sekunde zu Sekunde fremder vorkam. Schließlich kamen sie nach draußen auf die Terrasse von der man eine herrliche Aussicht auf den Fluss und die Starling Bridge hatte. Roy war wirklich beeindruckt. Und da es bereits dunkel war sahen die Lichter der Stadt besonders imposant aus.

"Sag mal,... Kennen dich die Kellner?" fragte Roy.

"Nun, meinem Vater gehört dieses Gebäude von daher sollten die Typen auch mich kennen." sagte sie und nahm sich die Karte. "Thea, hat mir ehrlich gesagt kaum etwas über dich erzählt. Hab sie auch fast gar nicht gesehen nachdem ihre Mutter verhaftet wurde."

"Nun, ja... Die ganze Sache hat sie sehr verschwiegen gemacht." erzählte Roy und nahm sich auch die Karte. "Sie hat lange Zeit gebraucht um... Ach du scheiße!"

Roy hatte die Speisekarte geöffnet und war erschrocken als er die extremen Preise sah.

"Alles okay?"

"Ich... Ähm..." stammelte Roy. Er konnte sich absolut gar nichts leisten was auf der Karte stand. Und Margo hatte dem Treffen nur zugestimmt weil Roy zugesagt hatte zu zahlen. "Ich habe ehrlich gesagt keinen Hunger."

"Hmm... Ich wenn ich zugebe auch nicht wirklich." sagte Margo und klappte die Karte wieder zu was Roy sehr erleichterte. "Ich glaube ich belasse es bei einem Kaffee!"

Roy nickte hoffnungsvoll bis ein Kellner auftauchte um die Bestellung aufzunehmen. "Darf ich ihre Bestellung aufnehmen?"

"Ich hätte gerne einen großen Latte Macchiato mit Schaum und was von diesem Blattgold. Aber bitte Koffeinfrei!" sagte Margo und schockte Roy mit dem 'Gold-Wort'.

"Okay. Und Sie Sir?"

"Ein Glas Wasser bitte!" sagte Roy ganz lapidar und reichte dem Mann die Speisekarte wieder. "Ein kleines bitte!"

Margo fiel nicht auf wie nervös Roy wurde. Sie war viel zu sehr mit ihrem Handy beschäftigt. Der Kellner ging wieder und Margo steckte ihr Handy weg um Roy anzusehen.

"Du kommst mir irgendwie bekannt vor?! Keine Ahnung wieso. Aber du erinnerst mich an jemanden!" sagte sie.

Roy zuckte mit den Schultern. "Naja... Es heißt ja man sieht sich immer zweimal im Leben! Vielleicht haben wir uns mal kurz gesehen als ihr im Verdant wart. Ich bin da oft."

"Hmm... Vielleicht! Thea hat sich ja dort quasi eingeschlossen nach dem Erdbeben. Sie war ganz anders danach. Sie hat sich in die Arbeit gestürzt. Sie ist gar nicht mehr mitgekommen. Hmm... Dein Gesicht kommt mir so bekannt vor. Hab ich dich wirklich nicht schon mal irgendwo gesehen. Vielleicht über etwas was deine Eltern gemacht haben. Was machen die denn?"

Roy traute seinen Ohren nicht. Diese Margo dachte wohl das Roy ebenfalls zu den reichen Säcken gehörte die sich von ihren Eltern mit Geld vollstopfen ließen. Was er jetzt antworten sollte wusste er nicht. Seine Mutter jobbte als Kellnerin in einem Burgerlokal und sein Versager-Vater hatte duzende miese Jobs die er ständig verlor.

"Meine Eltern... machen gar nichts. Sie sind beide tot!"

"Oh, das tut mir leid!" sagte Margo wehmütig. "Was ist den passiert?"

Roy dachte nach. Seine Mutter war abgehauen und vielleicht noch irgendwo am leben, sie meldete sich nur nie. Und sein Vater hatte sich voll laufenlassen und war betrunken eine Treppe runtergefallen. "Sie hatten einen Unfall! Aber genug davon. Wir sind hier um über Thea zu reden."

"Ach, ja... Ich habe mich immer etwas dafür geschämt das wir den Kontakt haben so sperrig werden lassen. Besonders nachdem mich mein Vater nach dem Erdbeben nach Europa geschickt hat um dort in seiner Zweigniederlassung zu Arbeiten. Sehe ich vielleicht aus als ob ich zum Arbeiten geschaffen bin?" Roy dachte er hörrt nicht richtig. Er fragte sich ernsthaft wie versnobt Margo war. "Als ich hörte das ihre Mutter ermordet wurde war ich schockiert und hab sie angerufen um ihr mein Beileid auszusprechen. Sie hat erzählt das so viel passiert sei. Das sie ärger mit so einem Typen hätte..."

"Hmm... Ja!" sagte Roy als sein Wasser kam. Er war ja der Ärger. Der Kellner wollte gerade Margo ihren Latte hinstellen.

"Ich habe in den Nachrichten sogar gesehen wie sie entführt wurde und wie später so ein Irrer versucht hatte sie im Club zu erwürgen..."

Wie aufs Stichwort haute sich der Kellner den Fuß am Tisch an nachdem er Margos Latte abgestellt hatte und Roy streckte sofort die Hand aus um dessen Tablett aufzufangen. In diesem Moment wusste Margo woher sie Roys Gesicht kannte. Sie erkannte es an der Pose die er hatte. Mit dem Ausgestreckten Arm und dem Gesichtsausdruck erkannte sie das der Typ der Thea im Club gewürgt hatte ihr gegenüber saß.

"Oh, mein Gott!" sagte sie geschockt. "Jetzt weiß ich woher ich dein Gesicht kenne! Als ich es das letzte mal gesehen habe musste ich sehen wie meine beste Freundin im Fernsehen von einem verrückten bedroht wurde!"

Roy rutschte das Herz in die Hose. "Oh... Heißt das ich bin im Fernsehen gewesen?"

"ICH GLAUBS NICHT!" brüllte Margo so das sich mehrere Menschen zu ihnen Umdrehten. "Ich glaube ich weiß warum sie abgehauen ist. Sie wollte von dir weg. Und von dir nicht mehr bedroht werden."

"Das ist nicht wahr! Sie ist abgehauen weil ich sie angelogen habe was ihren Bruder betrifft." versuchte Roy zu betteln und stand auf.

"Tatsch mich ja nicht an!" brüllte Margo und trat einen Schritt zurück wobei sie fast einen Kellner umrannte der einem Pärchen gerade einen großen Hummer servieren wollte.

Margo entriss dem Mann den Teller, holte kräftig aus und knallte Roy den Hummer auf dem Kopf...

Weit weg in Connors Haus zuckte Oliver zusammen.

"Was ist?" fragte Connor der neben ihm im Bett saß während Oliver ihm etwas Vorlas.

"Ach nichts! Ich habe gerade nur das Gefühl das sich dein Onkel Roy gerade mächtigen Ärger einfangen hat!" sagte Oliver und klappte das Buch zu. "Also, schlaf schön! Ich komme morgen wieder!"

"Übernachtet ihr nicht hier?" fragte Connor traurig.

"Oh, nein! Ich und Felicity haben ein Zimmer in einem Hotel in der Stadt. Aber ich komme morgen wieder wenn du aus der Schule kommst. Also, schlaf schön!"

Oliver gab Connor einen Gute-Nacht-Kuss und deckte ihn zu bevor er das Licht ausschaltete. Oliver war zufrieden. Er fühlte sich wohl. Es war ein normaler Abend. Ruhig, ohne den Gedanken im Hinterkopf zu haben das jemand gleich einen Pfeil verpasst bekommen muss. Er war hier. Er war da. Lächelnd lief Oliver die Treppe hinunter zu Felicity die im Wohnzimmer mit ihrem Handy telefonierte.

"Oh, das ist Wundervoll!... Ja... Ja... Natürlich! Okay! Bis dann!" sagte Felicity und legte auf. "Der Arzt hat sich verplappert! Es wird ein Mädchen!"

"Oh, das ist schön!" sagte Oliver und setzte sich neben Sie. "Connor schläft,... hoffentlich!"

Felicity musste lachen und nahm Olivers Hand. "Tja... So ist es wenn man Kinder hat! Diggle wird es bestimmt genau so ergehen!"

Oliver erwiederte den Händedruck. Felicitiys lachen endete aprupt als sie merkte das sie gerade, ohne nachzudenken Olivers Hand genommen hatte. Doch Oliver lies sie nicht los. Er lächelte einfach. Felicity lächelte auch wieder. Sie kuschelte sich an ihm. Es gefiehl ihnen beiden. Sie waren müde und froh das sie jetzt den Tag ausklingen lassen konnten. Sandras alter Röhrenfernseher surrte leise während eine Komödie lief. Dann drehten sie sich zueinander. Der Moment war so schön. Ihre Köpfe näherten sich einander an. Felicity schloss die Augen und war wie auf Wolke sieben... Bis sich die Vordertür öffnete!

"Ich bin wieder da!" rief Sandra müde.

Oliver und Felicity schreckten auf und schnellten auf. Sie gingen in die Küche wo Sandra Kopfschüttelnd vor dem sauberen Geschirr stand.

"Habe ich euch nicht verboten hier drin etwas anzufassen?" sagte sie unzufrieden bevor sie doch schmunzeln musste. "Aber nach Hause kommen und zu sehen das der Abwasch gemacht ist, ist auch sehr schön!"

"Wir haben den Herd nicht angerührt! So wie du es wolltest! Connor ist zeitig im Bett und es gibt keine Schäden im Haus." sagte Oliver lächelnd bis er sah das Sandras rechter Arm in einen Verband gehüllt war. "Was ist den mit dir passiert?"

"Oh, ich..." begann Sandra und sah auf ihren verbundenen Arm. Sie überlegte kurz ob sie erzählten sollte das sie beinahe von einer herabstürzenden Lampe erschlagen wurde. Doch das würde in Oliver bestimmt Sorge auslösen und dafür sorgen das er noch länger bleibt. "...bin gestolpert und hab mich dabei geschnitten. Ist halb so wild!"

"Sandra, vielleicht bürgst du dir etwas zu viel auf!" sagte Oliver. "Wenn ich dir irgendwie helfen kann, sag einfach!"

Sandra dachte nach. Sie hatte ein ungutes Gefühl dabei. Doch sie sah ein das sie tatsächlich überfordert war. Aber gleich Hilfe von Arrow annehmen? Was würde das bringen? Sandra konnte nicht antworten weil jemand an der Vordertür klopfte. Sie wies Oliver und Felicity an in der Küche zu warten während sie nach vorne ging um aufzumachen.

"Carol? Hi! Was gibts?" fragte Sandra als sie ihre Nachbarin sah.

"Hi! Du hasst deine Tasche in meinem Wagen liegen lassen!" sagte die Frau und reichte Sandra ihre Tasche. "Gehts wieder? Du bist immer noch so blas?"

"Ach, schon okay! Ich schlafe heute nacht durch und morgen ist die Welt wieder okay."

"Hoffentlich lässt der Geist dich in Ruhe! Heute war es noch eine Lampe, morgen könnte es etwas anderes sein! Nur ein paar zentimeter weiter und das ding wäre dir auf den Kopf geknallt."

"Zum letzten mal,... Ich glaube nicht an diesen Geist. Soll er mich ruhig heimsuchen... Ich biete ihm Kaffee an! Also..."

Oliver und Felicity konnten sich nicht verkneifen zu lauschen wobei sie jedoch beide von der neugierigen Nachbarin entdeckt wurden. "Oh, Guten Abend!"

Erschrocken stolperten Oliver und Felicity aus ihrem Versteck. Sandra drehte sich um und hielt sich besorgt das Gesicht. Jetzt war sie geplatzt.

"Oh, guten Abend!" sagte Felicity freundlich während Oliver sich eine Kappe aufsetzte und versuchte sein Gesicht zu verbergen. "Ich bin... Sandras Cousine! Aus Las Vegas!"

Sandra war verwirrt doch die lüge war nötig. Ihre Nachbarin streckte Felicity freundlich die Hand aus. "Kenne ich sie beide irgendwoher? Sie kommen mir so bekannt vor!"

"Das kann nicht sein!" sagten beide gleichzeitig.

"Na ja, wie auch immer. Gute Nacht Sandra! Und denk an meine Worte. Jimmy Foster ist immer noch unter uns!" mit diesen Worten ging die Nachbarin.

Sandra schloss die Tür und wandte sich ihren Gästen zu. Das war knapp. Sie hätte beinahe Oliver und Felicity erkannt. Sie wollte sie gerade anschnauzen als sie Olivers wütendes Gesicht sah.

"Eine Lampe? Du hasst doch gesagt du wärst gestolpert! Und jetzt erfahre ich das du beinahe von einer Lampe erschlagen wurdest!"

"Und wer ist Jimmy Foster?" fragte Felicity.

"Ach,... Die Lampe ist heruntergekracht weil die Turnhalle seit 20 Jahren nicht mehr renoviert wurde. Und was Jimmy Foster angeht... Der Typ ist seit 40 Jahren Tod. Aber es gibt Leute die glauben das er immer noch in seiner Waldhütte herumspukt die heute abgefackelt ist. Und das sein Geist jetzt umherzieht und neue Opfer sucht! Ist so ein Schauermärchen das sich hält weil vor vielen Jahren mal jemand in der Hütte was gesehen hat."

"Sollen wir uns das vielleicht ansehen?" fragte Oliver.

"Wenns dir Freude macht?! Aber glaub mir das ist Zeitverschwendung!" sagte Sandra und öffnete beiden die Tür. "Gute Nacht!"

**Bitte um Review!**


	6. Es wird dich holen!

Oliver war nachdenklich während er und Felicity durch den Ort liefen um zurück zum Auto zu kommen das durch Olivers versuchte Vertuschungsaktion mehr als zwei Kilometer entfernt war. Mittlerweile war es Nacht. Oliver schätzte das es fast 11 sein musste. Es war ruhig und still. Felicity lief neben ihm und blieb ruhig.

"Du bist so ruhig! Alles okay?" fragte Oliver.

"Das gleiche könnte ich dich fragen! Du bist noch länger ruhig als ich! Ich sehe es an deinem Gesichtsausdruck. Seit Sandra dir diese Geistergeschichte erzählt hat siehst du so nachdenklich aus." realisierte Felicity. "Gibs zu Oliver. Das beschäftigt dich!"

Oliver seufzte. "Eine Lampe kracht einfach auf sie herab und eine Hütte brennt ab. Geister... pah... das ist lächerlich. Jetzt fange ich wieder an durchzudrehen."

"Das ist aber süß! Du bist wieder besorgt um Connor!" sagte Felicity und hielt an wobei sie Oliver festhielt und ihn ansah. "Bei jeder Kleinigkeit die passiert regst du dich auf. Was kommt als nächstes? Fängst du auch an Gespenster zu sehen?"

Felicity konnte nicht einmal ausreden, da gingen plötzlich alle Lichter aus...

Sandra saß im Nachthemd aufrecht in ihrem Bett und las ein Buch mit dem Titel 'Wie ich den Vater meines Kindes in die Wüste schichte' als ihre Nachttischlampe ausging. Verwirrt fummelte sie am Schalter rum und realisierte das der Strom weg war. Auch in allen anderen Häusern in denen noch jemand wach war realisierten die Leute das der Strom weg war. Oliver und Felicity sahen sich um. Es war stockfinster. Und in dieser Mondlosen Nacht war es besonders schwer etwas zu erkennen.

"Was ist den jetzt?" fragte sich Oliver.

"Hmm... Der Ort scheint wirklich arm zu sein wenn die schon um 11 Uhr die Straßenbeleuchtung ausschalten." sagte Felicity.

Oliver kramte sein Handy heraus um die Taschenlampe zu nutzen. Sie wollten einfach weitergehen bis Oliver ein unheimliches Zittern spürte.

"Täusche ich mich oder... bebt die Erde?" fragte Felicity und trat einen Schritt näher zu Oliver und umklammerte seinen Arm. "Oliver... das gefällt mir nicht!"

Oliver wusste das. Es gefiel ihm auch nicht... Das plötzliche grelle aufleuchten eines Gullys lies ihn sogar erschrocken zurückweichen...

Ein greller Lichtstrahl schoss aus dem Gully. Felicity versteckte sich erschrocken hinter Oliver. Der Lichtstrahl wanderte zum nächsten Gully der ein paar Meter weiter weg war und sogar wackelte. Nur eine Sekunde später wanderte der Lichtstrahl zum nächsten Gully der mit lautem dröhnen aus der Verankerung riss, einen halben Meter in die Luft geschleudert wurde und dann lautstark auf die Straße knallte...

"Was war das?" fragte Felicity mit zittriger Stimme.

Zusammen gingen sie näher zu der Stelle an der der Gullydeckel lag. Der Lichtstrahl war weg und es war wieder ruhig. Beide sahen in die dunkle Öffnung und Oliver strahlte mit der Taschenlampe hinein und sah nur das Rohr.

Aufgeschreckt von dem lärm der von draußen kam, ging Sandras an Geister und Zauberei glaubende bekannte Carol zum Fenster um Oliver und Felicity über der Öffnung auf der Straße zu sehen. Oliver lief mit der Taschenlampe weiter zum nächsten Gully während Felicity weiter geschockt in den Gully sah. Felicity presste ihre Handtasche an sich und trat einen Schritt näher an den Gully. Ein grelles blendendes Licht, ein unheimliches Heulen und der markerschütternde Schrei einer Frau begleiteten eine Erscheinung mit zwei riesigen rot leuchtenden Augen die Felicity aus dem Gully heraus anstarten und ihr heißen Wind um die Ohren blies...

Kreischend wich Felicity zurück und stolperte über den auf der Straße liegenden Gullydeckel wobei sie auf den rücken fiel. Oliver drehte sich in dem Moment um als das Licht aus dem Gully erlosch und er sah das weißer Qualm aus ebendiesem aufstieg. Sofort rannte er zu Felicity die immer noch kreischend auf ihrem Rücken lag und der alle Farbe aus dem Gesicht gewichen war. Ihre Haare standen in allen Richtungen davon und ihr Atem schien zu stocken.

"FELICITY! WAS IST PASSIERT?" schrie Oliver als er ihr auf die Beine half.

"WEG HIER!" war das einzige was Felicity herausbrachte bevor sie davon rannte und Oliver dabei hinter sich herzog.

Carol die in ihrem Fenster stand und alles beobachtet hatte war entsetzt. Doch auch in einer Sache bestätigt...

"Er hat ein neues Opfer ausgewählt!"

Oliver fuhr zu dem Hotel in dem sie schon bei ihrem letzten Besuch abgestiegen waren und brachte Felicity auf ihr Zimmer.

Schwer atmend und mit einem mit kaltem Wasser getränktem Handtuch auf der Stirn lag sie in ihrem Bett während Oliver in der Minibar herumwühlte.

"Felicity, ich weiß du trinkst für gewöhnlich nichts hartes, aber du siehst so aus als ob du das vertragen könntest!" sagte Oliver und hielt ihr ein kleines Fläschchen mit Whiskey vors Gesicht.

Felicity nahm das Fläschchen kommentarlos an sich, schraubte es auf und trank es auf einem Zug leer.

"Felicity, was war das in dem Gully? Was war das für ein Licht?"

Felicity schossen die Tränen in die Augen. "ES... Es..."

"Schhhh... Ganz ruhig! Willst du noch einen?" fragte Oliver und griff in der Minibar nach einem Fläschchen Bourbon.

Auch dieses Fläschchen trank Felicity in einem Satz leer. "Es... Es hatte... riesige rote Augen... Einen heißen Atem und es hat geschrien wie eine Frau..."

Oliver war etwas verwirrt. Auch er hatte es aus den Augenwinkeln heraus gesehen und war mit seinem Latein auch am Ende was das hätte gewesen sein können. Felicity hatte die ganze Zeit auf dem weg zurück zum Auto geschrien. Selbst als nach einer Minute der Strom in der Stadt wieder anging war sie hysterisch. Jetzt lag sie da und würde heute Nacht bestimmt kein Auge zubekommen.

"Ob das dieser Geist war?" fragte Felicity.

"Also bitte Felicity! Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich daran?" fragte Oliver und griff sich noch einen Wein und eine Flasche Wasser aus der Minibar um sich damit neben Felicity zu setzen. "Bestimmt ist irgendwo ein Kabel durchgeschmort oder ein Gasrohr gebrochen. Vielleicht haben sich auch ein paar Teenies einen Streich erlaubt, das ganze Gefilmt und wir sehen es morgen auf YouTube? Aber eins sage ich dir... Das war kein Geist! Du bist nicht verflucht! Es wird dich nicht heimsuchen! Und weil ich es auch gesehen habe bin ich mir so sicher!"

"Wirklich?" fragte Felicity während sie das Wasser leer trank und anschließend den Wein.

"Wirklich!" sagte Oliver. "So, wir gehen jetzt schlafen und morgen ist die Welt wieder in Ordnung."

Oliver wollte gerade aufstehen als Felicity seinen Arm packte und ihn festhielt. "Oh, bitte las mich nicht allein. Ich habe angst!"

Oliver blieb sitzen während Felicity, die der Alkohol langsam etwas zu Kopf stieg sich an ihm kuschelte und mit der anderen Hand über seinen Oberkörper glitt.

"Bin ich wirklich nicht verflucht? Die Frau hat gesagt das der Geist sich ein Opfer sucht?"

"Zum wiederholten mal, du bist nicht verflucht!" sagte Oliver legte seinen Arm um sie. "Weißt du was... Morgen, während Connor in der Schule ist, fahren wir dahin und dort zeige ich dir dann das es kein Geist war, sondern bestimmt etwas ganz normales."

Felicity schien sich langsam zu beruhigen. Das Oliver da war beruhigte sie. Oliver war ganz warm ums Herz als er Felicity sah. Beide hatten sich kaum einander angenähert seit Oliver, quasi halbwegs, in dem Zug sich selbst eingestanden hatte das er in sie verliebt war und nicht ohne sie könnte. Es war ja war. Er konnte sich gar nicht vorstellen wie es wäre wenn sie jetzt von einem Tag auf den anderen nicht mehr im Team wäre. Beide saßen nun da. Felicity hätte sich entschuldigt wäre sie nüchtern gewesen und hätte sofort die Hand von Oliver genommen. Doch er genoss es und hielt sie fest bis die angetrunkene Felicity ganz langsam einschlief...

Einige Kilometer Flussaufwärts von Meadowood, der abgebrannten Hütte und der Talsperre, die den Fluss zu einem weitläufigen See aufstaute, verlief ein langer Holzsteg vom Ufer fast bis zur Mitte des Sees. Ruderboote waren an beiden Seiten festgemacht. Auch hier herrschte völlige Dunkelheit. Zwei junge Menschen wollten diese Dunkelheit ausnutzen und sich auf dem Steg vergnügen.

"Komm, oder hasst du Schiss das dich der alte Foster holt?" fragte der Junge das Mädchen.

Sie maulte. "Pah... Als ob das Stimmt was diese Chaoten erzählen. Das haben die sich bestimmt ausgedacht. Also willst du über Geister reden... oder willst du das hier?"

Auf dem Steg öffnete das Mädchen langsam ihre Bluse. Der Junge seine Hose. Beide wollten es riskieren. Beide hatten sich rausgeschlichen um sich hier zu treffen. Während das Mädchen ihre Arme um den Jungen legte und dieser anfing sie zu küssen merkten sie nicht wie das Wasser unter ihnen anfing zu blubbern. Beide lagen kuschelnd und knutschend auf dem Steg und schreckten erst auf als etwas von unten gegen die Bretter knallte.

"Hmm... Was war das?" fragte das Mädchen. Der Junge antwortete nicht, er war zu sehr damit beschäftigt sie an sich zu drücken. "Hey, was ist? Hoyt? HOOOOYYYYTTTT!"

Entsetzt schrie das Mädchen als sie im Wasser direkt neben sich eine Hand sehen konnte. Der Junge sah hin und entdeckte geschockt das da ein ganzer Körper im Wasser lag. Steif vor Schreck konnte er seinen Blick nicht von der mit dem Gesicht nach unten im Wasser treibenden Leiche abwenden während seine Freundin kreischend davonrannte...

Sandra wachte am nächsten Morgen auf und rieb über den Verband der ihre Wunde am Arm bedeckte. Sie hatte eine Schlaftablette genommen und deshalb halbwegs gut geschlafen. Auch wenn sie mal wieder viel zu früh aufwachte. Während sie in der Küche das Frühstück für sich und Connor vorbereitete dachte sie über Oliver nach und seine Anschuldigung das sie Koffeinsüchtig sei, über das Stadtfest und über den Geist der angeblich für ihren Unfall verantwortlich war. Während Sandra die Eier in der Pfanne umrührte und Connor nach unten kam rief Oliver an und kündigte sich für den Nachmittag an.

"Wirklich? Naja... Okay... Aber park etwas außerhalb wenn du kommst. Ich muss nach der Arbeit noch mal zum Festgelände. Ich bringe Connor nach Hause und dann kannst du ja... auf ihn aufpassen!" sagte Sandra wobei sie das Gesicht verzog.

"Ist das Daddy?" fragte Connor aufgeregt und wollte den Hörer.

Sandra übergab Connor den Hörer und wandte sich wieder ihrem Frühstück zu. Sie hörte Connor lachen als dieser am Telefon war. Sie war inzwischen daran gewöhnt das Oliver wieder 'allgegenwärtig' war und das Connor glücklich war machte sie froh. Doch dieses maue Gefühl blieb. Das läuten der Türklingel weckte sie aus ihrer Trance und sie ging zur Tür um ihrer Bekannten Carol zu öffnen.

"HI! Ich wollte sehen wie es dir geht! Das gestern war ja ganz schön dolle." sagte sie.

"Mir geht's gut!" sagte Sandra und lud sie ins Haus ein.

Carol folgte Sandra durch die Küche und bemerkte Connor der glücklich lachend am Telefon stand und mit jemandem telefonierte. Sie schreckte auf als sie hörte wie er 'Daddy' sagte.

"Daddy?!" sagte Carol geschockt und sah zu Sandra. "Sag bloß sein Vater ist hier aufgekreuzt?"

Sandra war geschockt. Konnte es aber nicht leugnen. Also nickte Sie einfach! Connor legte auf und ging gut gelaunt nach oben um sich für die Schule fertig zu machen.

"Sag mal, dieser Typ der gestern da war... War er es?" fragte Carol und erneut nickte Sandra zitternd. "Man, man, man... Der Kerl hat nerven! Taucht nach 7 Jahren auf nachdem er dich hat sitzen lassen. Und dann auch noch mit seiner Freundin. Weißt du... Ich habe die beiden gestern Abend zusammen gesehen. Ich glaub ich weiß warum der alte Foster sie ausgewählt hat!"

"Der alte Foster?"

"Ja! Ich habe gestern gesehen wie die Frau von seinem Geist angegriffen worden ist nachdem er einen Gully weggesprengt hat!"

"AWWW... CAROL... Zum letzten mal... ich glaube nicht an Geister!" sagte Sandra unzufrieden und begleitete ihre Bekannte nach draußen die einfach nur mit den Schultern zuckte.

"Na ja... Ich bleibe dabei... Du weißt was ich neulich in Central City gesehen habe! Also, kommst du nach der Arbeit gleich zur Schule?"

"Ja, werde ich!"

"Gut, heute werden wir bestimmt fertig! Und dann musst du uns unbedingt mehr über Connors Vater erzählen!" sagte Carol womit sie Sandra einen Mordsschreck einjagte. "Wie gesagt er kommt mir bekannt vor! Er erinnert mich an diesen Typen. Den von der Insel!"

Sandra hielt vor Schreck inne und verzog ihr Gesicht zu einem unschuldigen breiten Grinsen.

"Oder, vielleicht doch dieser kanadische Schauspieler der in dieser Actionserie mitspielt. Na ja... Ich hoffe doch du verlangst Unterhalt von dem Arschloch und stauchst ihn ordentlich zusammen dafür das er niemals für euch da war. Also dann, bis später!"

"Bis später!" sagte Sandra ganz lapidar und schloss die Tür.

Sie hätte heulen können. Sie kniff die Augen zusammen, kreuzte die Finger und betete das sie Oliver auch weiterhin für den kanadischen Schauspieler und nicht für 'den Typen von der Insel' hielt.

Als Connor wenig später die Treppe runterkam brachte Sandra ihn zur Schule und fuhr sofort zur Arbeit um auf andere Gedanken zu kommen...

Auch Oliver und Felicity waren unterwegs. Sie fuhren von der Autobahn ab und über die Nebenstraßen zum Ortsrand von Meadowood zu der Stelle an der Felicity ihre Geistererscheinung hatte. Während Connor in der Schule war, wollten Sie der Sache auf den Grund gehen. Oliver parkte in der nähe am Straßenrand und Felicity stieg mit zittrigen Knien aus dem Wagen. Oliver konnte sehen das jemand den Gullydeckel bereits wieder zurückgeschoben hatte. Oliver griff in die Löcher des Gullys und hob den Schweren Deckel hoch um wieder in die Öffnung zu sehen.

Es stank nach Fäkalien. Abwasser aus den nahen Häusern floss durch den schmalen Schacht. Oliver sah genauer hin und entdeckte Brandspuren am oberen Rand des Rohres. Es war klar das da drin wohl etwas explodiert sein musste. Oder zumindest mit sehr heißer Flamme verbrannt sein. Felicity sah ebenfalls die Brandspuren.

"Hmm... Was ist das?" fragte sich Oliver.

"Der Geruch nach Verdauungsproblemen!" sagte Felicity angewidert.

Oliver schob den Gullydeckel zurück und sah sich die Straße an die leicht abfiel. In der Ferne konnte er am Straßenrand etwas erkennen was wie eine Klärgrube aussah. In der anderen Richtung die leicht berauf führte lagen die Stadt und die Hügel.

"Felicity, kannst du herausfinden wo dieses Rohr beginnt?" fragte Oliver und Felicity drehte Kommentarlos ihren Tablet um damit Oliver sehen konnte das sie es schon hatte. "Oh, natürlich kannst du!"

"Dieses Rohr... Es verläuft von dort oben Bergab bis zu dieser Klärgrube. Und es beginnt in der nähe dieser Hütte die gestern abgebrannt ist. Hier ist eine Karte des gesamten Abwassernetzes der Stadt."

Oliver und Felicity fuhren ans andere Ende der Stadt und fuhren auf einen Waldweg auf. Olivers ohnehin stark ramponierter Kombi, der außerdem das einzige Privatauto war das er noch besaß, wurde wild durchgeschüttelt. Oliver parkte und entschloss sich den Rest der Strecke zu laufen. Felicity folgte ihm durch den dichten Wald mit seinen rund 10 Meter hohen Bäumen und den unzähligen Büschen und Sträuchern. Es war dicht und unwegsam. Beide wurden nass und schmutzig bevor sie einen breiteren Trampelpfad fanden der direkt zu dem Aschehaufen führte der einst die Foster-Hütte war. Ein Polizeiabsperrband verhinderte das sie weiterkamen. Polizisten, Brandermittler, Feuerwehrleute und duzende Schaulustige waren zu sehen.

Oliver und Felicity hielten sich in den Büschen versteckt und beobachteten die Szene.

"Ziemlich viel Polizei! Irgendetwas geht hier vor." sagte Oliver. "Felicity hat dein Tablet eine Kamera?"

Felicity nickte. "Ja, wieso?"

"Mach mal ein paar Fotos. Ich rufe Dig an! Ich will nur etwas überprüfen. Ich habe nämlich so ein eigenartiges Gefühl!"

**Bitte um Review!**


	7. Geister der Vergangenheit

Diggle betrat die Arrowhöhle in der auch Wochen nach Slades Einbruch immer noch viel zu tun war. Roy war immer noch unterwegs und keine große Hilfe.

Diggle setzte sich an Felicitys Platz und versuchte sein bestes um die Fotos die Oliver ihm geschickt hatte hochzuladen und zu analysieren. Einige Bilder waren verwackelt und unscharf das man nur grobe Umrisse erkennen konnte. Kein Wunder, schließlich hatte Oliver sie notdürftig aus einem Gebüsch heraus gemacht um nicht von den Schaulustigen dabei gesehen zu werden. Während Diggle sich bemühte die Fotos irgendwie deutlicher zu machen öffnete sich die Tür und Roy stapfte unzufrieden die Treppe hinunter. Diggle drehte sich zu ihm um um ihn zu begrüßen.

„Hallo, Roy! Wie wars bei deinem... Au weia! Was ist mit deinem Gesicht passiert?" fragte er entsetzt als er sah das Roys linkes Auge blau und angeschwollen war und das auf seiner Stirn darüber eine große Beule angewachsen war.

„Naja... Ich sag nur so viel... Thea's Freundinnen sehen genug fern um zu wissen wer damals oben im Club versucht hat Thea zu würgen. Den Rest kannst du dir denken." sagte Roy und ging sich etwas Eis holen. „Was ist das den?"

„Die Fotos hat Oliver geschickt!"

„Oh! Familienfotos von sich und Connor?" fragte Roy von hinten.

„Nein! Irgendetwas... anderes!" sagte Diggle und fand endlich die richtige Taste auf der Tastatur so das das Foto endlich klarer wurde und nun alles besser zu sehen war. „Oh, mann. Da hat aber einer ordentlich gezündelt!"

„Ist das bei denen irgendwo?"

„Oliver hat gesagt die hat er in einem Wald in der nähe gemacht. So ne verlassene Waldhütte in der es angeblich spuken soll." erzählte Diggle.

„Spuken! So wie der Scheiterhaufen da aussieht ist da bestimmt nichts mehr zu finden." sagte Roy als er die Fotos sah. „Wieso ist die Hütte so interessant?"

„Ach irgendwelche Gruselgeschichten über einen Geist der nun die Leute in Connors Heimatstadt heimsucht!" erklärte Diggle und klickte weiter.

Roy nahm sich einen Stuhl und sah mehr oder weniger desinteressiert zu wie Diggle sich an Felicitys Programmen versuchte und kläglich scheiterte. Roy überflog Felicitys Gebrauchsanleitungen die zum Teil dicker waren als Kataloge während Diggle Roy erzählte was in der Stadt alles passiert war seit Oliver dort war.

„Sollen wir auch dorthin kommen?" fragte Roy.

„Nein, dafür besteht wohl noch kein Bedarf. Aber Oliver ist natürlich etwas besorgt jetzt!"

„Worüber?" fragte eine Frauenstimme.

Verdutzt sahen beide nach hinten und erblickten Laurel die mit Aktentasche und im teuren Hosenanzug auf sie zukam.

„Wie kommen Sie denn hier rein?" fragte Roy.

„Also bitte, ihr habt mir doch schon kurz nachdem mein Vater ins Koma gefallen war einen Schlüssel gegeben... Außerdem waren wir beide... Was ist mit deinem Gesicht passiert?" fragte Laurel.

„Ich hab einen Teller mit nem gekochten Hummer auf die Rübe bekommen, okay!" antwortete Roy lapidar bevor er sich erinnerte warum Laurel da war. Er hatte sie ja herbeordert. „Ach, ja... Sie sind ja hier weil sie mir helfen wollten mit dem Club."

Roy wollte mit Laurels Hilfe den Club wiedereröffnen. Sie war zwar immer noch etwas wütend auf das ganze Team weil sie ihren Vater im Wald vergessen hatte, machte dies aber aus Freundschaft gratis damit sie nicht umziehen mussten. Roy stand auf und ging mit Laurel nach oben damit sie im Büro reden konnten. Diggle wandte sich wieder den Computern zu um weiter nach etwas zu suchen von dem er selbst nicht wusste was es war. Doch dann entdeckte er etwas. Etwas kleines das zwischen den Zweigen eines nahen Baumes hing. Etwas das Diggle erschreckend bekannt vorkam...

In der nähe saß Oliver auf dem Fahrersitz neben Felicity in seinem Kombi und dachte über die Vorkommnisse nach. Felicity die neben ihm auf dem Beifahrersitz hockte suchte das Internet nach der Vorgeschichte der Hütte und ähnlichen Vorkommnissen ab.

„Oliver, das scheint mir alles irgendwie lächerlich! Bestimmt erlauben sich irgendwelche Teenies einen albernen Scherz. Bei allen Vorfällen hat sich das gleiche herausgestellt... Das sich irgendwer einen Streich erlaubt hat! Ich meine... Wir jagen eigentlich Verbrecher und gefährliche Straftäter und keine Geister!"

„Ich weiß, Felicity!" sagte Oliver. „Selbst für mich klingt das zu unglaublich um wahr zu sein. So wie diese angeblichen Mutanten in Central City... Aber ich will mir wirklich sicher sein das es wirklich nur ein Streich war. Aber wir haben immer noch eine Leiche und vier Zeugen die sich sicher sind sie gesehen zu haben. Und glaub mir Felicity, wenn noch irgendetwas passiert... und dadurch das Stadtfest gefährdet wird, wissen wir wem Sandra die Schuld gibt. Das klingt jetzt vielleicht egoistisch aber wir müssen beide zugeben das ich wirklich Ärger magisch anziehe."

„Oh, ja da ist was dran!" sagte Felicity und änderte ihre Suche. „Also,... laut Bericht behaupten vier Zeugen, das kurz bevor das Feuer ausbrach eine Leiche in der Hütte gewesen sein soll. Die Beschreibung passt zu einem Förster der erst heute Morgen als vermisst gemeldet wurde. Seine Frau behauptet er sei gestern Abend nicht nach Hause gekommen... Und offenbar haben gestern zwei Jugendliche ein paar Kilometer von hier... eine weitere Leiche gefunden."

„WAS?" fragte Oliver und sah auf das Display das ihm Felicity vorhielt und das einen Artikel über eine Wasserleiche zeigte die zwei Jugendliche entdeckt hatten.

„Ob da ein Zusammenhang besteht?"

„Ich weiß nicht, möglich wäre es. Wer ist die Leiche?"

„Ich habs in einer Sekunde... Der Mann arbeitete als Techniker im Staudamm. Er trug noch seine Arbeitskleidung. Er gilt seit Vorgestern als Vermisst." erzählte Felicity. „Die Obduktion läuft noch."

„Ich hab so ein komisches Gefühl! So als ob das doch etwas großes ist. Ich will es nicht glauben! Aber wir sollten auf jeden Fall..." begann Oliver bis sein Handy klingelte.

„Oliver, ich habe etwas auf den Fotos gesehen das ihr auch sehen solltet." sagte Diggle und schickte Felicity die Bilder auf ihr Tablet.

Was beide sahen war schockierend...

Einige Kilometer entfernt, an ihrem Arbeitsplatz im Obergeschoss einer kleinen Bankfiliale in einer etwas größeren Stadt östlich von Meadowood, saß Sandra eifrig tippend an ihrem Computer und tippte das was ihr Chef ihr auf ein Band gesprochen hatte ab. Sie versuchte sich so abzulenken. Doch jeder konnte sehen das sie zitterte und aufgeregt war. Besorgt sah sie auf das Foto von Connor das vor ihr auf dem Schreibtisch stand bevor sie durch die Anwesenheit eines Herrn aufgeschreckt wurde.

„Sandra?!" Erschrocken sah sie auf und sah in das Gesicht ihres Chefs. Der Mann war ein fast zwei Meter große, stämmiger Riese der immer einen grimmigen und leicht furchterregenden Gesichtsausdruck hat. Diesmal aber hatte er etwas leicht besorgtes in den Augen. „Sie sind ja so blass! Ist alles okay?"

„Ich... Ähm... Ja!" antwortete sie und druckte aus was sie gerade getippt hatte. „Hier ist was Sie wollten. Ich bin fertig!"

„Gut... Und Sandra... Trinken Sie nicht so viel Kaffee! Das Zeug macht sie irgendwann noch krank!" sagte der Mann und ging durch eine zerkratzte Holztür zurück in sein Büro.

Als Sandra sich wieder ihrer Arbeit zuwenden wollte öffnete sich plötzlich die Tür zum Treppenhaus und ein junger Mann trat in Sandras Zimmer ein. Sie musterte den Mann der noch sehr jung war. Vielleicht sogar noch ein Teenager. Aber ordentlich gekleidet mit Anzug, einer leicht schief sitzenden Krawatte und abgelaufenen Turnschuhen die nicht zum Rest des Outfits passten.

„Guten Tag, wollen Sie zu Mister Ross?" fragte Sandra.

„Nun ja... Ich wollte gerne einen Kredit aufnehmen." sagte der Herr und setzte sich sofort gegenüber Sandra auf einen Stuhl.

„Oh, das tut mir leid. Ich bin nicht dafür zuständig. Die Kreditberatung ist unten in der Schalterhalle, da sind die Beraterbüros." erklärte Sandra und lächelte freundlich.

„Oh, tja... dann muss ich wohl gehen..." sagte der junge Mann stand auf und drehte sich so ungeschickt um das er Sandras Tischlampe und ihrer Dokumentenablage umwarf. Sandra schrie kurz auf als das sperrige Plastikteil zu Boden ging und dort kaputt ging. Die Lampe fiel auf den Tisch und löste dort ein großes Durcheinander aus. „... Au Weia... Das tut mir schrecklich leid!"

Sandra kniete sich hin um die Papiere aufzusammeln wobei ihr der Mann half. Als sie die Lampe aufrichtete hob der Mann das Bild von Connor auf das umgefallen war und in dessen Glas nun ein Sprung war.

„Oh, nein!" sagte sie traurig als sie den Kaputten Bilderrahmen sah.

„Das tut mir schrecklich leid. Ich werde den Schaden ersetzen." sagte der Mann und sah sich das Foto an. „Ein süßes Kind!"

„Danke!" sagte Sandra und stellte das Foto wieder auf seinen Platz. „Also wie schon gesagt,... Kredite sind unten..."

Mit diesen Worten verwies sie den jungen Mann des Raumes.

In ihrem Auto waren Oliver und Felicity immer noch baff. Das hätten Sie nicht erwartet. Sie beide, aber besonders Oliver, hatten gehofft so etwas nie wieder sehen zu müssen.

In den Zweigen des Baumes direkt über der Hütte hing etwas. Das Laub des Baumes war angesenkt, so das dieser fast völlig entlaubt war. Aber so konnte man es deutlich sehen... In den Zweigen des Baumes, hing eine Maske. Eine Maske wie die Mirakuru-Soldaten eine trugen...

„Dig, schnapp dir Roy und kommt hierher. Irgendetwas ist hier im Busch. Und bringt meine Arbeitskleidung mit!" sagte Oliver und legte auf. „Sandra wird zwar nicht begeistert sein aber wir sollten Sie warnen..."

„Aber... Wie kann das sein? Es wurden doch alle noch lebenden Mirakuru-Soldaten erstens geheilt und zweitens alle in Hochsicherheitsgefängnissen untergebracht. Slade kann es auch nicht sein. Der ist immer noch im Gefängnis auf der Insel und alle die wir Identifizieren konnten sind..." erzählte Felicity doch Oliver unterbrach sie.

„Ich brauche die Nummer von Amanda Waller!"

Felicity zuckte erschrocken zusammen. „Amanda Waller? Oliver?!"

„Ich will sie nur etwas Fragen!" sagte er gereizt.

„Oliver, auf der Herfahrt hast du mir erzählt das es drei Menschen gibt, von denen du hoffst das sie bis in alle Ewigkeit nie von Connor erfahren. Slade, der ja jetzt im Gefängnis ist. Malcolm Merlyn, auch wenn der jetzt tot ist. Und Amanda Waller, um Connor vor ihrem schlechten Einfluss zu schützen. Und jetzt rufst du sie von selbst aus an?"

„Ich will Sie nur etwas Fragen!" wiederholte er immer noch gereizt.

Felicity kam der Forderung nach. Auch wenn sie es für keine Gute Idee hielt, so gelang es ihr nach kurzer Zeit die direkte Durchwahl von Amanda Wallers Büro herauszufinden. Oliver tippte die Nummer in sein Handy ein.

In ihrem Büro in Starling City sah sich Amanda Waller einige Akten durch bis ihr Telefon klingelte. Ohne auf das Display zu schauen nahm Sie ab... „Guten Tag, Oliver!"

„Guten Tag!" erwiderte Oliver. „Woher wussten Sie das ich es bin. Dieses Handy ist..."

„Ich weiß! Dieses Handy ist von uns entwickelt worden." sagte Amanda lapidar, schloss die Akten vor sich und drückte zwei Tasten auf ihrer Tastatur. Auf dem Monitor erschienen sofort eine Karte des Central Countys, Central Citys und ein dünner Roter Pfeil der auf die Stelle zeigte an der sich Oliver gerade befand. „Was führt Sie den ins Central County?"

„Ich bin aus privaten Gründen hier. Doch das geht Sie nichts an. Ich wollte mich nur nach dem Status von Slade Wilson erkundigen."

„Slade Wilson! Hätte nicht gedacht das sie anrufen um zu fragen ob er gesund ist."

„Ich wollte auch nur fragen ob es irgendetwas neues gibt? Ob er außer mir noch anderen Besuch hatte oder die anderen Mirakuru-Männer? Hier hat es einen kleinen... Vorfall gegeben."

„Welcher Art?"

„Hier ist eine Waldhütte abgebrannt in der eine Leiche gefunden wurde. Im Baum darüber ist eine Maske wie sie diese Männer trugen. Und in einem Stausee in der Nähe liegt eine weitere Leiche!" erklärte Oliver und dachte sich für den Rest seiner Geschichte schnell eine Lüge aus: „Ich war eigentlich hierher gekommen um hier in den Wäldern ein bisschen zu Wandern um etwas Ruhe zu finden. Sie haben sicherlich gehört das ich ziemlich viel Stress hatte in den letzten Wochen und gerne Urlaub gemacht hatte. Und jetzt fand ich diese Maske. Deshalb meine Frage... hat Slade Wilson irgendwelchen Kontakt zu außenstehenden gehabt."

„Nein!" antwortete Amanda kühl. „Sie haben das Gefängnis gesehen, Oliver. Ich kann ihnen versichern das Slade Wilson, außer zu ihnen vor 3 Monaten, keinen Kontakt hat. Nichteinmal eine Kontaktanfrage."

„Okay, danke! Vielleicht gibt's ja auch eine logische Erklärung für das ganze." sagte Oliver „Schönen Tag noch!"

„Danke gleichfalls! Ach... Und da Miss Smoak ja bestimmt neben Ihnen Sitzt, können Sie ihr gleich ausrichten das das Angebot noch besteht." sagte Amanda und legte auf.

„Angebot?" fragte Oliver und sah etwas wütend auf Felicity. „Welches Angebot?"

Felicity grinste unschuldig.

In Starling City packte Diggle hastig alles Equipment in ein paar Koffer. Roy lief zeitgleich mit Laurel durch den Club. Diese sah sich die Mängelliste an die Roy von der Gewerbeaufsicht hatte.

„Roy, dieses Dokument kann man nicht anfechten! Ich befürchte du musst wirklich erst all das was auf der Liste steht abarbeiten. Wenn ich mich hier so umsehe... muss ich der Frau recht geben. Das Gebäude ist momentan in einem zu schlechten Zustand." sagte Laurel kopfschüttelnd und gab Roy die Liste wieder.

„Aw... Mann!" sagte er genervt. „Und was soll ich jetzt tun?"

„Mitkommen! Es gibt Ärger in Central City!" rief Diggle und Roy drückte Laurel aufgeschreckt die Liste wieder in die Hand.

„Ich muss los. Danke, Miss Lance! Sie können ja schon mal anfangen!" rief Roy noch zu ihr während er zur Tür zur Arrowhöhle lief und die verdutzte Laurel allein im Club zurückließ.


	8. Bombenstimmung

"Ein Job?" fragte Oliver gereizt während er um die Kurven schoss um zur Schule zu rasen. "Amanda Waller will das du für sie arbeitest?!"

"Ich weiß, ich hätte dir davon erzählen sollen. Ich habe ihr gesagt ich würde es mir überlegen..." sagte Felicity während sie sich so gut es ging festhielt um nicht durch das ganze Auto geschleudert zu werden.

Oliver legte vor Connors Schule eine Vollbremsung ein. "Darüber unterhalten wir uns noch!"

Mit diesen Worten stieg er aus und lief auf dem Gelände umher. Überall standen aufgebaute Buden. Baustellen-Klos reihten sich neben dem Gelände. Auf dem Sportplatz neben dem Schulhof konnte er eine aus Brettern und Spanplatten zusammen gezimmerte Bühne erkennen. Die kleinen Tribünen am Rande des Sportplatzes waren durch Bierbänke auf dem Platz ergänzt worden und boten nun mehreren hundert Menschen platz.

Erneut kam in Oliver die Sorge hoch. Doch er versuchte Sachlich zu bleiben. Vielleicht hatte er sich ja auch bloß verguckt? Vielleicht war es ja keine Maske eines Mirakuru-Soldaten? Vielleicht reagierte er ja auch einfach wieder über, was, wenn es um Connor ging, häufiger vorkam. Oliver sah wieder zur Schule. Connor war gerade im Unterricht. Das Gebäude verschlossen. Fremde würde man dort bestimmt nicht reinlassen. Mit dieser Erkenntnis ging er zurück zum Auto wo Felicity, mit gesenktem Kopf auf ihn wartete. Jetzt erinnerte er sich das er ja etwas wütend auf sie war.

Er stieg ein und sie atmete tief ein um Mut zu fassen: "Oliver, es tut mir leid! Ich hätte dir von dem Jobangebot erzählen sollen."

Oliver seufzte. "Felicity... Ist dir im Entferntesten klar was es bedeuten würde wenn du bei A.R.G.U.S. arbeiten würdest?"

"Na ja... Die Waller hat mir ein eigenes Büro, einhunderttausend Dollar im Jahr, bezahlten Urlaub und sogar ein Dienstfahrzeug und eine Krankenversicherung mit Zahnersatz geboten." erklärte Felicity. "Aber ich wusste wie du darüber denkst und habe mich rausgeredet und gesagt das ich es mir überlegen müsste. Aber ich kam ins grübeln. Du weißt wie unsere Momentane Situation ist. Du bist pleite. Ich bin arbeitslos, Roy hat Schulden und Diggle muss wieder als Bodyguard arbeiten weil er auch bald Vater wird. Ich weiß nicht ob es dir bewusst ist aber das ganze Equipment in unserem Hauptquartier wächst nicht auf Bäumen. Entweder das oder ein Aushilfsjob bei TechVillage! TechVillage! Ein Discounter für Computerzubehör..."

"Felicity, das ist mir bewusst!" sagte Oliver. "Aber ist auch dir Bewusst das, solltest du wirklich für sie arbeiten, auch deine Seele an sie verkaufst. Ich kenne Amanda Waller wesentlich besser als alle anderen. Sogar besser als die meisten ihrer Agenten. Glaub mir... Damit wird sie nicht nur besitz über dich ergreifen. Sie wird auch alles menschenmögliche tun um mich dadurch zu beeinflussen."

"Was hasst du nun eigentlich mit ihr?" fragte Felicity. "Irgendetwas muss zwischen euch vorgefallen sein. Das würde mich jetzt aber besonders interessieren."

"Glaub mir, du willst nicht wissen was zwischen mir und Amanda Waller bereits vorgefallen ist... Sieh mich nicht so an! Ich habe nicht mit ihr geschlafen." sagte Oliver als Felictiy ihn mit einem fragwürdigen Blick ansah. "Aber..."

"Aber was?"

"Aber... Ich sag nur soviel: Wenn Sie nicht gewesen wäre... hätte ich schon nach einer Woche wieder zuhause sein können anstatt erst nach fünf Jahren. Sie ist indirekt für einige meiner Narben verantwortlich und sie hat ihren Beitrag zu meiner persönlichen Hölle beigetragen. Ich kann mir vorstellen das ich nicht der einzige bin den Sie dazu zwingen will für sie zu Arbeiten oder bereits dazu zwingt. Felicity du kannst mir also glauben... Wenn du für sie arbeitest, wirst du ihr Eigentum!" erklärte Oliver.

Felicity machte dies tatsächlich nachdenklich. Das Schweigen im Auto wurde durch das läuten der Schulglocke unterbrochen. Oliver lies den Motor an und fuhr davon damit sie nicht von den Schülern entdeckt wurden die nun nach draußen in die Pause kamen. Oliver hielt eine Straße weiter und wandte sich wieder Felicity zu.

"Was hat sie den getan? Ich meine... wenn du sagst das du viel früher hättest zu hause sein können?"

Oliver rang kurz um Fassung. "Ich... Ich wurde von ihr einige Zeit festgehalten! Bei Fremden! Dabei habe ich erfahren das sie mich auf der Insel fast zwei Jahre lang beobachtet hat. Anstatt mich von dort gleich weg zu holen hat sie zugesehen wie ich ums überleben kämpfe. Du hast sie erlebt. Vor ein paar Wochen wollte sie noch die ganze Stadt auslöschen. Ich habe mir auch dreimal überlegt ob ich sie anrufe um nach Slade zu fragen."

"Was glaubst du, was wäre wenn sie von Connor erfahren würde?"

"Ich weiß es nicht! Und ich will es auch nicht wissen! Ich will nicht einmal daran denken." sagte Oliver kopfschüttelnd während er sein klingelndes Handy aus der Tasche herauszog und auf dem Display sah das es Diggle war. "Wir haben aber im Moment andere Sorgen. Die Waller gehört im Moment nicht dazu!... Hallo, Diggle! Was gibts?"

Diggle und Roy saßen in Diggles Auto und verließen gerade Starling City, den Kofferraum und die Rückbank mit Kostümen, Equipment und Waffen vollgeladen. Diggle schaltete die Kamera ein damit sie sich gegenseitig sehen konnten.

"Wir haben alles. Wenn der Verkehr nicht all zu schlimm ist können wir heute Nachmittag bei euch sein. Wo sollen wir euch treffen?" fragte Diggle.

"Auf jeden Fall nicht öffentlich hier in der Stadt! Das wäre etwas auffällig. Kommt zu Sandras Haus! Dort reden wir weiter und... Roy, was ist mit deinem Gesicht passiert?" fragte Oliver irritiert als er Roy sah.

"Frag nicht!" sagte Roy mürrisch und das Telefonat wurde beendet...

Sandra ging währenddessen weiter ihrer Arbeit nach. Ein kalter Schauer lief ihr den Rücken hinunter. Sie konnte es spüren... Oliver hatte Ärger angeschleppt...

Sie verdrängte es und nutzte jede freie Minute um mit den Aufbauern und Mitorganisatoren des Stadtfestes zu telefonieren. Es schien als wäre alles bereit. Nur noch wenige Dinge waren zu regeln. Diese waren schnell zu handhaben. Jetzt hatte Sandra Mittagspause und machte sich im Halbschatten auf einem Picknicktisch neben dem Parkplatz der Bank breit. Ein älterer Chevrolet hielt auf dem Parkplatz und Sandra sah Carol aussteigen. Überrascht sie zu sehen ging Sandra zu ihr rüber.

"Hey, was machst du den hier?" fragte Sandra.

"Ich war noch die letzten Zutaten einkaufen. Ich sags dir, so gerne ich helfe meine Heimatstadt wieder aufzubauen, so froh bin ich wenn das alles endlich vorbei ist. Wie kommst du mit dem ganzen Stress klar?"

"Zwei Kannen Kaffee am Tag!" murmelte Sandra und nippte an ihrem Kaffee.

"Na ja... Ich fahr dann mal wieder. Ich muss die Zutaten für die Kuchen bei Elena abliefern. Dieser Typ hat mich so zugetextet, das glaubst du nicht."

"Ja ja... Hä... Typ? Welcher Typ?"

"Ach, vorhin im Supermarkt war da so ein junger Bursche der mich angesprochen hat und mich ausgefragt hat. Über unser Fest, unsere Stadt... na ja... und dann hat er mich sogar gefragt wie viele Kinder wir in der Stadt haben..."

"Warte Mal... War das so ein junger Mann. Fast ein Teenager. Schwarze fettige Haare und ein leicht düsteres Gesicht mit durchdringenden Augen?" fragte Sandra.

"Hmmm... Könnte sein!" sagte Carol während sie in ihr Auto stieg. "Vielleicht ist er dieser Daily-Planet Typ? Aber naja... Fragen gestellt hat er jedenfalls wie ein Reporter! Also, wir sehen uns!"

"Machs gut!" sagte Sandra als ihre Bekannte davonfuhr.

Ein eigenartiges Gefühl überkam sie. Erneut lief es ihr eiskalt den Rücken herunter. Erschrocken zuckte sie zusammen. Es kam ihr vor als hätte ihr gerade jemand einen bösen Blick zugeworfen. Als ob sie jemand beobachtete. Sie sah sich um. Es liefen viele Leute durch die Straßen. Es war Mittagszeit und viele waren unterwegs. Vielleicht bildete sie es sich auch nur ein. Sandra hatte jedoch immer noch den Eindruck als wäre irgendetwas los. Unruhig exte sie den Rest ihres Kaffees weg und holte sich einen neuen.

Ihre Bekannte Carol währenddessen steuerte ihr Auto aus der Stadt heraus und zurück in Richtung Meadowood. Außerorts beschleunigte sie, sie war ja auch im Stress. Während sie dem Radio lauschte und die Bäume immer schneller vorbeihuschten überlegte sie was sie vergessen haben könnte. Erst als sie ein Schild sah das sie vor einer kurvenreichen Stecke warnte und sie aufforderte langsam zu fahren kam sie auf andere Gedanken. Doch als ihr Fuß auf der Bremse aufkam merkte sie das etwas nicht in Ordnung war.

Die Bremse ihres Wagens war immer sehr griffig und reagierte sofort. Doch anstatt des üblichen Drucks spürte sie beim Treten nichts. Das Pedal ging einfach durch als wäre nichts. Keine Reaktion kam von der Bremse.

"Was zum..." sagte sie während sie sah das die Kurven immer näher kamen.

Ängstlich trat sie drei weitere Male auf das Bremspedal nur um zu merken das die Bremse tatsächlich gar nicht mehr funktionierte. Sie konnte nur schreien und zog an dem Hebel für die Handbremse. Ein sanftes Surren zeigte an das die Bremse zumindest ein bisschen Griff hatte. Doch im Grunde wurde sie nicht langsamer, sondern durch das Gefälle der Straße sogar noch schneller. Kreischend riss sie das Lenkrad herum und kam durch die erste Kurve. Die Reifen quietschten unheimlich als der Wagen durch die enge Linkskurve schlitterte und auf die nächste, noch engere Rechtskurve zuhielt. Wieder schrie sie laut auf als sie hastig das Lenkrad in die andere Richtung drehte was aber kaum etwas brachte da das Auto völlig außer Kontrolle war. Ein Pick-Up, der die Straße in entgegengesetzter Richtung bergauf fuhr, legte eine Notbremsung ein als der Chevrolet mit dem Heck zuerst in die Leitplanke schlitterte.

Im Wagen wurde Carol wild hin und hergeworfen während sich das Auto an die Leitplanke schmiegte und an dieser nach oben geworfen wurde. Ihre Einkäufe flogen wild im Wagen rum und bedeckten alles mit Mehl, Zucker und rohen Eiern. Schließlich knallte der Wagen zurück auf die Straße und schlitterte auf dem Dach auf die andere Straßenseite, wo er erneut herumgedreht wurde, wieder auf den Rädern landete um seitlich mit der Beifahrertür voraus um einen Baum am Straßenrand zu wickeln.

Carol selbst konnte nur noch sehen wie ihr das Blut aus ihren Wunden am Kopf über die Augen floss und mit dem Blut auch das leben aus ihrem Körper immer weiter entwich...

Einige Kilometer weiter, kurvte Oliver durch die Straßen und hielt erneut vor der Schule als er sicher war das alle Kinder wieder in den Klassen waren. Oliver sah sich erneut das Festgelände an. Einige Leute liefen auf dem Gelände umher und kümmerten sich um die Kleinigkeiten.

"Auf was Achten wir jetzt eigentlich?" fragte Felicity.

"Auf alles was verdächtig ist!" sagte Oliver und beobachtete die Leute durch ein Fernglas.

Was er sah war nichts ungewöhnliches. Eine Frau verteilte Pappgeschirr auf diverse Essensbuden. Ein Mann auf einer Leiter brachte Dekoration auf der Bühne an. Zwei weitere Männer trugen eine Gasflasche zu einem größeren Stand an dem mehrere Grills aufgebaut waren.

"Aha... Da haben wir was!"

"Oliver... Das ist eine Propangasflasche! Damit grillt man! Sogar ich weiß das da nichts ungewöhnliches ist!" sagte Felicity.

Oliver zog sich eine Mütze auf und stieg aus dem Wagen um zu den beiden Männern zu gehen. Felicity blieb sitzen um fragte sich was das sollte.

"Kann ich helfen?" fragte Oliver freundlich.

Die beiden schmächtigen Männer waren dankbar für die Hilfe. Oliver trug die schwere Gasflasche mit Leichtigkeit was die beiden Männer leicht beeindruckte. Felicity stieg auch aus dem Wagen um zuzusehen wie Oliver die wuchtige Gasflasche in die das Grillzelt hob und dort neben den Grills abstellte.

"Oh, danke man!" sagte einer der beiden.

"Nichts zu danken!"

"Hmm... Dein Gesicht kommt mir irgendwie bekannt vor!" sagte der andere.

"Oh..." Oliver war ganz verlegen. Er durfte nicht erkannt werden. "Das kann nicht sein! Ich komme nicht von hier! Bin gerade hierher gezogen... In dieses Land meine ich! Schönes Land und schöne Sprache ihr habt!"

Olivers falscher Akzent kam ihm selbst nicht glaubwürdig genug vor und machte ihn ganz verlegen. Lächelnd ging er weiter und sah sich die Leute weiter an.

"Hmm... Der sieht irgendwie aus wie dieser kanadische Schauspieler, der in dieser Actionserie mitspielt." erklärte einer während er an der Gasflasche herumwerkelte. "Aber er hätte noch wenigstens bleiben können und helfen sie anzuschließen. Hey, kannst du mir mal helfen!"

Sein Kumpel stand außerhalb des Zelts und zog sich eine Zigarette aus einer Packung. "Ich komme gleich!"

Im Zelt stand der Mann von der Flasche auf und ging zwei Meter weit weg um vom Tisch eine Zange zu holen. Er hatte keine Ahnung das ihm das wahrscheinlich das Leben retten würde. Draußen kramte der Andere ein Päckchen Streichhölzer aus seiner Tasche und rieb es an dem Päckchen. Es brach ab, also kramte er das nächste hervor... Im inneren des Zelts fühlte sich der andere Mann währenddessen leicht diesig und entschloss sich an die frische Luft zu gehen. Just in dem Moment als er hinaustrat gelang es dem anderen sein Streichholz zu entzünden...

Entsetzt drehte sich Oliver um und sah eine riesige Stichflamme, die einem lautem Knall folgte, über dem Grillzelt aufsteigen. Das schreien mehrerer Personen war zu hören während zeitgleich ein menschlicher Körper, dessen Kleidung in Flammen stand, durch die Luft flog und auf einem der Picknicktische landete. Entsetzt rannte Oliver zurück zum Grillzelt. Die Flammen waren verschwunden, doch nun klaffte ein riesiges Loch im Zelt und schwarzer Rauch stieg von der Stelle auf. Ein kleiner Brand wütete im Zelt und in einem Busch daneben. Ein Mann kam sofort mit einem Feuerlöscher und erstickte die restlichen Brände.

Als Oliver ankam bot sich ihm ein Bild des Grauens. Die beiden Männer, denen er gerade noch zur Hand gegangen war, lagen nun beide verletzt vor ihm. Der, der im Zelt war, lag nun auf dem Tisch. Seine Kleidung war verbrannt und hing in Fetzen von ihm herab. Sein Rücken und sein Hinterkopf hatten keine richtige Haut mehr. Die wenigen Haare die er noch hatte waren schwarz. Der andere, der außerhalb des Zelts stand, war auf seine Knie gesunken. Seine Arme und seine Brust waren verbrannt. Haare und Augenbrauen genauso verkohlt wie seine Kleidung. Oliver sah nach ihm. Ganz lapidar und mit starrem Blick sah der Mann Oliver an bevor er zur Seite kippte und regungslos liegen blieb.

"OH GOTT!" schrie Felicity als sie mit anderen Leuten angerannt kam.

Alle taten ihr bestes um den beiden Schwerverletzten zu helfen. Oliver schrie das jemand einen Krankenwagen rufen sollte bevor er zur Schule herübersah. Schüler und Lehrer hatten sich nach der Explosion um die Fenster versammelt und sahen nach draußen um zu sehen was passiert war. Oliver konnte aus der Ferne Connor erkennen, der mit seinen Klassenkameraden zur Unfallstelle sah. Er wünschte sich das die Lehrer die Vorhänge oder die Jalousien schließen würden damit den Kindern dieser schreckliche Anblick erspart blieb.

**Bitte um Review!**


	9. Wer ist hier der schuldige?

Oliver, Felicity und die anderen anwesenden taten ihr bestes um den beiden Verletzten zu helfen. Der Notarzt kam erst sehr spät, da er nach eigener Aussage erst zu einem Verkehrsunfall musste. Dafür schienen die Verletzungen der beiden Männer nicht so schlimm wie es am Anfang den Anschein hatte. Beide wurden sofort nach dem eintreffen der Krankenwagen in eine Spezialklinik nach Central City gefahren. Es verging jedoch fast eine Stunde bis beide Abtransportiert waren und Oliver langsam realisierte was gerade geschehen war.

Die Unfallstelle wurde bereits Aufgeräumt. Die Gasflasche hatte jemand in einem Gebüsch gefunden. Sie war wie eine Rakete in die Luft geschossen und verschwunden. Ungläubig sah Oliver zu wie das zerstörte Zelt weggebracht wurde und alles was unbeschädigt blieb einfach ins Nachbarzelt gebracht wurde. Felicity war den Tränen nahe. Während eine Frau den Picknicktisch reinigte auf dem der eine Mann gelandet war und zwei Männer den angebrannten Busch ausgruben und entfernten stand der Sheriff neben den beiden und machte sich Notizen.

"Also... Sie sagen also sie haben den beiden beim tragen geholfen und sind dann weggelaufen um sich auf dem Festgelände umzusehen. Da war die Gasflasche in Ordnung sagen Sie?" fragte der Sheriff und Oliver nickte stumm. "Dann kam es zur Explosion! Und Sie haben keine Ahnung wie das passiert sein könnte?"

Beide schüttelten ihre Köpfe.

"W... Werden die beiden wieder?" fragte Felicity unter tränen.

"Nun, beide haben Verbrennungen erlitten, hatten jedoch wahrscheinlich mehr Glück als Verstand! Oh Mann, was für ein Tag. Schon das zweite Unglück heute! Dieses Fest steht unter keinem guten Stern." seufzte der Mann und verwirrte Oliver und Felicity.

"Das Zweite?" fragten beide wie aus einem Mund.

"Was ist den passiert?" fragte Oliver

"Ach, Carol Freemann, eine vom Organisationskomitee, hatte einen schweren Autounfall... Die Ärmste! Hoffentlich kommt Sie durch!"

"WAS? Ich hab Sie gestern Abend bei Sandra noch getroffen." sagte Oliver. "Wie schlimm ist es? Ich meine..."

"Hey, ganz ruhig... Ich weiß auch nur das sie auf dem Weg ins County-Krankenhaus ist. Dort wird sie operiert!... Ich erinnere mich an Sie! Sie sind doch der Schulfreund von Sandra? Ich habe sie vor etwa sechs Wochen bei ihr zuhause kennen gelernt!"

Oliver nickte. "Ja, nach der Sache mit dem Messer..."

"Was treibt sie den in die Gegend?"

"Sandra,... nun eigentlich ihr Sohn hat uns eingeladen!" sagte Oliver. "Zu diesem Fest! Und wir dachten uns wir schauen uns mal um, bevor hier alles voller Leute ist."

Olivers unschuldiges lächeln machte den Sheriff misstrauisch. "Na ja... sollte Ihnen noch etwas einfallen wäre es schön wenn Sie sich bei uns melden."

Oliver und Felicity nickten beide und gingen mit gesenkten Köpfen zurück zu ihrem Auto. Oliver schielte zur Schule rüber. Mittlerweile waren alle Jalousien und Vorhänge geschlossen. Sein Wunsch war wahr geworden und die Kinder mussten es nicht ansehen. Gott sei dank war die Gasflasche nicht in Richtung des Gebäudes geflogen. Seine Gedanken kreisten. Es kam ihm nicht wie ein Zufall vor. Zwei Unfälle innerhalb einer Stunde. Es musste etwas mit dieser Mirakuru-Soldaten-Maske zu tun haben die bei der abgebrannten Waldhütte gefunden wurde. Beide setzten sich ins Auto und schwiegen für einen Moment.

"Oliver... Was geht hier vor?"

"Entweder hat der Geist des alten Jimmy Rogers etwas gegen Grillwürstchen... Oder jemand versucht mit aller Kraft zu verhindern das das Stadtfest stattfindet. Aber beides ist eher Unwahrscheinlich da wir ja wissen was ein Mirakuru-Soldat hier suchen könnte." sagte Oliver und sah besorgt zu seinem Sohn, der in diesem Moment auf den Schulhof lief...

Der Sheriff währenddessen stand immer noch auf dem Festgelände und sortierte seine Notizen bis eine Frau an ihm vorbeilief und ihn ansprach.

"Hey, der Kerl da mit dem du dich gerade unterhalten hasst...?" fragte sie.

"Hmm,... Ja, was ist mit dem?"

"Ich glaube der Kerl ist der Vater von Sandras Sohn!"

"Echt jetzt..."

In ihrem Büro, einige Kilometer entfernt, bereite sich Sandra auf ihren Feierabend vor und räumte alles auf. Ihr Chef kam aus seinem Büro und nahm einige Akten entgegen.

"Vielen Dank, das ich heute früher gehen darf!" sagte Sandra.

"Nun, das ist sehr lobenswert was sie da tun!" erwiderte ihr Chef. "Sie können ruhig Feierabend machen! Gehen Sie Ihre Heimatstadt wieder aufbauen!"

"Danke sehr!" sagte Sandra und nahm sich ihre Tasche und verließ gut gelaunt den Raum.

Jetzt würde Sie Connor von der Schule abholen, ihn bei Oliver abliefern und dann zur Schule fahren um die letzten Vorbereitungen zu treffen damit morgen um 9 Uhr alles losgehen konnte. Sie war endlich wieder gut drauf. Sie hatte das Gefühl das alles gut wäre, bis zu dem Moment als ihr Handy klingelte und sie sah das es Oliver war...

"Was ist Oliver?" fragte sie barsch. "Keine Sorge, du kannst Connor heute sehen... Was?... Wie?... Bist du sicher?... Das ist nicht dein Ernst?"

Sandras gute Laune war dahin. Entsetzt war sie über das was Oliver ihr berichtete. Als sie sich ins Auto setzte versprach sie sofort zur Schule zu kommen. Sie lies den Motor an, fuhr ganz vorsichtig aus ihrer Parklücke um auf dem Parkplatz mehrfach anzufahren um eine Vollbremsung zu simulieren. Ihr Chef und ein paar Kollegen beobachteten dies verwirrt, doch Sandra fuhr erst weg als sie sicher war das ihre Bremsen auch wirklich liefen. Trotzdem traute sie sich die ganze Strecke nicht schneller als zwanzig Meilen pro Stunde zu fahren...

In ihrem Haus schickte sie Connor auf sein Zimmer um mit Oliver und Felicity allein in der Küche zu sein. Widerwillig gehorchte Connor, nur um wie jedes mal alles zu belauschen wie seine Mutter seinen Vater und Felicity ordentlich zusammenstauchte.

"Bitte... Bitte sagt mir was hier vor sich geht!" sagte sie wobei sie aufgeregt in der Küche auf und ab lief.

"Sandra, beruhig dich erst mal..." begann Oliver.

"ICH WILL MICH ABER NICHT BERUHIGEN!" schrie sie und fing an unruhig zu schnaufen. "Du bist einen Tag hier... Einen Tag! Und schon gibt es zwei Leichen, drei Schwerverletzte und vier mysteriöse Unfälle!"

Aufgeregt lief sie wieder auf und ab. Tränen schossen ihr in die Augen, es war alles zu viel für sie.

"Wi... Wissen... Sie wie es Ihrer Freundin geht?" fragte Felicity zögerlich. Sie hatte Angst wieder angeschrien zu werden. Doch zu ihrer Überraschung blieb Sandra relativ ruhig.

"Ich habe vorhin mit ihrem Ehemann telefoniert. Sie wird noch operiert... Aber sie hat es schlimm erwischt. Die Ärzte befürchten das sie gelähmt bleiben wird." erklärte Sandra wobei sie erneut anfing zu weinen. "Aww... Wie konnte das nur passieren?"

"Wir werden es herausfinden! Ich verspreche es!" sagte Oliver.

"DU HÄLLST DICH DA RAUS!" schrie Sandra. "Ich hatte mit allem recht! Du ziehst Ärger magisch an!"

"Also Sandra, ich bitte dich!" sagte Oliver. "Glaubst du ernsthaft ich habe die Explosion in dem Grillzelt herbeigeführt? Oder dafür gesorgt das deine Freundin ihr Auto um einen Baum wickelt? Sandra, glaub mir das würde ich nie tun! Ich will auch wissen was hier vor sich geht weil ich nämlich glaube das etwas größeres dahinter steckt!"

"Was meinst du damit?" fragte Sandra bevor sich die Haustür öffnete und Diggle und Roy hastig ins Haus kamen und dabei mehrere Koffer mit sich schleppten.

"Wir sind da!" rief Diggle durch das Haus.

Geschockt drehte sich Sandra um und sah die beiden Männer in ihrer Küche stehen bevor sie sich wieder zu Oliver herumdrehte: "Du hasst deine Helfershelfer herbeordert? Moment mal... Wie sind die hier reingekommen?"

"Wir sind keine Helfershelfer! Wir sind gleichberechtigte Partner!" sagte Diggle.

"WIE?" brüllte Sandra.

"Na mit dem Schlüssel den uns Oliver gegeben hat." sagte Roy gleichgültig.

"Du hasst einen Schlüssel zu meinem Haus?" fragte Sandra ungläubig und sah Oliver an, der nur unschuldig lächeln konnte. "Awww... Ich glaub es nicht!" jammerte sie und vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen. "Das ist zuviel für mich! Und was ist das für ein Koffer?"

Olivers Kostüm und sein Equipment waren in dem großen silbernen Trolley den Roy hinter sich her zog und den er schützend hinter sich stellte. "Ach, gar nichts!"

"Ich will da rein sehen!" sagte Sandra und griff nach dem Trolley.

"Nein, das wollen Sie nicht!" sagte Roy und fing an mit Sandra um den Koffer zu rangeln.

"DOCH!" schrie Sandra.

"NEIN!" schrie Roy zurück.

Die anderen beobachteten die Szene irritiert. Roy und Sandra zogen beide wie wild an dem Trolley.

"JETZT LASS SCHON LOSS DU SPARGELTARZAN!" schrie Sandra und trat Roy auf den Fuß so das dieser vor Schreck losließ und Sandra den Trolley zu greifen bekam.

Sandra öffnete den Koffer zum entsetzen aller und schloss diesen sofort geschockt wieder. Geschockt wich sie von dem Koffer ab und fing an zu schnaufen.

"S... Sag das das nicht wahr ist? Du willst deine 'Robin-Hood-des-21.-Jahrhunderts-Nummer' hier abziehen? Jetzt? Ausgerechnet jetzt?"

Oliver versuchte die wogen zu glätten. "Sandra, ich versuche nur auf alles vorbereitet zu sein. Ich verspreche dir das Connor das nicht zu Gesicht bekommt. Da er uns sowieso belauscht, bringt es ja eh nicht viel aber... Sandra, ich will auch herausfinden was hier vor sich geht. Hör zu, wie wäre es wenn du dich jetzt beruhigst und zu deinem Fest gehst und wir halten hier Wache..."

"WACHE?" schrie Sandra wobei ihr erneut die Tränen in die Augen schossen. "Wenn ich jetzt gehe dann wird das die Gerüchte nur noch mehr anheizen. Es gibt schon genug Leute die darüber reden das der Typ der aussieht wie dieser kanadische Schauspieler, Connors Vater ist."

Oliver war entsetzt. "Wenn da ein Gerücht unter den Digbys herrscht... und sie mich für Robbie Amell halten dann..."

"ICH SPRECHE NICHT VON DEN DIGBYS! UND WIE ROBBIE AMELL SIEHST DU AUCH NICHT AUS!" schrie Sandra hastig und redete umso hastig weiter. "Ich spreche von den Freemans, den Logans, den Schmidlaps, den Kents, den Simmons, den Logans, den Gandalfs, den Longs, den Jeffersons, den Dostroevskis, den Pattersons, den Finkelsteins, den Butenkos und den Zampadeas. Und letztere Wohnen nicht mal hier. DIE WOHNEN IN MOLDAWIEN! UND ICH WEIß NICHT EINMAL WO DAS IST! AWWW... ICH MUSS LOS! ICH MUSS EIN STADTFEST VORBEREITEN!"

Nach Ihrem Wutausbruch, der Ihren ganzen Frust abblies der sich in ihr nach diesen Unfällen aufgestaut hatte, griff sich Sandra ihre Tasche und ging in den Flur.

"CONNOR! DA DU JA SOWIESO WIE IMMER GELAUSCHT HAST..." fing sie an zu schreien, beruhigte sich aber wieder. "...Daddy und seine Handlanger werden heute auf dich aufpassen. Spielt doch eine runde Monopoly zusammen... Und fass Daddys Gepäck nicht an hörst du... HAB DICH LIEB!"

Sandra war völlig mit den Nerven am Ende als sie die Tür hinter sich so fest zu schlug das an der Wand daneben ein Bild hinunterfiel. In der Küche waren die vier Mitglieder des Teams sprachlos über das was gerade passiert war.

"Oliver, wie viele Kannen Kaffee hat die heute schon getrunken?" fragte Roy.

Oliver war von der Frage überfordert und starrte immer noch mit offenem Mund in den Flur. "Ähm... Vielleicht fünf oder sechs?"

Die Stille wurde unterbrochen als Connor aufgeregt die Treppe hinunterlief und in heroischer Pose sich vor dem Team aufbaute.

"Jagen wir jetzt die Leute die heute die Eggerton Brüder und ihren Grill in die Luft gejagt haben? Oder suchen wir erst die Sabotöre von Mrs. Freemans Auto?" fragte Connor aufgeregt.

Oliver war entsetzt. Gerade so was wollte er vermeiden. "Ehm... Komm doch mal her Connor!" Connor ging zu seinem Vater und Oliver nahm ihm auf den Schoss. "Wie wäre es wenn wir erst mal das tun was deine Mutter verlangt hat und eine Runde Monopoly spielen. Dabei können wir uns ja unterhalten was wir als nächstes tun! Geh ins Wohnzimmer und bau das Spiel auf, wir kommen gleich!"

Oliver lies Connor los und schickte ihn ins Wohnzimmer bevor er sich sein Team ansah.

"Und was jetzt?" fragte Roy.

"Ich würd sagen... Du und Diggle, bereitet mal was zum Essen vor. Felicity, du räumst das Gepäck weg. Und ich... geh mir ausdenken wie wir Connor ausbremsen!" sagte Oliver, stand auf und lief kopfschüttelnd durch das Haus.

Etwa eine Stunde später stand Sandra mit den anderen Mitgliedern um einen Stehtisch auf dem Festgelände. Die Aufbauer waren weitestgehend Fertig. Es war soweit. Sie waren Bereit. Bereit für die erwarteten Gäste. Alle hofften das die Vorfälle der letzten Tage niemanden Abschrecken würde. Doch an ihrem Stehtisch herrschte getrübte Stimmung. Sie alle mussten an ihre Freundin und Nachbarin denken die jetzt im Krankenhaus um ihr Leben kämpfte.

"Die Bremse?!" fragte eine von ihnen.

"Ja!" sagte die Frau des Bürgermeisters. "So sieht es jetzt aus. Ihr Auto wurde untersucht und dabei haben die Festgestellt das die Bremsleitung gerissen war!"

Die Stimmung war unglaublich erregt. Jeder sprach nun darüber. Sandra brachte keinen Ton hervor.

"Ich finde wir sind es ihr schuldig wenn wir dafür sorgen das das Fest ein voller Erfolg wird." sagte eine andere Frau.

"Genau! Wir sind bereit! Jetzt kann nichts mehr schiefgehen!" sagte Sandra plötzlich. Sie wollte sich nicht aus der Fassung bringen lassen. Weder von Oliver, noch von diesem Geist der angeblich für alles verantwortlich war, oder von allen anderen Widrigkeiten...

"Schön! Ach übrigens Sandra... hast du dich um den Pausenfüller für die Show gekümmert?"

Sandra stieß vor Schreck beinahe den Tisch um. Das hatte Sie vergessen. Sie sollte sich doch noch um einen Act für die Show kümmern. Jetzt hatte Sie ein Problem. Ein Problem das sie auf gar keinen Fall Oliver anvertrauen wollte, auch wenn dieser bestimmt etwas geregelt bekommen hätte. Sie musste also improvisieren. Also log sie.

"Jaaaaa..."

"Oh, toll. Was ist es denn?" fragte die Frau des Bürgermeisters.

"Es ist..." was folgte war eine lange Pause. "...etwas Außergewöhnliches!"

"Na da bin ich aber gespannt!"

"Oh ja... Das bin ich auch!" sagte Sandra verlegen und grinste unschuldig.

Was niemand in der Stadt mitbekam war wie ein Mann durch den Wald lief, ganz in der Nähe der abgebrannten Hütte. Er war nervös. Er hatte von den Vorfällen gehört seit die Hütte abgebrannt war und er kannte die Legende. Mit einem Jagdgewehr im Anschlag schlich er zurück zu seinem Auto. Er war nervös. Und besorgt.

Dann hörte er was. Ein knacken. Ein knacken das ihn so sehr erschreckte das er sich aufgeregt an einen Baum warf und dort die Waffe nachlud. Schwer atmend fummelte er an seinem Gewehr herum. Doch er wurde nicht fertig... weil ihn irgendjemand von hinten packte... und ihm das Genick brach...

**Bitte um Review!**


	10. Der Schlächter des Central Countys

Oliver hatte ein ganz schlechtes Gefühl bei der Sache. Doch wenn er weiter kommen wollte musste er es tun. Er musste mit Connor über die Vorfälle reden. Er war hier in seiner Stadt! Er kannte die Leute! Er wusste Dinge die Felicity nicht übers Internet herausfinden konnte. Er hatte sich selbst geschworen Connor nicht mehr in irgendwelche Arrow-Ermittlungen zu involvieren. Besonders nachdem was vor ein paar Wochen in diesem Zeppelin passiert war! Doch Connor war nicht nur eingeweiht sondern auch schon voll bei der Sache. So hockten Sie nun zu fünft um den Couchtisch herum und besprachen alles während sie auch das taten was Sandra von ihnen wollte: Monopoly spielen!

"...sechs... sieben... acht..." sagte Roy, der am Zug war und landete auf einem Ereignisfeld. "Gehe in das Gefängnis! Begib dich direkt dorthin... Au Mann... Gehe nicht über Los! Ziehe nicht 200 Dollar ein! Mann warum immer ich!"

Unzufrieden platzierte Roy seine Spielfigur im Gefängnis.

"Okay, ich bin dran!" sagte Oliver und würfelte eine Fünf. "Sag mal Connor, wer war eigentlich Jimmy Foster? Und warum haben alle angst vor seinem Geist?"

Oliver erinnerte sich daran das alles unheil anfing nachdem die Waldhütte abgerannt war. Die Hütte eines Mannes der seit 40 Jahren Tot war...

"Oh... Das war so ein ganz Lieber der dann ganz Böse wurde!" erzählte Connor.

"Wie denn?" fragte Felicity.

"Vor vielen Jahren... Als unsere Großeltern noch ganz klein Waren... Floh Jimmy Foster aus einem Kinderheim weil die Erwachsenen da ihn immer geschlagen haben. Er war 16 als er hierherkam. Er half beim Bau der Hütte weil der Staat einen Förster im Wald haben wollte. Dann viel der Förster vom Baum und war tot. Die Hütte war nun unbewohnt und Jimmy Foster zog da ein. Dann gab es ein Gerücht das er den Förster getötet hat um in der Hütte bleiben zu können. Er sagte er wäre unschuldig. Doch er wurde verhaftet und im Gefängnis haben sie ihn sehr, sehr böse verprügelt und ihm schlimme Dinge angetan. Nach einem Jahr kam heraus das der Zeuge gelogen hatte und er kehrte zurück in die Hütte. Doch da war er anders als vorher!" erzählte Connor.

"Nach so einer Kindheit und Jugend wundert mich das nicht!" sagte Diggle.

"Er war grimmig und böse. Er wollte Rache für das was die Stadt ihm angetan hatte. Also lockte er von jeder Familie die älteste Tochter in den Wald und dort schnitt er ihnen den Hals auf..."

"Oh, Gott!" sagte Felicity. Das ein kleiner Junge solche Geschichten kannte war schrecklich.

"Als er das 5. Mädchen getötet hatte ging er in seine Hütte zurück und lockte den Zeugen an. Den hat er dann gefesselt und ganz langsam zu Tode gequält... Sie nannten ihn den Schlächter des Central Countys."

"Connor, wer hat dir diese schreckliche Geschichte erzählt?" fragte Oliver schockiert.

"Hat mir heute einer in der Schule erzählt weil ja alle glauben das Jimmy Foster zurückgekehrt ist. Jedenfalls ging er dann in unser Rathaus und gestand alle Morde bevor er sich mit einem Revolver selbst in den Kopf schoss um sich umzubringen damit er nicht mehr ins Gefängnis muss. Und in seiner Hütte hat man dann alle Toten gefunden und einen Brief in dem er schrieb das er wiederkommen wird und alle bestrafen wird die es wagen seine Ruhe oder seinen Frieden zu stören."

"Und kam da was? Ich meine wurde irgendjemand... bestraft?" fragte Diggle.

"Die Väter von zwei der toten Mädchen versuchten ein Jahr später sein Grab zu schänden. Was bedeutet das eigentlich? Ein Grab zu schänden?"

"Das willst du gar nicht wissen!" sagte Oliver. "Also wie gings weiter?"

"Also die beiden Väter waren am nächsten Tag Tot. Einer fiel im Sägewerk in die Säge und wurde zerteilt..." erzählte Connor was die anderen zusammenzucken lies. "... und der andere arbeite im Staudamm in Sutterton drüben. Ihn hat es in die Turbine gerissen und dort wurde er zerquetscht. Er wurde nie wieder gesehen..."

"Connor, wer erzählt so grauenvolle Geschichten? Das klingt ja wie aus einem Horrorfilm." sagte Oliver.

"Davon reden alle. In den 70ern hatten drei Jungs aus Central City einen Klassenkameraden demütigen wollen und wollten ihn in der Hütte einsperren und zu Tode erschrecken. Doch nachdem sie ihn fast Totgeprügelt und eingesperrt hatten hat der Geist von Jimmy Foster deren Auto einen Abhang herunter gejagt. Einer war Tod und die beiden anderen so schwer verletzt das einer nie wieder laufen konnte. Die saßen auch später sehr lange im Gefängnis weil sie den anderen entführt hatten. Doch beide sind sich sicher das der Geist den anderen gerächt hatte und sie ins verderben schickte. Seither sagen alle das jeder der die Hütte betritt, dem Tode oder dem Verderben verdammt ist."

"Hat... den mal jemand die Hütte später betreten und starb daran?" fragte Felicity etwas ängstlich.

"Naja... Ein Mann der die Hütte mal betrat starb einen Monat später. Fiel einfach Tod um." erzählte Connor. "Und eine Frau starb einen Tag nach der Hütte in Central City als dieses Teil dort Explodiert ist."

"Oh, las uns vielleicht über etwas anderes reden." sagte Oliver und zeigte auf das Spielbrett. "Das Wasserwerk gehört Roy, richtig? Dann brauch ich ja keine Miete zahlen wenn er im Knast sitzt! Felicity du bist dran!"

Felicity würfelte und machte ihren Zug. "Hmm, Gemeinschaftsfeld..." Felicity zog eine Karte. "Rücke vor bis auf Los! Okay! Connor du bist dran!"

Connor machte seinen Zug. "Wird Misses Freeman wieder gesund?"

"Oh, ganz bestimmt!" sagte Oliver, doch er wusste es selbst nicht. Nachdem was Sandra herausgefunden hatte lag sie in Central City im Universitätsklinikum und wurde immer noch operiert. "Sag mal, Misses Freeman hat wohl an Geister geglaubt. Weißt du wieso? Ich meine du belauscht doch jedes Privatgespräch, was sich eigentlich nicht gehört!"

"Sie hat Mom mal erzählt das sie in Central City einen Mann gesehen hat der sich in eine grüne Wolke verwandelt hat!"

Diese Aussage war für die Anderen sehr verwirrend.

"Ein Mann, der sich in eine grüne Wolke verwandelt hat?" fragte Oliver verwirrt. "Weißt du ob diese Misses Freeman gerne etwas trinkt?"

"Oh, sie ist sich ganz sicher den Mann gesehen zu haben. Und es gibt Leute die auch Personen mit anderen Superkräften gesehen haben." sagte Connor lächelnd. "Hier gibt es also Comic-Helden und Schurken in der nähe. Ist das nicht cool?"

"Ehem... Das ist nicht cool, Connor!" sagte Oliver. "Und so was wie Mutanten gibt es auch nicht! Glaub nicht alles was dir jemand erzählt. Ich spreche aus Erfahrung!"

"Und wen verdächtigt ihr?"

"Was?" fragten alle gleichzeitig.

"Wen verdächtigt ihr das Auto von Misses Freeman geschrotet zu haben? Oder die Gasflasche in die Luft gesprengt zu haben?" fragte Connor.

"Wir... Wir verdächtigen niemanden!" sagte Felicity.

"Das waren wohl einfach Unfälle!" log Oliver. Er wollte Connor unbedingt da heraushalten. Besonders falls wirklich ein Mirakuru-Soldat beteiligt war.

Oliver dachte darüber nach wie es möglich wäre. Vielleicht war es ja doch einer den sie übersehen hatten und der danach abgehauen war und hier Unterschlupf fand, nur ganz zufällig in der Nähe von Connor. Vielleicht wusste Slade aber doch von Connor und hatte den Mann geschickt um ihn und Sandra auszuschalten hatte den Befehl aber nie erhalten weil sie Slade vorher aufhalten konnten. Oliver verfiel so in Gedanken das er erschrak als ein lautes Poltern zu hören war.

"Was war den das?" fragten sich alle bevor ein zweites noch lauteres Poltern so stark war das sogar die Bilder an den Wänden zitterten.

Oliver sprang von der Couch auf und ging zur Terrassentür um nachzusehen. Die Sonne war noch nicht ganz untergegangen so das es noch relativ hell war.

"Ihr wartet kurz! Ich sehe nach!" sagte Oliver und schob die Tür auf um nach draußen zu treten.

Es war ein angenehmer und milder Abend. Das Poltern kam wahrscheinlich vom Grundstück des leerstehenden Hauses. Oliver nahm sich einen der Plastikstühle von der Terrasse und nutzte diesen um über den Zaun auf das Nachbargrundstück zu sehen. Es war nichts zu sehen. Außer der zerschmetterten Tür die Oliver damals eingetreten hatte und die nun im Hof lag und dort anfing zu verrotten.

"Oliver?" ertönte Roys Stimme und Oliver drehte sich um Roy in der halboffenen Tür stehen zu sehen. "Alles okay?"

"Ich weiß nicht!" sagte Oliver und sah erneut auf das Nachbargrundstück. "Hmm... Ich glaube ich werde einfach nur paranoi..."

Oliver konnte nicht aussprechen da ertönte wieder ein lautes Poltern. Diesmal konnte Oliver deutlich hören das es aus dem Haus kam.

"Roy, ihr drei passt auf Connor auf und sorgt dafür das er euch nicht entwischt. Ich gehe nachsehen." sagte Oliver und machte einen Satz über den Zaun um im Garten auf den Füßen zu landen und zum Haus zu schleichen.

Roy währenddessen schloss die Terrassentür ab während Connor ganz klar sehen konnte das sein Vater sich über den Zaun in den Nachbarsgarten geschwungen hatte.

"Was will Daddy den im Haus dort?"

"Ehm... Er will nur... kurz etwas nachsehen." sagte Roy und setzte sich wieder hin. "Komm lass uns weiterspielen!"

"Ich will auch mit!" sagte Connor und erhob sich.

"Ehm, nein. Dein Daddy kommt gleich wieder." sagte Felicity und setzte Connor wieder auf die Couch bevor sie, Diggle und Roy die Köpfe zusammensteckten. "Wir müssen aufpassen, sonst haut er wieder ab."

Als sie alle wieder aufsahen mussten sie geschockt feststellen das Connor verschwunden war.

"Oh... Der kleine hat wirklich Talent!" sagte Diggle.

"Connor!" rief Felicity. "Wir müssen ihn finden!"

Oliver währenddessen kroch durch die verwilderten Büsche im Nachbarsgarten. Er suchte nach einem Fenster durch das er eindringen konnte. Oder zumindest hineinsehen konnte. Doch alle waren mit Zeitungen zugeklebt. Dann sah er das eines der Fenster nicht verriegelt war. Behutsam schob er das Fenster auf und blickte hinein. Er sah einen dunklen Flur entlang. Er war leer. Das einzige Möbelstück das noch da war, war wackliger Beistelltisch auf dem sich das Altpapier stapelte. Oliver kletterte vorsichtig durch das Fenster, was von Connor aus dessen Versteck beobachtet wurde...

"Connor!" rief Felicity durch das Haus. "Connor, wo bist du? Das ist nicht witzig."

"Oben ist er nicht!" rief Diggle während er die Treppe herunter lief und sich alle drei nun im Flur vor der Haustür trafen. "Er wird doch nicht..."

Geschockt sahen alle nach draußen.

Connor währenddessen kletterte nun ebenfalls durch das Fenster. Im Haus schlich Oliver Vorsichtig durch die leer geräumte Küche. Dafür das das Haus seit einigen Monaten leer stand, sah es überraschend sauber aus. Zumindest der Esstisch und ein Teil der Küche waren frisch gewischt. Leere Dosen stapelten sich in einem Müllsack. Die Essenreste waren nicht mal schimmelig, was bedeutete das sie erst kürzlich geöffnet wurden. Er schlich weiter um die Ecke. Hinter der nächsten Ecke legte sich Connor auf die lauer. Ohne es zu wissen lagen nun Vater und Sohn sich gegenseitig auf der lauer. Jeder der beiden spürte das jemand hinter der Ecke auf der lauer lag. Oliver war bereit zu kämpfen... und Connor war es auch... was Oliver bald zu seinem Leidwesen erfahren musste.

Blitzschnell schoss Oliver um die Ecke, den Arm in Kampfhaltung erwartete er einen Erwachsenen anzutreffen, doch seine Hand schlug stattdessen in den Putz in der Wand in dem eine Dicke Kerbe entstand. Connor der gleichzeitig ebenfalls aufgesprungen war traf mit seiner Hand ebenfalls... und zwar direkt in Olivers 'beste Stücke'.

"Aghhhh..." stöhnte Oliver und sank auf die Knie wobei er mit Connor auf Augenhöhe kam. Die Rechte Hand, mit der er ein Loch in die Wand geschlagen hatte, pochte vor Schmerz. Und seine Kronjuwelen schmerzten auch so sehr das seine Stimme einige Oktaven höher war als normal. "Was machst du den hier?"

"Ich wollte dir helfen. Das tut mir leid! Tut's sehr weh?" fragte Connor wehmütig.

"Ob es wehtut? ICH HÄTTE DICH UMBRINGEN KÖNNEN!" schrie Oliver wütend. "Und das nennt man 'Unter der Gürtellinie'! Das gehört sich nicht..."

Ein lautes Scheppern unterbrach ihn. Blitzschnell richtete sich Oliver auf stellte sich schützend vor Connor den er anzischte ruhig zu bleiben. Connor hielt die Luft an um noch stiller zu werden. Zusammen schlichen sie durch die Dunkelheit zu einer halboffenen Schiebetür die zum Wohnzimmer führte. Vorsichtig lugte Oliver hinein und sah das das große Fenster zerbrochen war. Wer immer hier drin war, er war durch das Fenster geflohen und schon über alle Berge. Frustriert blickte Oliver durch das kaputte Fenster nach draußen während unter ihm Connor an seinem Hemd zog.

"Daddy... schlagen die Mommy jetzt wieder auf den Kopf?" fragte er besorgt.

"Was? Wieso?" fragte Oliver und sah hinunter zu Connor, der mit dem Finger auf eine Wand zeigte.

Oliver blickte auf und war schockiert: An der Seitenwand war in krakeliger Schrift eine Nachricht hingeschmiert, in Blutrot!

'DER SOHN ARROWS LEBT IN DIESER STADT! DAS IST EUER TODESURTEIL! BEDANKT EUCH BEI OLIVER QUEEN!"

Oliver rutschte fast das Herz in die Hose. Stumm schickte er Connor nach draußen, zog sein Handy aus der Tasche und machte ein paar Fotos von der Nachricht bevor er sie sich genauer ansah. Die Farbe oder was auch immer es war, war noch feucht und teilweise verlaufen. Oliver wusste das niemand diese Nachricht sehen dürfte... also ging er nach draußen zu den anderen Mitgliedern seines Teams, damit sie ihm Helfen die Tapeten und nötigenfalls die ganze Wand abzureißen...

Etwa eine halbe Stunde später warf Diggle die letzten Tapetenreste mit der Nachricht in den kleinen Kamin, der in Sandras Wohnzimmer stand um sie zu verbrennen. Roy stand in der Küche und passte auf das Sandra nicht ins Haus kommt. Diese stand im Vorgarten und unterhielt sich mit den Digbys. Felicity machte Oliver ein Pflaster auf seine verletze Hand während dieser Connor eine Standpauke hielt...

"...Ich hoffe ich habe mich klar ausgedrückt!"

Connor nickte wehmütig.

"Okay! Dann geh jetzt auf dein Zimmer und denk darüber nach was du getan hast!" sagte Oliver und wies auf die Treppe. Betrübt stand Connor auf und ging zur Treppe bevor Oliver ihn noch einmal anhielt. "Hey,... du weißt schon das ich nur will das du dich nicht in Gefahr bringst. Okay! Und jetzt ab marsch nach oben mit dir!"

Als Connor oben war und in seinem Zimmer verschwand konnte Roy es nicht mehr halten und musste loslachen.

"Ha ha ha ha... Von einem Kind in die Weichteile verpasst? Ich lach mich schlapp!"

"Konntet ihr nicht besser auf ihn aufpassen?" fragte Oliver wütend.

"Wir können nichts dafür! Der Junge ist ein Naturtalent wenn es darum geht lautlos zu verschwinden!" erwiderte Felicity. "Das hat er wohl von dir geerbt!"

"Und Kraft hat er!" sagte Oliver und rieb sich die Beine. "Als mir mit 17 eine Klassenkameradin in die Eier getreten hatte, weil ich sie versucht hatte zu küssen, was sie aber nicht wollte, hat es nicht halb so wehgetan wie heute. Woher hat das Kind nur diese Kraft? Roy, was macht Sandra?"

"Sie unterhält sich noch! Oh, ich glaube jetzt hat sie den Rauch im Schornstein bemerkt..."

Draußen war Sandra wirklich aufgefallen das aus ihrem Schornstein Rauch aufstieg, was bedeutete das in dem Kamin, den Sie so gut wie niemals benutzte, ein Feuer brennen musste.

"Oh, mann was treiben die da drin! Ich sollte nachsehen." sagte sie und drehte sich wieder zu ihren Nachbarn. "Also und das klappt wirklich mit morgen?"

"Ach, ja... Das ist kein Problem!" sagte Ralph Digby lächelnd. "Mit der Nummer wollten wir schon lange vor Publikum auftreten."

"Oh, toll. Ihr rettet mir das leben! Vielen Dank euch beiden! Also dann bis morgen!" sagte Sandra lächelnd und ging zu ihrer Haustür.

Sie hatte echt ein riesen Glück das sie die Digbys getroffen hatte. Diese hatten angeboten mit einer Art Akrobatik-Nummer aufzutreten. So hatte sie zumindest etwas. Was genau das für eine Nummer war wusste sie nicht, doch das war ihr jetzt egal... Sie waren Bereit! Bereit ihr Bestes zu geben um Geld für ihre gebeutelte Stadt aufzutreiben. Ihre gute Laune war dahin als sie ihr Wohnzimmer betrat und Olivers besorgtes Gesicht sah.

"Sandra... Wir haben ein riesiges Problem!"

**Bitte um Review!**


	11. Sein eigen Fleisch und Blut

"Ist dir eigentlich klar, was du da von mir verlangst?" fragte Sandra ganz lapidar. Oliver und der Rest seines Teams nickten. "Das kann ich nicht tun! Ich kann nicht 12 Stunden vor Beginn des Stadtfestes, das seit Monaten vorbereitet wird, dem Bürgermeister sagen das er alles Absagen soll und von den Leuten verlangen sich zu Hause zu verbarrikadieren!"

"Von verbarrikadieren hat doch keiner was gesagt!" erwiderte Oliver. "Aber..."

"ABER WAS?" schrie Sandra, fing sich aber sofort wieder. "Ist dir klar was alles auf dem Spiel steht. Aber... Du hasst ja recht? Wer ist der Kerl? Oder die Tussi? Wer kann dich so sehr hassen das er... vergiss die Frage. Es gibt mehr als genug Menschen die dich hassen!"

Oliver hatte ihr das Foto gezeigt das er im Haus der Nachbarin gemacht hatte. Felicity analysierte die Farbe die sich als Blut entpuppte, was Sandra schwer zusetzte.

"Ein Horrorfilm! Ich bin in einem Horrorfilm gelandet!" heulte Sandra und Felicity reichte ihr ein Taschentuch. "Ist das wirklich Blut?"

"Ich befürchte ja!" sagte Felicity und tippte weiter auf ihrem Computer herum. Sandras Wohnzimmer war zu einer kleinen provisorischen Arrowhöhle umfunktioniert worden. Auf dem Couchtisch war ein Computer mit Analysegeräten aufgebaut. Sandra saß auf dem Sessel und vergrub ihr Gesicht. Roy und Diggle bereiteten die Ausrüstung vor während Oliver Felicity bei der Analyse half. Die DNA-Probe jagte gerade durch sämtliche Verbrecherdatenbanken von Polizei und Geheimdiensten auf die sie Zugriff hatten. "Kann ein Weilchen dauern!"

"Tja... Also, Sandra ich will das du nach oben gehst und eine Tasche für den Notfall packst..." sagte Oliver bevor er durch das piepsen des Laptops unterbrochen wurde. "Haben wir schon ein Ergebnis?"

"Nur eine Teilübereinstimmung! Aber wenigstens etwas. Es ist..." begann Felicity, doch sie hielt inne.

"Na und? Wer ist es?" fragte Oliver schon gereizt.

Felicity drehte behutsam den Bildschirm zu Oliver damit dieser in ein erschreckend bekanntes Gesicht sehen konnte. In das seines ehemaligen Freundes und Mentors... in das von dem Mann der sein Leben und seine Familie zerstört hatte und von dem er hoffte das er nie wieder Schwierigkeiten machen würde: Slade Wilson!

"Nein... Das ist unmöglich!" stammelte Oliver. "Aber... Er sitzt doch im Gefängnis! In einem absolut ausbruchssicherem Gefängnis!"

"Oliver..." sagte Felicity noch doch dieser war von der Couch aufgesprungen und ging in den Flur zu seinem Sohn, der wie immer gelauscht hatte.

"Connor, komm doch bitte mal! Ich muss dich was Fragen!" sagte Oliver und nahm Connor, der im Flur hinter dem Vorhang stand, an der Hand und führte ihn ins Wohnzimmer wo er ihn auf der Couch auf den Schoss nahm und ihm das Foto von Slade zeigte. "Hast du diesen Mann schon mal gesehen? Oder getroffen?"

Connor sah sich das Bild von Slade für einen Moment an, legte den Kopf zur Seite, richtete sich wieder auf und schüttelte den Kopf: "Nö!"

"Okay, wenigstens etwas!" sagte Oliver erleichtert.

"Wer ist das? Ist das ein Pirat?" fragte Connor.

Oliver konnte es sich nicht verkneifen und musste schmunzeln. Das Foto von Slade entstand kurz nach seiner Inhaftierung. Er war ungewaschen, unrasiert und mit der Augenklappe sah er tatsächlich wie ein Pirat aus.

"Oh... nein... Das ist kein Pirat! Er ist... etwas ähnliches!" erklärte Oliver. "Connor, das ist der Mann der vor einiger Zeit mit dieser Armee in meiner Stadt gewütet hat und sehr viel Schaden angerichtet hat. Und du bist dir sicher das du ihn niemals gesehen hasst?"

Connor nickte. Für Oliver war das beruhigend. Zeitgleich sah sich auch Sandra das Bild von Slade sehr genau an. Sie hatte damals in den Nachrichten von ihm gehört. Diese berichteten nach Ende des Angriffs auf Starling City ununterbrochen über die Ereignisse, sein mögliches Motiv, seine Beweggründe. Sein Foto war im ganzen Land bekannt. Jeder der regelmäßig Nachrichten sah wusste wer Slade war. Doch Sandra hatte ein eigenartiges Gefühl als sie das Foto sah. Es kam ihr irgendwie bekannt vor.

"Ich kann mir nicht helfen... aber ich habe das Gefühl das er mich an jemanden erinnert. Irgendjemand den ich heute bei der Arbeit getroffen habe..." sagte Sandra. "...ob vielleicht... NEIN! NEIN! ES IST ALLES IN ORDNUNG! ALLES IN ORDNUNG!"

Sandra war wieder am durchdrehen. Sie ging in die Küche und fing an, an ihrer Kaffeemaschine herumzuwerkeln. Oliver ging ihr nach und versuchte sie zu beruhigen.

"Sandra, beruhige dich! Was ist den los?"

"DU WEIßT GANZ GENAU WAS LOS IST!" brüllte Sandra.

"Ja und der Rest dieses Bundesstaats wird es auch bald wenn du so weiter brüllst!"

"Ach, Oliver... Ich bin am Ende!" sagte Sandra und kramte die Kaffeedose aus dem Schrank heraus.

"Du bist einfach nur gestresst! Und du bist aufgeregt weil morgen dein Fest beginnt. Ich mach dir einen Vorschlag... Wir sorgen dafür das Morgen nichts passiert und du gehst jetzt nach oben, legst dich hin und vor allem, trinkst du jetzt heute keinen Kaffee mehr. Wir bringen Connor ins Bett und dann halten wir wache..."

"Nichts da! Ich lass euch doch nicht alleine..." sagte Sandra und öffnete die Kaffeedose. "Und meinen Kaffee kannst du mir auch nicht verbieten."

"Sandra, gib mir den Kaffee!" sagte Oliver und griff nach der Dose.

"Nein!" rief Sandra und fing an mit ihm um die Dose zu rangeln.

Es musste so weit kommen das, als Oliver die Dose an sich riss, fast das ganze Pulver aus der Dose flog und auf Felicity landete die gerade in die Küche kam um nachzusehen. Diese schrie kurz erschrocken auf bevor sich hustete und anfing sich das braune Pulver aus dem Gesicht zu wischen...

"Sandra,... ich sags Ihnen nicht gerne... Aber Sie haben ein Problem!" sagte Felicity womit sie auf Sandras Koffeinsucht einging.

Sandra fing lautstark an zu weinen und sank auf die Knie. "Alles was ich wollte war es wieder gut zu machen! Ich wollte doch nur die Stadt wieder aufbauen! Die Stadt die wegen mir zerstört wurde..."

Oliver half ihr hoch und brachte sie mit Felicity auf ihr Zimmer. Er hatte großes Mitleid mit ihr. Er hatte keine Ahnung wie lange Sandra nicht mehr geschlafen oder etwas gegessen hatte. Sie hatte sich selbst mit dem ganzen übernommen. Connor folgte seinen Eltern nach oben. Er wollte wissen was mit seiner Mom los war. Diese versuchte sich zusammenzureißen als sie sah das Connor alles mitbekam. Es war vermutlich das erste mal das er sie richtig weinen sah. In ihrem Zimmer setzten Oliver und Felicity Sandra auf ihr Bett.

"Beruhig dich jetzt und schlaf etwas." sagte Oliver.

Sandra schien widerwillig zu gehorchen. Im Flur schloss Oliver die Tür und wandte sich seinem Sohn zu.

"Hat Mom vor dem Piraten so große Angst?" fragte er.

"Ach... weißt du... vor diesem Piraten hat jeder Angst." sagte Oliver, wobei ihm einfiel das auch er etwas Angst vor Slade hatte "Hör mal, es ist schon spät. Deine Mutter ist etwas überfordert, geh doch bitte ins Bad, putz dir die Zähne und geh auch ins Bett. Das wird sie aufheitern. Dann bist du auch ausgeruht wenn morgen das Stadtfest beginnt. Morgen ist ein sehr wichtiger Tag."

"Hmm... Na gut!" maulte Connor und verschwand im Bad.

Als er die Tür geschlossen hatte sah Oliver Felicity besorgt an: "Du kannst dir gar nicht Vorstellen wie wichtig der Tag morgen ist!"

Oliver ging mehrmals sicher das Connor auch wirklich im Bett war und nicht lauschte. Woher sein Sohn das Talent zum lautlos Verschwinden oder zum Spionieren hatte wusste er nicht. Er hatte auch keinen gerade keinen Kopf dafür. Er und sein Team breiteten eine Karte der Umgebung auf dem Couchtisch auf und gingen alles durch. Wie sie am besten Morgen für Sicherheit sorgen konnten. Oder was mögliche Angriffsziele sein könnten...

"Eine Bombe auf dem Festgelände müsste so groß wie ein LKW sein um wirklich die ganze Stadt zu vernichten!" erklärte Felicity. "Aber wer sollte schon Interesse haben das Stadtfest zu ruinieren?"

"Jemand der nicht das Interesse hat das Stadtfest zu ruinieren, sondern jemand der Interesse daran hat Connor tot zu sehen." sagte Oliver besorgt. "Es gibt zwei Menschen denen ich das am meisten zutraue. Malcolm und Slade. Malcolm ist tot und Slade weiß nichts über Connor... das hoffe ich jedenfalls."

"Oliver, ich will jetzt nicht fies klingen... aber wenn Slade wirklich über Connor bescheid wüsste, hätte er ihn schon vor oder während seines Angriffs Starling umgebracht." sagte Roy.

"Mich würde interessieren warum Sandra beim Anblick von Slades Foto so komisch geguckt hat." sagte Diggle und wies wieder auf Slades Bild auf dem Bildschirm. "Sie sagte doch das er ihn an irgendjemanden erinnert hat der heute bei ihr in der Bank war."

"Vielleicht ein Verwandter von Slade!" sagte Roy.

"Nein, das ist unmög..." begann Oliver hielt jedoch erschrocken inne. "...Nein! Nein, es könnte... Nein, das ist absurd!"

"Was ist absurd?" fragte Diggle. "Hat Slade dir jemals etwas erzählt?"

"Na ja..." begann Oliver und erinnerte sich daran was damals auf der Insel war, als er und Slade beim Feuer in dieser Höhle hockten und sich unterhielten. "Slade... hat auch einen Sohn!"

Diese Neuigkeit überraschte die anderen etwas. Alle sahen Oliver an als ob er gerade eine Bombe hatte platzen lassen.

"Jetzt im ernst? Wer ist er? Wie alt ist er?" fragte Felicity aufgeregt.

"Ich weiß es nicht!" sagte Oliver verlegen. "Im Grunde weiß ich gar nichts über den Jungen! Slade hat ihn nur ein paar mal erwähnt. Ich weiß nicht einmal wie alt er heute ist! Alles was ich weiß ist das er Joe heißt."

Oliver hatte nicht einmal ausgesprochen, da hatte Felicity schon angefangen auf ihrem Tablet herumzuwischen und zu tippen...

Sie hatten damals nicht viel über Slade herausfinden können. Da er Mitglied im Australischen Geheimdienst war gab es kaum Infos über ihn. Und das was über ihn nach der Insel war war auch nichts wirklich richtig. Felicity werkelte einige Sekunden herum bis sie möglicherweise etwas hatte...

"Slade war mal verheiratet!"

"Wirklich?" fragte Oliver.

"Ja, aber die Ehe wurde 2005 geschieden! Seine Exfrau, Rose Wilson, hatte zwei Kinder. Ein 13 Jähriger Junge namens ... der wohl aus einer früheren Beziehung stammte und einen 9 Jährigen namens Joseph, Joe also. Das war 2005. 2008 heiratete sie erneut. Einen Büroangestellten aus Melbourne. Zusammen lebten sie mit dessen 2 Kindern, einem damals 16 Jährigen Mädchen und einem 10 Jährigen Jungen, in einem Haus in einem Vorort von Melbourne bevor sie Anfang 2009 nach Brisbane umgezogen sind. Dort..." Felicity hielt kurz inne und fing beinahe an zu schluchzen. "... Dort... wurden das Paar und drei der vier Kinder im August 2009 Umgebracht. Jemand hat sie regelrecht abgeschlachtet. Nur Joe hat überlebt."

"Oh, mein Gott!" sagte Oliver und setzte sich neben Felicity um auf den Bildschirm gucken zu können. "Was ist den passiert?"

Felicity scrollte ein bisschen nach unten: "Joe sagte damals aus das mitten in der Nacht eine dunkle Gestallt ins Haus eingedrungen sein soll. Er weiß aber nur noch wie er angegriffen wurde, die Gestallt aber sofort wieder von ihm abgelassen hatte und floh aus dem Zimmer, jedoch stürmte er zuvor das Zimmer seiner Stiefschwester und tötete auch sie bevor er floh."

"Ach, wie furchtbar!" sagte Oliver.

"Joe kam mit ein paar Kratzern davon!" las Felicity weiter. "Er kam in ein Krankenhaus aus dem er allerdings zwei Tage später spurlos verschwand... seitdem hat nie wieder jemand etwas von ihm gesehen oder gehört."

"Wie das denn?" fragte Roy.

Felicity suchte ein paar Sekunden weiter: "Hmm... Sieht so aus als hätte ein Zeuge gesehen wie Joe zu einem Mann mit Augenklappe ins Auto gestiegen sei. Das Auto war gestohlen... Der Besitzer nur eine Stunde zuvor ebenfalls ermordet. Laut Autopsie hatte ihm jemand mit bloßen Händen das Genick gebrochen."

Oliver atmete tief durch: "Slade! Das war Slade!"

"Aber... Wieso sollte Slade seine Exfrau Töten und seinen Sohn ins Krankenhaus befördern?" fragte Felicity. "Obwohl es sehr viele Männer gibt die ihre Exfrauen töten aber Slade hatte gar kein Motiv. Unterhalt musste er auch nie zahlen..."

"Joe! Er wollte Joe auf seine Seite ziehen!" realisierte Oliver.

"Hä... Wie alt war der denn damals? 12? 13?" fragte Roy verwirrt.

"Er tötet die Familie seines Teenie-Sohnes um ihn auf seine Seite ziehen? Das ist etwas weit hergeholt!" erklärte Diggle. "Obwohl... Slade wäre es zuzutrauen!"

"Überlegt doch mal! Sebastian hatte er auf seine Seite gezogen weil er das Trauma über dessen Vater ausgenutzt hatte. Isabel wegen ihres Hasses auf meine Schwester. Er könnte Joe wegen des Verlustes seiner Mutter auf seine Seite gezogen haben. Vielleicht hat er ihn auch über Jahre hinweg trainiert. Ihr habt gesehen wie Isabel kämpfen konnte." sagte Oliver. "Das einzige was ist... Wie konnte er von Connor Wind bekommen haben?"

Felicity zuckte mit den Schultern. "Vielleicht weiß er ja auch nichts von Connor!"

"Und die Nachricht aus Blut im Nachbarhaus?" fragte Oliver schon leicht gereizt.

"Es könnte Zufall sein!" sagte Felicity. "Die Nachricht lautete das der Sohn Arrows in dieser Stadt lebt... Und dein Name ist gefallen, Oliver! Aber es gibt keine Andeutung dafür das es Connor ist. Es könnte sein, das Joe... oder wer auch immer dahinter steckt, er ist ja nur ein Verdächtiger, ja nicht weiß um welches Kind es geht. Verstehst du was meine?"

"Ja!... Ja, ich glaube schon!" begriff Oliver. "Ich war in den letzten Wochen immer wieder hier. Wenn er meine Identität kennt könnte er mir hinterher spioniert haben. Und seit der Sache mit dem Zeppelin geht sowieso das Gerücht rum das Arrow ein Kind hat. Aber trotzdem... Wieso sollte er die ganze Stadt vernichten wollen?"

"Slade wollte ja auch ganz Starling vernichten!" sagte Roy. "Tja... Wie der Vater, so der Sohn. Nur das der Sohn, dem Sohn alles nehmen will."

"Da ist was dran!" sagte Oliver und zog die Karte gerade. "Aber wie? Heute ist er wie alt? 17 oder 18? Wie kann ein 18-jähriger Junge eine ganze Kleinstadt vernichten. Ich meine... Seht euch das Gelände hier an! Hier ist nichts! Keine gefährlichen Fabriken. Keine Atomkraftwerke oder der gleichen..."

"Was ist das da?" fragte Roy und zeigte auf eine Wasserfläche.

"Ach, das ist der Stausee... Stausee! Nein, der ist im anderen Tal... Der Fällt schon mal aus." sagte Oliver.

"Ein Stausee wäre doch das perfekte Ziel für einen Terroranschlag!" sagte Felicity.

"Ja, aber wenn der bricht werden Sutterton und ein paar Vororte von Central City überschwemmt! Hier würde kein Wasser ankommen, oder etwa doch?" fragte Oliver und wandte sich zu Felicity die bereits anfing herumzusuchen.

"Wie es aussieht gab es bei ARGUS kürzlich erst eine Studie über alle Staudämme in den Vereinigten Staaten und die möglichen Folgen bei einem Bruch." sagte Felicity während sie sich in das ARGUS Netzwerk einhackte. "Das wird auch immer einfacher... Also, hier ist eine Computeranimation was passiert wenn der Staudamm brechen würde..."

"Der Staudamm?" fragte eine Frauenstimme und alle drehten sich erschrocken um, um in das Gesicht einer sehr bekannten Person zu blicken...

Roy musste schlucken. John kippte fast aus dem Sessel. Felicity lies ihr Tablet fallen. Doch am meisten Geschockt war Oliver...

"Amanda!"

**Bitte um Review!**


	12. Ein weiterer ungebetener Gast

Felicity ließ ihren Tablet fallen, Roy fiel vom Stuhl, Diggle blieb regungslos sitzten und Oliver sprang erschrocken auf als alle die Frau in Sandras Haus stehen sahen die sie jetzt am wenigsten gebrauchen konnten: Die Leiterin von ARGUS: Amanda Waller!

„Was machen Sie den hier?" fragte Oliver wütend.

„Sie sehen nicht gerade begeistert aus mich zu sehen." sagte Amanda in diesem gewohnt gelassenen Ton, den Oliver so sehr an ihr hasste. „Sie sind wohl doch immer noch wütend auf mich?"

„Vor etwas mehr als eineinhalb Monaten wollten sie noch eine halbe Millionen Menschen umbringen, was so oder so nichts gebracht hätte da Slade damals..."

„Sparen Sie sich Ihre Vorwürfe!" sagte Amanda und hob die Hand um Oliver zum Schweigen zu bringen. „Und bevor Sie mir vorwerfen ihnen hinterherzuspionieren... Ich nicht hier um ihr Kind zu entführen oder dergleichen. Ich bin ebenfalls auf der Suche nach Joe Wilson!"

Oliver war entsetzt. Warum Sie? Warum ausgerechnet Amanda? Warum war ausgerechnet sie nun hier und wusste Bescheid? „Wo... Woher wissen Sie von Ihm?"

Amanda sah ihn gleichgültig an: „Ich wusste schon über dieses Kind Bescheid, da war es noch nicht einmal geboren! Als Sie plötzlich auf der Insel aufgetaucht sind musste ich mich doch über Sie schlau machen..."

„Aww... Was ist den hier los?" maulte Sandra als sie gähnend und mit einem Morgenmantel über dem Schlafanzug ins Wohnzimmer kam. „Was soll der Lärm..."

Sandra konnte nicht ausreden. Amanda drehte sich blitzschnell um, griff Sandra an den Hals und lies sie so mittels eines Spezialgriffs einschlummern. Die anderen waren entsetzt als sie sahen wie Sandra bewusstlos zusammenbrach und auf den Teppichboden aufschlug... und sofort anfing zu schnarchen...

„Musste das sein?" fragte Oliver wütend.

„Ist es Ihnen lieber, wenn sie das ganze Haus voll brüllt... Nein!"

„W... Wie... Sie wussten all die Jahre über den Jungen Bescheid und haben mir nie etwas gesagt?"

„Ich konnte Sie ja wohl kaum dazu bringen für mich zu arbeiten wenn ich ihnen von einem Kind erzähle von dem sie glauben das es nie geboren wurde." sagte Amanda. „Und sagen Sie mir, was soll ich mit ihm? Ich brauche gut ausgebildete Männer und Frauen. Ich habe keine Verwendung für kleine Kinder die nicht einmal richtig schreiben können!"

Olivers Gesicht fing an zu zucken. Er drehte sich zu seinem Team und sah sie an. „Entschuldigt uns kurz!"

Etwas schroff führte Oliver Amanda in das andere Zimmer, das von Sandra als Mehrzweckraum genutzt wurde und schloss die Tür.

„Sagen Sie mir jetzt endlich was sie hier wollen und wie sie mich gefunden haben?"

Amandra verschränkte ihre Arme und sah Oliver wieder selbstsicher an bevor sie ruhig und gelassen lossprach: „Während unser Ermittlungen über Deathstroke stießen wir auch auf das Verschwinden von Joe Wilson. Nachdem wir Slade Wilson identifiziert hatten waren wir uns sicher das Joe Wilson sich in seinem Umfeld aufhalten musste. Er besuchte ein sehr Teures Internat unter falschem Namen das er allerdings 2012 ohne Abschluss wieder verließ. Etwa eine Woche nachdem Sie angefangen haben als Arrow in der Stadt herumzuschießen!"

„Damals muss Slade angefangen haben seine Rache gegen mich zu planen." realisierte Oliver.

„Danach haben wir seine Spur verloren!" sagte Amanda. „Jedoch wurde er in den letzten Wochen hin und wieder gesehen. Das hier sind Aufnahmen von Verkehrsüberwachungskameras!"

Amanda zog einige große Schwarz-Weiß-Fotos aus ihrem Aktenkoffer und gab sie Oliver. Joe war auf allen Bildern markiert. Sie zeigten ihn beim Fahren in teuren Autos an belebten Straßenkreuzungen in Central City. Ein weiteres Bild zeigte ihn beim Essen in einem Straßenkaffee das an einen Fluß grenzte. Im Hintergrund war ein Staudamm weit in der Ferne zu sehen.

„Dieses Foto wurde in Sutterton gemacht! Nur wenige Kilometer von hier!" erklärte Amanda.

Oliver sah sich das Foto an. Er war geschockt als er das Gesicht des Jungen sah. Joe hatte von Slade definitiv mehr geerbt als Connor von Oliver. Joe sah aus wie eine makellose Fotokopie von Slade. Nur jünger eben. Was auffiel war die blonde Perücke. Vor ihm auf dem Tisch war ein Getränk. Joe sah gelangweilt aus und spielte mit einem Smartphone herum.

„Wir wussten das er sich hier irgendwo im Central County aufhalten musste. Natürlich kam uns der Gedanke das es etwas mit ihrem Kind zu tun haben musste, schließlich wohnt es hier. Das einzige was uns fehlt war eine Verbindung. Ihre Mutter war wirklich fleißig! Sie war wirklich gut darin alle Spuren zu verwischen." sagte Amanda. „Als sie mich dann heute Morgen angerufen haben, war ich mir sicher das etwas sein musste. Das er diese komische Waldhütte abgebrannt hat könnte eine Warnung sein. Ich bin hier um..."

„NEIN, SIE WERDEN ES NICHT NOCHMAL MACHEN!" brüllte Connor auf einmal und stürmte aus seinem Versteck unter dem Schreibtisch hervor und zeigte mit dem Finger auf Amanda.

„Hat dir deine Mutter nicht beigebracht das man nicht mit dem Finger auf Leute zeigt." sagte Amanda unbeeindruckt.

Erschrocken stellte sich Oliver vor Connor und wunderte sich wie er schon wieder unbemerkt lauschen konnte. „Was machst du den hier?"

„Ist das die böse Hong-Kong-Hexe? Die sieht ja noch gruseliger aus als du mir erzählt ha..." erschrocken hielt Oliver Connors Mund zu. Doch Amanda hatte genug gehört.

„Hmm... Wie hast du mich gerade genannt? Ich habe es leider nicht richtig verstanden!" sagte sei sarkastisch.

Connor protestierte, doch Oliver hielt weiter seinen Mund zu damit er nicht noch mehr sagt was Amanda eventuell verärgern könnte. „Ach, Kinder... Sie wissen doch wie die so sind. Was die so alles Aufschnappen..." sagte er verlegen. „Komm, geh sofort wieder zurück ins Bett."

Oliver öffnete die Tür zum Flur und wich sofort zurück als Diggle, Roy und Felicity in den Raum hinein stolperten da sie auch an der Tür gelauscht hatten. Amanda beobachtete dies Regungslos und schickte sich an zu gehen.

„Nun, ich Teile ihre Ansicht das der Staudamm das geeignetste Ziel ist um diese Stadt hier zu zerstören. Ich werde einige Männer entsenden um das Gelände zu sichern. Aber wenn sie unbedingt allein Jagd auf Joe machen wollen... soll es mir recht sein. Falls sie mich doch noch suchen, finden sie mich in der Stadt. Ich bin im Central-Plaza Hotel." sagte Amanda und lief zur Tür. „Hören Sie auf mich so anzustarren. Hätte ich ihnen von dem Kind erzählt wäre vielleicht einiges anders verlaufen, aber nicht unbedingt besser!"

Mit diesen Worten verließ Amanda das Haus genauso schnell wie sie es betreten hatte. Immer noch baff, merkte Oliver nicht das er Connor immer noch den Mund zuhielt und lies ihn erst los als dieser sich heftiger wehrte.

„Will die Böse Hong-Kong-Hexe dich wieder dazu zwingen Dinge zu tun die du nicht willst?" fragte Connor trotzig. „Das werde ich nicht zulassen. Die Böse Frau muss bestraft werden!"

„Connor... Beruhige dich bitte!" sagte Oliver während er die tief schlafende Sandra auf die Couch hiefte um sie bequem hinzulegen. „Ich verspreche dir... Sie wird bestraft. Aber nicht jetzt. Und nicht von dir! Und zwar weil du sofort wieder ins Bett gehst und diesmal auch dort bleibst."

Oliver brachte Connor wieder auf sein Zimmer und zurück ins Bett. Als er wieder ins Wohnzimmer kam sah er den Rest seines Teams ungläubig an. „Habt ihr mitbekommen wie er runtergekommen ist?"

Alle schüttelten den Kopf.

„Er ist gut!" sagte Roy.

„Können wir Amanda trauen?" fragte Diggle.

„Ich weiß es nicht!" sagte Oliver uns sah sich erneut die Fotos an. „Wäre möglich das sie wirklich nur helfen will. Wäre auch möglich das sie um Joe auszuschalten wirklich gleich selbst den Damm in die Luft jagen will. Felicity, du hasst doch gesagt es gäbe eine Simulation oder so etwas?"

„Ach ja..." erinnerte sich Felicity und ging zurück zu ihrem Laptop. „Das habe ich in der ARGUS Datenbank gefunden. So eine Art Katastrophenszenario! Es ist ein Programm das berechnet wie und wohin das Wasser aus dem Reservoir fliest sollte die Staumauer aus welchem Grund auch immer brechen."

Felicity tippte ein bisschen herum und zeigte Oliver das Resultat... Es war entsetzlich.

Die Simulation zeigte das das Wasser, sollte die Mauer brechen nicht nur Sutterton Meterhoch überfluten würde, sondern das das Wasser auch über den Bach durch die relativ schmale Schlucht Richtung Meadowood fließen würde und auch eine sehr schnelle und mehrere Meter hohe Flutwelle die Stadt überfluten würde...

„Oh, nein!" stammelte Oliver. „Sollte das passieren wenn das Stadtfest in vollem Gange ist... haben die ohne Evakuierung keine Chance!"

„Und was sollen wir deiner Meinung nach tun?" fragte Felicity.

Oliver wusste es...

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Sandra überraschend entspannt aber auch verwirrt auf dem Sofa auf und war überrascht das es roch als wäre gerade geputzt worden. Sie hielt sich den Kopf und fragte sich wie sie den auf dem Sofa gelandet war. Als sie sich umsah merkte sie das das Wohnzimmer aufgeräumt war. In der Küche war der Boden gewischt worden und alles war blitzblank. Das Geschirr war aufgeräumt und auf dem Küchentisch war eine Frühstückstafel gedeckt. Die Mikrowelle piepste und Oliver präsentierte Sandra einen Teller voller dampfender Pancakes.

„Guten Morgen! Hast du gut geschlafen?" fragte Oliver als ob nichts wäre. „Ich weiß du hasst mir verboten in deiner Küche zu etwas anzufassen aber wenn ich ein paar Pancakes in der Mikrowelle heiß mache kann ich nichts abfackeln."

„Oliver? Was ist passiert?" fragte Sandra verwirrt. „Wieso habe ich auf der Couch geschlafen?"

Oliver grinste unschuldig: „Du warst so unruhig das du wohl schlafgewandelt bist... jedenfalls bist du gestern Abend noch runtergekommen und sofort auf die Couch gefallen bist..."

Sandra hielt sich den Kopf. „Ich schlafwandle schon? Aww... würde die Albträume erklären die letzte Nacht hatte. Ich habe geträumt wie eine dünne Frau ins Haus eingebrochen ist und Leute herumkommandiert hat!"

„Tja..." murmelte Oliver und lächelte unschuldig. Sandra sollte jetzt auf gar keinen Fall noch mehr aufgeregt werden. Heute war schließlich der große Tag... „Kaffee?"

„NEIN!" schrie sie reflexartig. „Nein! Ich bin nicht Koffeinsüchtig!"

„Kein Grund sich gleich so aufzuregen? Das hat doch keiner gesagt... na gut ich habe es gesagt aber..."

„Sorry!" sagte Sandra. „Heute keinen Kaffee für mich..."

Es war unglaublich. Alle waren überrascht wie viele Menschen in die Stadt strömten. Die Parkplätze die vorbereitet waren waren schnell belegt. Die ganzen Sorgen der letzten Monate schienen wie weggeblasen. Voller stolz grinste der Bürgermeister über beide Ohren als er vor die Fernsehkamera eines Lokalsenders aus Central City trat...

„...und hoffen natürlich, genügend Geld für den Wiederaufbau sammeln zu können. Zeitgleich ist es auch für die Moral der Leute hier von Vorteil und so zeigen wir auch der Welt das wir uns von so etwas nicht unterkriegen lassen." sagte der Bürgermeister ins Mikrofon und der Reporter sah wieder in die Kamera.

„Es ist wirklich unglaublich was hier auf die Beine gestellt wurde. Sechs Wochen nach diesem furchtbaren Terroranschlägen zeigt diese kleine Stadt im Central County was in ihr steckt..."

Zeitgleich stand Oliver mit einem Fernglas, versteckt auf dem Dach der Turnhalle und beobachtete alles und jeden der ihm Verdächtig vorkam. Joe war lediglich ein Verdächtiger. Aber Oliver konnte sich vorstellen das er durch das erlebte und durch Slades Manipulationen genauso radikalisiert wurde wie Isabel und Sebastian. Aber selbst wenn Slade damals Joes Familie nur umgebracht hatte um diesen dann auf seine Seite zu ziehen und Joe über Oliver Bescheid wusste agierte dieser vielleicht bisher nur im Hintergrund und wurde nur durch Slades Verhaftung aus der Reserve gelockt. Außerdem wusste Oliver nicht, welche Fähigkeiten Joe hatte. Er hatte Isabel kämpfen gesehen, ohne Mirakuru war sie schon schwierig. Joe hatte es vielleicht auch...

„Oliver,..." ertönte Roys Stimme im Funk. „...hier ist alles klar."

Roy stand am anderen Ende der Stadt und beobachtete den Verkehr. Felicity und Diggle folgten der labilen Sandra durch die Menge die sich an den vielen Buden und Ständen sammelten. Sandras Versuch, den Tag ohne Kaffee durchzustehen, fing holprig an. Sie zitterte und schien zu schwitzen. Felicity und Diggle schoben das auf ihre Angst vor einem möglichen Anschlag. Connor hatte sie auf dem Spielplatz gelassen wo er mit seinen Klassenkameraden von zwei Lehrerinnen beaufsichtigt wurde. Ob es etwas brachte wusste sie nicht, sie wollte nur Olivers Helfershelfer abladen und dann zurück zu Connor um selbst nach ihm zu sehen. Sie traute diesen ARGUS-Leuten nicht die laut Oliver den Staudam bewachen würden.

Sandra öffnete eine Tür die in einen Gang führte der die Turnhalle von den Umkleidekabinen und ein paar Lagerräumen abtrennte. Sie hatte für heute einen Schlüssel bekommen. Sie schloss einen der Räume auf und führte Felicity und Diggle in einen Fensterlosen, stickigen Raum der von zwei Glühbirnen beleuchtet wurde und in dem es lediglich ein paar verstaubte Tische und ein paar Stühle gab. Diggle zog einen der Tische zurecht und platzierte einen Stuhl davor während Felicity ihren Computer aufbaute und bereits anfing sich in alles einzuhacken was sie erreichen konnte. Sogar der Computer mit dem die Musikanlage auf dem Fest betrieben wurde von ihr angewählt.

Sandra führte Diggle, der sich extra fein herausgeputzt hatte, anschließend wie verlangt zu den Sicherheitsleuten die sich bereits verteilt hatten und Wache schoben. Es war Teil des Plans das auch die Sicherheitsleute auf dem Fest ihnen helfen würden. Sandra stellte Diggle jedem als 'FBI-Ermittler aus Central City' vor. Diggle hatte den passenden, und vor allem gefälschten, Ausweis auch schon parat und gab jedem ein Foto von Joe.

„Sein Name ist Joe Wilson!" erklärte er jedem. „Er ist höchstwahrscheinlich schwer labil. Wir wissen nicht was er vorhat. Wir haben aber konkrete Informationen das er einen Anschlag oder einen Amoklauf plant. Er wurde hier in der Nähe gesichtet. Es ist nicht sicher das er vorhat hier etwas anzustellen, aber ich muss sie doch bitten die Augen offenzuhalten. Aber bitte erzählen sie das nicht weiter, wir wollen schließlich nicht das Panik ausbricht."

Alle schienen diese schnell zusammengeschriebene Geschichte zu Glauben. John positionierte sich nun im Bereich hinter der Bühne auf der noch kein Programm lief. Dies sollte am späten Nachmittag beginnen. Zufrieden beobachteten die Mitglieder des Organisationskomitees und der Bürgermeister wie sich überall die Kassen mit Bargeld füllten. Nur Sandra war am Dauerzittern...

„Hey, alles in Ordnung mit dir?" fragte eine der anderen Frauen. „Du bist ja so blass!"

„Hä!" Sandra war mit ihren Gedanken gerade ganz woanders. „Ach ich,..."

„Moment mal!" sagte eine und kam näher auf Sandra zu um ihren Atem zu riechen. „Es riecht nicht nach Kaffee! Endlich machst du mal einen Entzug..."

Sandra grinste unschuldig...

Was keiner ahnte war das gute 5 Kilometer entfernt auf der Dammkrone zwei ARGUS-Agenten bei ihrem Patrouillengang etwas beunruhigendes entdeckten...

„Hey, was ist das?!" sagte einer der beiden und ging zu einer Wartungsluke die einen Spalt breit offen stand.

Der andere folgte ihm. Die Wartungsluke war eine große schwere Stahlklappe, die aussah als hätte jemand mit voller Wucht draufgeschlagen. Sie war verbeult und verbogen und war einige Zentimeter weit verrutscht.

„Komm auf drei..." sagte einer und beide knieten sich nieder um die schwere Klappe zur Seite zu schieben. „... eins, zwei und drei..."

Zusammen hoben sie das Stahlteil an und schoben es zur Seite. Der Anblick war entsetzlich. Doch das was folgte war noch schlimmer... Als sofort nachdem sie die von Schüssen durchlöcherte Leiche eines Angestellten auf dem Boden des Schachtes entdeckten, weitere Schüsse fielen, die sogar die Kugelsicheren Westen der beiden Männer durchstießen und beiden ein schreckliches, wenn auch schnelles Ende brachten...

**Bitte um Review!**


End file.
